She Dreamt of Flying
by Codry'n
Summary: As part of an isolated race, Nila falls in Middle-Earth. Here she lives, under the protection and care of Radagast the Brown, for centuries after the War of the Ring, until an encounter with the Elvenking results in finding out something she thought didn't exist.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and worlds belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I do not own anything except my original characters. This is my first fanfic so I am open to suggestions. English is not my first language so I am sorry if there are some mistakes.**

**Enjoy! :)**

She dreamt of flying. It was a peaceful feeling that never ceased to relax her. This was the thing that made her forget, it made her realize who she was, what she was, and helped her get through the day. She tasted freedom on her lips and inhaled adrenaline in her lungs. But this time something was different. She felt her body stiffen, her eyes water and the breath being sucked out of her chest. There was a dark sensation all around her. She could feel it. It was as if two enormous hands were trying to crush her. In the blink of an eye a terrible pain shot through her body like lightning, up to the tip of her wings, causing them to contort and brake. And for the first time in a dream, she fell.

She woke up, gripping the sheet under her with her hands, nails digging deep in the material. A layer of sweat lay on her entire body and tiny beads were rolling down her forehead. Raising herself from the bed she whipped it off and threw the thin blanket that was covering her to the side. A slight shiver made her stretch her hands and feet causing her to grunt. She slept in an uncomfortable position again. Her back was aching terribly and her neck was stiff. To get rid of the pestering sensation she raised her arms above her head, titling her head to the side and finally, spread her wings on each side.

Even if she was already mature, she never truly managed to learn how to sleep in one position. She loved sleeping on her stomach, that's how she would always go to sleep, but she always ended up on her back or worse. The others pestered her about this all the time. "It is not proper!" they would say.

Still weary from her dream she climbed off her bed onto the cold floor of the room. Her long nightgown shifted with her figure as she walked towards her washing table. The wide open back of her dress allowed her to move her wings easily and flatten them against her back. Taking a handful of water and splashing her face, she rubbed her eyes.

What she saw in the mirror did not surprise her. It was the thing she saw every day since she moved here. Long dark-golden wavy hair framed her oval face. It was thick, reaching down to the small of her back. The heaviness of it made her many times wish she were allowed to cut it. Her pale skin showed signs of tiredness as her eyes had dark under them and her lips were dry and cracked.

The only thing that seemed vivid about her was her eyes. Blue orbs were staring at every single thing the rest thought of as flaws. Even her body was something odd to them. She had always been short, at least one foot shorter than anyone else. She wasn't gracious or particularly light on her feet and the long gown couldn't conceal the curvy body underneath and neither could her daily attire.

As she braided her long hair impatiently she thought about her dream and how it would change her from today on. She knew it had to come one day, since she has reached that age. Something evil, like never before, was making its presence felt in the air. This meant that something was going on in the world down below, something no other being of her kin could be able to see or feel because of the Great Barrier that shielded their world. Reaching for her usual clothes and not bothering to look in the mirror again she swung her door open and left.

The corridor was empty. Her footsteps were echoing throughout the great white stone construction. The various plants and trees that grew on each side of it emanated a soft scent that calmed her senses. At the end of it there was a round terrace with an arched bolt atop of pillars. There was but a single square table with two chairs sitting one in front of the other, and one of them was already occupied. She sighed because she knew she was late.

"I could hear your heavy steps from your room." She heard the man say." You could at least try to walk gently and not like an animal in a cage." But that's how she felt, ever since she came here.

"I am sorry for being late, Master." She said without hesitation. She could feel the irritation in his tone but chose to show no fear. "I think you would be most interested in what I have to say."

With his back still facing her, he turned the page of his book. "And why is that?"

She didn't know how to make it sound more appealing, since the dream horrified her, but she knew it would please him. She approached the table and pulled out the chair and sat down, facing him. Just like the day before, he had the same bored expression on his face.

He was the perfect embodiment of her race. Thousands of years old but still no lines on his face and he probably will never have. His straight golden hair was half braided and tied up in a ponytail. His face was cold and pale and the light that hit it bounced off of it making him glow.

"I had a dream." She started, watching his face to see his reaction. "And I felt the presence of…" She paused for a moment, recollecting her thoughts "something dark and ill fated." He raised his blue eyes and peered into her making her feel uncomfortable.

"I would need more information about this dream of yours." He said as he closed the book. She felt obligated to tell him everything because she knew that this was no simple mater.

"I was flying. I always dream of flying, but this time something wasn't right." She clutched the material of her pants as she remembered the pain. "A wave of darkness and scorching pain hit me. The air from my lungs left me and I felt like I was trapped between two hands. Then…" she winced as a shiver claimed her body. She could never imagine something like this would happen in a dream, let alone in real life. The thing all of her people feared: The Descent. "…my wings…" she whispered. Looking at him he understood immediately what she was trying to say.

"It was about time, Nila!" He sighed. She looked at him confused of what was happening. "They have been at it for quite some time now, causing that terrible ruckus with their wars." He rose from the table, his height towering over her small figure.

It was true that he couldn't see or feel what was happening below them, but he could hear the sound of swords clashing, arrows flying through the air, the agonizing screams of death. All the destruction that lay upon those lands was now explained. He seemed somewhat satisfied with her. He turned to Nila, a small smile on his lips, as he gestured her to join him. She got up immediately from her chair and went beside him, keeping her head bowed. From the terrace, they went down a flight of stairs that lead to the gardens she so much adored.

"I am happy to see that all that spiritual training paid off." He said, satisfaction in his voice, because he knew it was thanks to him that she managed to accomplish this task.

"And I am very grateful to you, Master." Nila bowed her head even more.

"You need not call me master anymore, Nila." She looked at him confused. She had been doing so for over ten years. "You are finally a Guardian now. I have nothing left to teach you. All you must do is improve, by working hard, and obey the orders that are given to you." He slowed his pace as the two of them were near the pond in the middle of the garden. "For you know well enough that those orders come from V'kena Dar himself." He gestured towards the highest part of their domain. Atop of great hills of green and gold there was a single solitary great tree: V'kena Dar, the Tree of Life. Its purple-blue leaves vibrated with life and its roots went deep into the holy ground of Nuv'atar, the floating island of the Nuavs.

Her people have been here since the beginning of time, growing, prospering and collecting a vast amount of knowledge along the ages. It was the Third Life of their culture and it began when she was born, as the Third Guardian. For the ones below it was the Second Age, as they called it and it began with the Downfall of the Dark Lord Sauron, as the second Guardian saw.

"Adrakar" She addressed him politely "What do you suggest I should do about this situation?" Nila asked him, raising her head to look him in the eyes. She felt brave this time since she knew she was allowed to do so from now on.

"Hm?" He turned around as if baffled by her question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, as a Guardian, is it not my duty to protect? Should I not I help them in their conflict?" She asked innocently. All of a sudden his expression darkened.

"For what purpose? So that you can endanger our lives to spare some of theirs? V'kena Dar created our land in the sky and set this barrier with a purpose. We do not mingle with those beneath us. They have battled evil before and they will do it again. You are still young. As millennia will pass you will see that interfering in their pointless affairs will only bring great sadness to The Tree of Life."

He spread his wings and Nila felt a warm breeze hit her face. He was truly majestic. His most beautiful feature, his wings, spread from one tip to another up to more than nineteen feet. As the sun rays hit the royal blue feathers a glow surrounded them.

For all the power, beauty, knowledge and wealth the Nuavs possessed most of them considered themselves a superior race. Nila never indulged this kind of thinking. She knew how cruel the Nuavs could be when they wanted to. But this she never considered to be the right way of thinking. V'kena Dar surely didn't create them this way.

Even she wasn't looked at any other way. They never indulged her presence, they never thought they had to look down to see the eyes of their Guardian and most certainly never truly accepted the fact that she was born to be the one to protect and serve them.

"Fly with me, Nila." Even if this was the first flying invitation she received from him, something that should she should be grateful for, it sounded more like an order. She gently unwrapped her wings and spread them as gracefully as she could. The sun made her light blue feathers warm and the tips began to show a tint of purple. Young but vigorous, the sixteen feet long wings pulsated with every breath she took.

Standing at the edge of the garden, the two Nuavs looked down at the buildings bellow. Tall pure white house's stood proudly straight, aligned perfectly with each other. Between them there were small roads and alleyways paved with cream stones. Here and there were blue thin bolts with intrigued designs crowning over each crossroad.

Without her realizing, Adrakar already had leaped forward and flew. She followed him immediately and as she jumped over the edge of the garden, her pupils dilated, her breathing became quicker and her muscles tensed. She felt the resistance of the wind against her wings and how it pulled at her back, slightly uncomfortable, but as soon as she adjusted she felt euphoria filling her heart.

Positioning herself bellow him, as she didn't dare fly at the same level or above him, she followed his course. Bellow her she could see the grand library, build by the first Guardian, then the school, and then the vast plantation of white grapes. She knew where he was headed. At the eastern end of their land there was his favorite spot. Adrakar had it specially build for him. It was a tall white construction, with gorgeous details and climbing vines encircling it. From there he could see the vast surroundings of the great island in the sky much better than from any other angle.

Nila landed behind him, a bit ungracious, as always, but hoped that he did not see that. He turned around, facing the small Nuav as his eyes signaled her to come beside him at the edge.

"Tell me" He said on a grave tone. "What do you see?"

She looked bellow, trying to focus her sight in order to breach the barrier. Her eyes started to glow a faint glimmer of blue as her pupils became small. At first she could hear faint sounds of metal clashes, beasts howling and men shouting. Then, the barrier started to fade away, allowing her to see Middle-Earth.

Her eyes widened. They were at war. She knelled by the edge, looking even harder. She could see elves, fighting alongside men. She saw blood being spilled and lives being taken so quickly, it frightened her.

Death was curious to her. As a Nuav she never once got sick and if she got injured then the injuries would heal in a matter of seconds. But here they were mortals and immortals fighting together, and dying together. She continued to search for that evil entity from her dream when her eyes rested upon a dark figure. Not only great in stature, but also in strength, there was a creature, in black armor slaughtering by the dozen.

"V'kena Dar, imle slogro!" she gasped as she saw The Dark Lord.

"So it is Sauron…" Adrakar said.

"There is so much death down there." Nila whispered, raising herself up. "Too much…" She put her right hand gently at the base of her neck and rubbed her collar bone to calm herself. "He is powerful. The darkness has festered in his heart and made him a monster." Nila crossed her arms on her chest and looked at the much older Nuav. "There has to be something I can do, otherwise he will…"

"Enough!" Adrakar shouted, causing the walls to shake. His eyes grew dark as he towered over her, casting a shadow. "They will defeat him. Ganalac foretold this would happen: that Sauron's power will grow, that war will come, but that he will be defeated."

"But at what cost?" Nila asked desperation in her voice. "It pains me to see them like this."

"You forget that your duty is not to them, but to us! You serve us!"

"I do not want to serve." The Nuav whispered. In the split of a second she was pushed against the wall, his hand on her neck. She gasped as the air was knocked out of her lungs.

"You disobedient child!" Adrakar spouted, gritting his teeth. "You want to just throw away everything I have worked for, everything we have accomplished, for them?" She put her hands on his trying to loosen his grip on her. His eyes were almost black from his pupils, and the blue rim of his irises radiated fierce fully.

"Master…" She exhaled. He let her go and as she tried to straighten herself he took out his double swords.

"Here!" He threw one of them and it landed at her feet with a loud sound. "Pick it up!" Nila knew he wanted to fight to teach her a lesson.

Picking up the sword she wandered if battling him right now, when he's angry, would be wise. Unfortunately she didn't have much time to think it through as Adrakar sprung forward attacking her. She lifted up the sword to block him, the two blades echoing at the touch.

**Author's note**

**Translation:**

**V'kena Dar is their god.**

**imle-it is**

**slogro-evil entity**


	2. Chapter 2

She dreamt of flying. That familiarity surrounded her like a blanket and made her feel safe. Underneath her there were the white houses, the library, the school, the plantation. Then a blade pierced her chest. Nila saw blood gushing out before her eyes. She knew where this was going. This dream of hers has been haunting her for so long. She was on her knees, face down and she could hear faint whispers all around her. The blade made contact with the base of her wings. She was so terrified. Coughing up blood, tears in her eyes, she kept asking herself why it was happening. It was a swift movement and then all she could feel was pain.

Nila woke up, covered in sweat, nails in her bed sheet. She was on her back. Her breathing started to slow down. Outside the window the faint chirping of the birds provided some comfort for her.

"Hm?" Something small was scratching at her side. She turned to look what it was. A little smile appeared on her lips as the look in her eyes softened. "Richard." She sighed, taking the little hedgehog in her hands. He yawned and looked at her with his little eyes like two black pebbles. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She got up, stretching her arms above her head and climbing out of bed. Looking around the little shack, a look of annoyance on her face she sighed and rubbed her eyes. "He left without saying anything! Again!" The Nuav took the little bowl in which she had tea the night before and sniffed it. "Aha! I knew something wasn't right with the concentration of mushrooms in this one!"

She paced quickly across the room to get her clothes. "I swear, Radagast, sometimes you can be more cunning than a fox!" As she undressed she looked at her face in a small pot of water. It wasn't the same. Nothing was. She sighed but tried to shake the thought off. In an attempt to comb her hair she went with her long thin fingers a few times through it, brushing the long golden strands. She didn't bother with her feet and went outside.

The sun rays hit her face and warmed her pale skin. Squinting her eyes she looked around only to be disappointed again.

"And Donna left too!" She stomped her foot making a little pout. Nila knew she had to go search for her friend. The forest was too dangerous for her to be alone. Following her tracks she went after the beast.

The forest had changed much thanks to Radagast and her. The grass was greener, the air more clean and the trees weren't ill anymore. Creatures gathered and lived as healthy as they could in the depths of the vast land.

He taught her everything he knew: from speaking with the animals to concocting medicinal substances to cure disease and wounds. She didn't travel much. Her healing process made her stay in bed for many decades, and even after that, walking was still a task that overwhelmed her. But now she was prancing through the woods that were once dark and infested looking for her companion.

A slight shiver made her turn her head to her left. There was a presence, not too far away from where she was standing, but it wasn't Donna. She could hear the sound of hooves on the ground. A few birds came from that direction and flew over her head with high pitched chirps. She froze.

"Elves?" she whispered.

Nila didn't have much contact with them. Actually, she never had contact with them. Occasionally, she would catch a few of them patrolling through the woods for "unwanted" guests, but she made sure they wouldn't encounter any. But this was different. They were out hunting. And the hunting trip was led by the King of the Woodland Realm himself, Thranduil.

Now, she feared not only for Donna's life, but for the others as well. Nila hated useless killing. Radagast and her mostly ate the plants that they planted in their little garden and the eggs and milk with which they were provided, by a few animals he brought with him from some of his trips.

Quickening her pace she ran among the tall trees to where she felt Donna's presence. She had raised her ever since she was little and named her Donna after Gandalf's friend's mother, Belladonna.

She cared deeply for Gandalf as well. The Nuav met him a long time ago, when he came to visit Radagast. He was a wise wizard, just as wise as Radagast. Although, both wizards were wise in their own way. Sometimes she used meet him outside the forest and they would exchange words of what has been happening lately. Now, with him having left for the Undying Lands, there was only her and Radagast left.

"Donna!" she sighed as she saw the white warg on its back. She was lazily resting in the grass that she trampled beneath her in order to make a comfortable nest. "What are you doing here girl?" the beast raised its head to look at Nila and let its tongue out, breathing happily at the sight of her. She ran towards the pale creature when she heard galloping sounds approaching. They were surrounded by elves before she knew it.

"I beg you, don't hurt her! She is with me!" Nila screamed from the top of her lungs as she collapsed next to Donna. The warg felt her despair and showed her teeth, a deep growl escaping her throat, as she got on all fours and arched her back.

"Stay away from the beast!" one of the elves shouted as he raised his bow ready to shoot.

"Law!" the little Nuav vociferated as she grabbed on with both hands on Donna's fur and faced the elves, acting as a shield between them and the warg. She tried to calm her friend down, as she could feel the tenseness of her muscles under the white fur. "Imle aid." She whispered; her words like honey. The warg relaxed, its pupils dilating.

"What is this?" A deep voice asked in the Sindarin dialect. Nila learned the basic words of every language in Middle-Earth while still up there, in Nuv'atar. It was part of the education she had to receive, even if she would have never been allowed to have any contact with those people.

She looked in the direction from where the voice was coming from; it belonged to none other than the Elvenking of Greenwood. He was riding a great elk and was accompanied by six other elves behind him. The light was shining on him and illuminated his blonde hair. Upon his head there was a white crown, of pure starlight. It reminded Nila of one of Adrakar's many jewels. His upper body was covered by a long silver cloak embroiled here and there with golden strands. His hands held the velvet red rein of his elk and he had many detailed rings on his fingers. She could easily see that he was the oldest one; the way he looked, breathed and talked were giving away his age.

"Hîr nín, please don't judge by what you see." Nila pleaded. He turned his sight on her, grey orbs staring right into hers. His eyes were old and fierce, but so were the Nuav's. The Elvenking seemed surprise for a moment, perhaps expecting the girl to shy away from his protruding gaze, but she didn't.

"We will kill the foul beast whether it is to your liking or not, little girl." The elvish hunter from earlier said as he prepared to shoot.

Nila planted her feet firmly on the ground. "I will not move, nor will I flee."

"What are you?" She heard the Elvenking ask. He titled his head slightly as he looked her up and down.

"My name is Nila, your Highness. I am in the care of Radagast the Brown."

"I asked what you are, not who you are." He said harshly as he tightened his grip on the rein. "You are not human, neither are you elven. You smell like this forest, of tree bark, grass and dirt, but nothing else."

"What I am is none of your concern, your Highness." Nila said hesitantly. His features frowned. The other elves around him knew what her answer will cause.

"As long as you are in my realm you will answer every question I ask you, child." She knew she shouldn't anger a king, especially if that king was him, and yet she couldn't help it. It was in her nature to be stubborn and at the same time cautious because of what has happened to her. "My patience is running thin." A sound in the forest made all of them twitch and turn.

"Nila!" She heard Radagast shout. He came running towards her and stopped when he saw the elves. "Oh my…" He whispered looking at them. He turned to Nila. "What did you do this time?" The Nuav rolled her eyes.

"This girl was harboring a warg. Did you know of this, wizard?" Thranduil asked.

"Of course I knew. It is her pet." Radagast breathed out. The elves looked at each other in confusion. Thranduil raised his brows, looking at the white creature and then back at Nila. "We will leave you in peace now, Lord Thranduil. Come, Nila." He grabbed her hand and the little Nuav felt safe. She was prepared to go home but they were interrupted.

"She failed to answer my question." The Elvenking said as he got of his elk. Radagast looked at him, then at her. "What are you?" He was quite persistent, but he had every reason to be. Thranduil could feel that she was odd. Her body had no smell, beside the one of the forest; she had a weird presence that he wasn't sure how to feel about. Never has he encountered a creature that looked as if it was there, but at the same time, wasn't.

"I can clarify that." Radagast said without hesitation. Thranduil looked at the smiling wizard. "She is Nila. And she is in my care." He said proudly. Nila smirked, knowing that Radagast knew very well what to say, and how to say it.

"That I know, wizard." Thranduil sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Well, what else is there needed to know?" The Brown Wizard asked.

Thranduil approached the two of them, and as he got closer Nila realized just how imposing he was. He towered over her with more than one foot and he had a feeling about him that sent chills down her spine. He had killed a lot in his life, and his entire body was enveloped in a strange barrier. It seemed as if he was concealing something. She looked at him, her pupils contracted, and she tried to see behind the barrier.

"What are you doing?" The Elvenking asked as he felt a slight tension in his muscles. Without knowing she reached out her hand and tried to touch the left side of his face. Her instincts were telling her that there was something there, something that needed healing. From under the sleeve of her hood a small pale hand appeared. Thranduil immediately noticed that there was a scar that went all around it, just above her wrist. Then, through the air, an arrow went right through her palm. The pain snapped her out of her trance and she yelped, taking a few steps back. Donna sneered as she showed her sharp teeth.

"My lord, are you alright?" The elven archer called to his king. Thranduil turned to look at him, a blank stare on his face.

"You shoot only at my command!" He said, thunder in his voice. The archer bowed his head.

"Go home, Nila." Radagast whispered, his tone conveying how worried he was.

"Your wound…" Thranduil said as he took another step towards them.

"Is none of your concern!" Nila spat, gritting her teeth. "Come, Donna." She reached out to the warg and gently climbed on it. Blood was gushing out of her hand and the Nuav applied pressure on the spot where the arrow was. Before Thranduil could open his mouth to say anything else she had already left.

"I never thought that her first encounter with the elves will end like this." Radagast said looking at the Elvenking.

"I did not mean for this to happen. But I never laid eyes on anyone like her. I simply wanted to know her race. She quickly decided to respond in a disrespectful manner." Thranduil got back on his elk. "Now I have wasted my time, with both her and you."

"Well, I am disappointed to hear that." The wizard sighed. "Have a safe trip back, you highness."

"You too, wizard." Thranduil said with indifference.

Nila had reached the cabin in Rhosgobel and was tending to her wound when Radagast barged in.

"Let me see that." He said as he pulled a chair and sat next to her at the table. She gave him her hand. "You broke the arrow?" There was only half of it left in her palm. She nodded and grimaced as Radagast touched it. "You should have waited for me. Then you wouldn't have had to torture yourself like this." With a quick movement he pulled the arrow out and bandaged her hand.

"You should have waited for me this morning." She scorned him, wrapping her hand around the bandage. "You made sure I would not wake up by giving me that mushroom tea of yours."

"I only wanted to help you sleep without having that nightmare again." The Brown Wizard said as he scratched his beard. He got a bowl from a shelf and opened its lid. Inside there was a light green paste. "Here, let me put some of this too." He applied some with two fingers to the wound and Nila felt how it started to cool down the spot.

"Well, it did not work." The Nuav said disappointed. "There is nothing strong enough to help me get rid of it." She raised her pale blue eyes and met Radagast's. "Thank you." She whispered as she took a hold of his hand with her left one. "This whole encounter with the elves angered me."

Radagast put one of his hands on hers. "They can be quite jumpy sometimes, especially when they see a warg."

Nila gave him a small smile. "Well, then they have a lot more surprises then Donna coming."

"Indeed they do." Radagast said grinning. "This is why I left this morning. A little bird told me that that colony of spiders has finally started a completely new generation. They've made a little nest in that cave we provided for them and kept to their territory." Nila could jump up and shout atop of her lungs. The two of them have been trying to breed a new species of spiders for so many years and now all their work paid off.

"Oh, Radagast! You've made my day brighter!" The little Nuav jumped and hugged her elder. "So they all have my blood?" She asked as she loosened her arms around him.

"To the last one. They aren't bigger then my nose." Nila laughed as the wizard gestured this with his two fingers, clearly trying to make his nose seem smaller. Her blood, even without smell, was still the blood of a Nuav. It had the power to purify that which has been tainted. Little by little, with the help of her blood and Radagast's medicine they've managed to breed new wargs and spiders. They did this because they believed that these creatures had no fault for what they caused. They were pawns, used for centuries by Darkness.

The remaining of the day Radagast and Nila spent talking about his trip. She never ventured to far from Rhosgobel as her condition couldn't allow it. But now, she was feeling strong enough to take on the world and visit other places. As they sat at the table, the faint light of the candle illuminating their faces, Nila said to Radagast that she wanted to go and discover new things, help where she could and learn as much as she could from the documents and people of Middle-Earth.

"Nila, I know you have recovered from everything, but I am still worried about you. Nuav or not, I still see you, as I saw you five hundred years ago. Today is proof." Nila sighed as she sat in her chair. She began unwrapping the bandage from her right hand.

"I know I can be a bit reckless sometimes." Radagast looked at her from behind his bushy brows. "But, you know that I can take care of myself. I am not some young girl who doesn't know anything about the world." As she discarded the bandage she reached out to drink the rest of the mushroom tea.

"Well" The wizard said as he rose from the table. "Have you even decided where you want to go first?"

"I have had my eye set on Rivendell for quite some time now. It was my second option, but after what happened today, it has become my first." Nila said, a slight disappointment in her voice.

"Alright! We will talk about it in the morning. We need to rest now."

Radagast gave her some privacy as she changed into her night clothes. He prepared his pipe and went on the bench outside and started puffing out circles of smoke. Nila got under the covers and stared at the stars, her eyes glowing slightly as she felt herself beginning to doze off. On her right palm there was only a faint line left.


	3. Chapter 3

She dreamt of flying. Gusts of wind were grazing her cheeks. She saw the white houses, the library, the school, the plantation. Nila saw the blood on the blade. The faint whispers came from everywhere and they made her head swirl. She could feel her temples bursting. Metal was touching her wings; a light echoing could be heard. Then there was pain. She looked up, and she saw the great circle of the sun staring back at her. With tears in her eyes she continued to fall.

The Nuav woke up cursing. She knew what was going to happen, every single time, and yet, she was still scared. Radagast was immediately by her side. His hands were full of dirt from planting in the garden.

"It's alright, Nila." He said, hugging her. "It's alright." The small Nuav hugged him back and nuzzled her face in his brown cloak. She was glad he was there. It made it easier for her to overcome the shock.

The morning started out slow this time. Summer was almost at an end and the atmosphere was beginning to change. Radagast had unpacked the things he brought from his trip and prepared a salad for both of them. The Nuav got a new pair of boots. She will find great use for them once she will start her journey.

"What are you doing?" Radagast asked her as she was putting a leather stand on Donna.

"I'm going to catch some fish." She said as she attached wicker baskets to the leather straps.

"Oh, then make sure to pick up more mushrooms when you get back. You know, the little white ones that you like?" Nila gave him a smile.

"Of course!" She mounted the warg and left.

She thought the forest was most beautiful this time of year. It was warm, but not too warm, and the leaves were changing color.

But something wasn't right. It hadn't been right for quite some time now. She felt watched. And she knew by whom. The journey to Anduin took a few hours but she knew that her followers remained in the forest.

As Nila was waiting for the fish to appear she looked over the Great River. There was nothing but green plains ahead with a few scattered farms. And far away in the distance, were the Misty Mountains, standing proudly against the horizon. Donna was not far away from her, running and exploring the surroundings. The Nuav made sure that her friend will not disturb the villagers that lived around that area.

She suddenly felt like flying. But she knew she couldn't.

As the hours went by she caught about ten small fishes. The warg came by her side and brushed against her, demanding some of the fish. Nila knew she had to go hunt something to satisfy the creature, but she gave her five fishes as a snack. As they got back in the forest, she felt their presence again. How could she be fooled? Adrakar spent years training her to sense the presence of others from great distances. She picked the white mushrooms that she loved so much and some greenery that was around them. Being almost autumn, she made sure to check if there were any berries around. She found a bunch of them near a meadow and filled one of the baskets.

Nila felt Donna crouch beside her. The warg's pupils were miniscule and her sight was set on something in the peaceful meadow. There was a deer there. It was weak and had a limp leg. The Nuav raised her hand and placed it on Donna's shoulder blade. She could feel how tense her muscles were underneath and how slow her breathing had become. She was like this too. Her touch reassured the creature that she could take this one herself. Without making too much noise, the white warg jumped forward and caught the wounded deer with its teeth and claws. She stayed like that for a few moments and then released it.

The Nuav could still feel the peering eyes of the unwanted guests looking at her. She wanted to shout at them, say something to make them leave them alone, but she wanted to show them that Donna wasn't a blood thirsty beast. She got up and approached the white warg. The big creature stepped aside and let Nila sit down, near the deer. She had her knife with her and decided to take some of the meat to cook for her and Radagast.

"A rear leg should be enough." She said as she sliced through the meat. The rest was for Donna to consume and the leg was wrapped in leaves and shoved into a sack she found on the bottom of a basket. The rest of the road she went on foot, letting the warg enjoy its meal. By the time they reached Rhosgobel Donna had already buried the rest of the deer somewhere near the house.

"I've got the fish and mushrooms, plus some salad and berries. There's going to be a feast tonight to celebrate my departure." Nila said waving at the wizard. She was sure the other "pests" herd her too. After putting everything away she sat down next to Radagast on the wooden bench and reached for her pipe. She grew to like the pipe weed. It calmed her senses, especially when combined with the mushroom tea.

"What did they want from you?" Radagast asked as he made different shapes with the smoke. There is no chance the wizard wouldn't have noticed them too.

"I don't know. They just followed me around. It was quite aggravating really." She said, puffing out.

"Maybe the king is interested in you." Radagast gave her a cheeky grin.

"I know what he's interested in and I'm not going to him anything." The Nuav said, thinking about the jewels she had from Nuv'atar.

"How's your hand?" The Tender of Beasts changed the subject. Nila opened her hand and showed him her palm.

"Nothing to be concerned about." Radagast was about to say something when she cut him short.

"We should cook something. I'm starving." She sighed as she got up and went inside. They put the fish away in leaves so that it will stay fresh and Nila started to cook the meat. Radagast made some mushroom soup and salad as a side dish and then sat at the table.

It was a quiet atmosphere. They both sat at the table and ate silently without saying a word. The wizard couldn't contain himself any longer and lighted another pipe.

"So, Rivendell?" He looked at her and rested his back against the chair.

"Yes, Rivendell. I thought that it is a great opportunity to meet Elladan and Elrohir and study the documents that they have stocked up over the millennia."

"But you will have to go through the Misty Mountains. From what I heard there are still orcs around those places. Why don't you go somewhere nearer?"

"You know I wanted to go to the Woodland Realm, but now, I think that it is best to leave it for another time. As for those orcs, well, I will try to be as sneaky as possible. They won't be able to pick up my scent anyway." She said with a light chuckle. It has been her lack of scent that has helped get by unnoticed for many years in Eryn Lasgalen.

Radagast sighed. She was stubborn. "It is definitely closer than any other place."

"Well, after the fiasco that was yesterday, he would have to send me a special invitation in order for me to come." She scoffed. Nila had her moments of pride, she couldn't help it. Gulping down the rest of her food she lit a pipe for herself. "I should start packing my things." Nila sighed. Radagast was clearly still not at peace with the idea of her leaving. She could see this. "Don't worry. I will send news through birds and come back as soon as possible." She hugged him softly.

"I know you can take care of yourself. It's just the fact that you will be alone out there and looking for trouble." He gave her a suspicious look and the Nuav smiled.

"I'm not looking for trouble, but it somehow manages to find me."

"Indeed." The Tender of Beasts said, chewing his pipe lightly.

The Nuav made sure that she had everything packed for the next morning. She had her new leather boots, several maps of Middle-Earth, some pipe weed, a little bag of trinkets, her knife and some food and water for the road.

She spent the night looking at the stars and smoking with Radagast. The little Nuav was too excited for the day that was to come and she didn't mind not waking up because of her nightmare. She dozed off for about an hour before opening her eyes at the sound of rustling and Donna's snarling. There was someone there.

"Who's there?!" she shouted as she jumped up and ran in front of the shack. Her mouth dropped a little and her eyes widened at the sight. There were five elves in front of her and Radagast was talking with one of them. She recognized him because he was the bowman that shot and arrow in her palm.

"Yes, yes, this is what I have been telling her as well." The wizard said as he nodded and gesticulated towards her.

"Um, excuse me, but I'm having a hard time grasping the whole situation." Nila said, thumping her foot, arms on her waist. She looked at Radagast expecting an explanation.

"Milady" the elf said, causing Nila to arch an eyebrow at the way he addressed her "My lord and I are terribly sorry for the great misunderstanding that has happened. It was reckless of me to not obey his orders. I'm truly sorry for the injury that I have caused you."

"Well, I forgive you. I'm not mad at you for shooting at me, I'm mad at you for trying to shoot Donna." She pointed at the white warg, who was still tense because of their presence. "And, that you followed me yesterday the entire time." The Brown Wizard chuckled lightly.

The elf had a surprise expression on his face. It was obvious that he didn't think Nila would notice them.

"I had orders to check on your wellbeing, milady."

"Ah, I see. Well, thank you for that, but I'm in kind of a hurry now. So if you will please excuse, I would like to have a few words with my dear friend before I depart."

"But excuse my intrusion, milady" the blonde elf said as he got of his horse. "In addition to making sure that you are well, the King of Greenwood has invited you to stay in our halls for as long as you desire."

"Is his grace doing this because he knows I'm leaving today?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"He merely wants to discuss some things with you and then you are free to go about visiting our realm."

"I think it's a great idea!" Radagast exclaimed. Nila sighed and looked at the wizard.

"Is this what you have been talking with them about while I was sleeping, Aiwendil?" the Nuav questioned him.

"Yes. And I believe that this is the "special invitation" you were expecting to receive." He winked at her making her roll her eyes.

"I think that you will find our realm to be quite welcoming, milady." The archer said. "And you have permission to bring the, um, warg, as well." He added, stammering a bit as the white creature was staring intensely at him.

"Really? So she's no longer a "foul beast"?"

"Nila, I think you should take this opportunity." Radagast said, cutting her off.

She really thought about what a good chance this was. And she was actually sent an invitation, something she didn't expect to happen. One of them must have stayed behind and listened to her conversation with Radagast, but the effect of the pipe weed must have taken a tool on her. The Nuav cursed herself inwardly for this. She couldn't say no now. It was a personal invitation from the king and if she refused who knows what would happen to their home in Rhosgobel. Plus, it wasn't like she didn't wish to go. The Woodland Realm was first on her list of places she wanted to visit.

"I guess I should, but I am doing this only because of you, Radagast." Nila said as she pointed at the wizard. "Besides, I do not want to come off as rude."

After hesitantly attaching her belongings to the warg the elves got back on their horses. Nila knew what awaited her: a series of questions that Thranduil would want answered, but she knew how to handle this matter. She wasn't going to let herself be interrogated by him.


	4. Chapter 4

She mounted Donna and Radagast got on his sled. Stroking the white warg's fur she gave her an impulse to start walking. They traveled like this without a sound through the forest. She and the Brown Wizard would occasionally talk about small stuff and check the surroundings for disease or other things.

The Nuav examined her elven escort. There were five of them: three ellyn and two ellith. They were all tall and fair. The two ellith had long flowing hair in shades of blonde and brown and their bodies were lithe and elegant. The ellyn had straight long hair, braided here and there and stood proudly on their horses. They reminded her so much of the Nuavs. Her people also had these characteristics, which they greatly valued: long hair, perfect skin, slender bodies, and high cheekbones.

A familiar sensation started to appear between her shoulder blades, under her cloak. She kept a straight face and continued to ignore it. Nila began humming an old song her mother used to sing to her before Adrakar took her away. It calmed her down and helped her remember her parents, her old home, her friends. Without realizing it they had already reached the Woodland Realm and the elves started to take her belongings off of her warg. She was snapped out of her trance by the ellon who shot her.

"Milady, we are here." He whispered as he looked at her.

"Oh…" Nila hadn't realized just how much she had slipped back into the past.

As the Nuav got of Donna she approached Radagast. He was smiling at her, his brownish grey hair was spread across his shoulders and his hat was full of leaves. She picked them off and tapped the sides of it. Dust came out of and she chuckled.

"I must leave you here, Nila." He took her hands in his. "I must check on the newborns." She understood that he meant the spiders. The small girl hugged him tightly and whispered something in his ear.

"I know." The Tamer of Beasts said. She loosened her arms around him and gave a little smile.

"Ah, I almost forgot!" She gasped as she took out her knife. "I had been letting it grow for quite some time." She grabbed a hold of her hair at the back of her neck and in a swift movement cut her golden locks. "Here." The Nuav passed it to Radagast. "I think it will be of great help. There is a lot of energy in this one." The elves were looking in confusion at what was happening before their eyes.

"This is more than enough." He said laughing. They have been using her hair for a long time. It proved to be a powerful catalyst in the making of medicinal potions and by planting it underneath the soil, he managed to help the trees and plants purify themselves. Nila combed her short hair with her fingers, feeling more relieved now than ever.

They said their goodbyes and Radagast left. He felt that she would be safe there, and this thought calmed him. After he was no longer visible to her, the Nuav turned towards her escort. Her heart was heavy in her chest.

"Alas, if I am going to stay here for an undetermined period of time, I should get to know you."

"That will have to wait, milady." The archer said. "The king has requested your presence as soon as he learnt of your arrival."

The Nuav turned to Donna. The white creature seemed to have grown relaxed in the presence of elves.

"Do not worry. Your companion will be waiting for you in your room."

"Yes. I think it would be better like that." She placed her hands on Donna's head and looked at her. Nila whispered something to her and the warg followed the elves.

They entered the Great Kingdom of the Woodland Realm. Nila was astonished at the beauty that unfolded before her eyes. All around were wooden carved constructions of great detail. Massive roots and vines were intertwining above and below them. The elves who lived there all stopped what they were doing and looked at her, examining her from head to toe. They all appeared to live in construction that resembled houses, but they looked more like terraces. Guards were put at every corner and the air was filled with a perfume of three bark and flowers. What light managed to pierce the thick natural blanket above them shined through and illuminated the atmosphere. Elven children were running around playing with sticks but they immediately stopped as they saw her escort. The Nuav looked at the little fair ellyn and ellith and gave them a cheeky smile. They smiled back at her, curiosity visible in their eyes.

Escalating the stone steps before her she finally reached the halls of the king. They were imposing to say the least. The Nuav continued to admire what was above and under her as she walked on wood and stone bridges. Water was cascading over old stone walls and fell into a river bellow. All of the bridges that they crossed were leading to the throne. A contortioned three trunk was behind it and it reached up to the ceiling. The regal chair itself was atop of stairs, high above them. Huge elk antlers were on each side of it. They seemed to be merged with the throne along with other smaller parts of horns.

On the throne sat the Elvenking. He stood straight and proud against it. A crown was on top of his head, with twigs and white leaves arranged elegantly. His hair was draped across his chest and had little braids in it. He wore a cream robe, embroiled with silver threads and had a blue blouse underneath. The robe was long and it cascaded down the steps of his throne, hanging here and there on the antlers of the elven elk. On the bottom part, he wore dark blue pants and a pair of silver long boots.

His icy eyes met hers. There was something about him that scared her inside. But even so, she straightened her back and saluted him politely. A small smile played across his lips.

"I am glad you have accepted my invitation." His voice echoed in the vast halls. "Lady Nila" he added leaning in towards her.

"Your highness, I am thankful to you for sending me one." She bowed her head. Nila wasn't that accustomed to elven courtesy, traditions or manners of addressing. The Nuav tried to combine what she knew about the elves and what she used to do on Nuv'atar. So far, it appeared to go well.

He raised himself up from where he stood and climbed down the stairs. In that moment she felt a bit underdressed in comparison to him.

"I trusted you had a safe journey?"

"Yes, your highness. It was most pleasant."

"Tell me, how do you find my kingdom?"

Nila sighed, taking another look around her and then back at him. Her heart and body were filled with the most pleasant felling she had ever encountered in a long time. A slight glimmer of blue was visible in her eyes and her cheeks were a light hue of pink.

"Breathtakingly beautiful." She said, without realizing that she spoke those words in a Nuavian accent.

"It most certainly took your breath away from what I see." He got closer to her. "Why don't we continue this conversation at the table? You must be famished." It is true that she had left without eating anything and her stomach was grumbling. She felt a bit embarrassed because she knew that he surely heard the noise.

Nila followed him through an arched entry and reached a massive wooden table. The terrace on which they stood was surrounded by a balustrade with elven details carved on it. The Nuav glanced over it. There were waterfalls all around them. All the water was falling down bellow in a large pool. Thranduil sat at the head of the table and gestured her to join him. She sat beside him, her fingers fidgeting with her brown cloak.

They were immediately brought bowls of fruit, vegetables and wine by young ellith. Nila watched as their elegant forms paced in front of them. As a brown haired elleth placed a bowl of fruit in front of her the Nuav bowed her head and thanked her. The eleven maiden smiled gently at her words. After that the Elvenking signaled them all to leave. He rested his arms on the chair all the while continuing to watch her.

Nila didn't feel like eating anymore as soon as she felt his eyes on her. She wasn't used to this, not while she lived on Middle-Earth. On Nuv'atar she would frequently have to attend great dinners or private discussions with total strangers, or even Adrakar. She never enjoyed sitting near her master. The Nuav always felt like sticking a knife in the back of her hand only to distract her from feeling him next to her.

"Is this not to your liking?" Thranduil asked, snapping her out of her state. She quickly picked up a few berries.

"Not at all, your highness. I was just contemplating something." She put one berry in her mouth. As she chewed it she thought back to when Adrakar would punish her for not eating. It was back when she was taken from her home. Nila refused to eat, sleep or talk because she didn't understand why she had to leave her family behind and come to a strange new house.

"I understand you have some questions you want me to answer." Nila said as she took another berry. "I only ask that your highness does not make them too personal."

"Very well." Thranduil said crossing his arms on his chest. "You do not have to answer if I overstep my boundaries."

"Thank you." Nila rested her back against the chair and sighed. "I have only one question for you, your highness."

"Yes?"

"Why are you so interested in me?" She didn't quite know how to choose her words any differently.

Thranduil sighed and poured himself a glass of wine. He took a sip and as he lowered the glass from his mouth the Nuav saw that he was grinning. "I do not know exactly why I have this sudden interest, lady Nila. It might be your peculiar presence, your lack of resemblance to any race I know, the fact that I have grown bored and just wanted to find an interesting new activity…" he took another sip of the red wine "or my theories about what you keep hiding under that cloak of yours."

She froze in place. Did he know about her wings? There was no way that he could have managed to see her without it. Nila went back to the events from last night. She remembered clearly that there was no one around to see her when she took of her covering. Then again, maybe she underestimated the stealthness of the elven race.

"I see I have already overstepped my boundaries." He chuckled.

"That is quite all right, you highness. I understand that after so many millennia I too would be bored so easily." The Nuav poured herself a drink as well. The wine was sweet and intoxicating, but it wasn't enough to get her drunk.

"You are still young, lady Nila." He eyed her suspiciously as to try and guess her age. Without giving him any time to say a plain number she decided to make it clear in order to not let anyone address her as "young" or "little girl". She might have been childish most of the time, but her true age made her irascible when not properly addressed.

"Not as young as your highness thinks I am." Thranduil knew something was not right since the first moment he looked into her eyes. They were far too sharp to belong to someone young.

"When were you born?" He placed his hand on his chin and rubbed it gently.

"Near the end of the Second Age, your highness." There was a light glimmer playing in his eyes as he heard this. He couldn't contain his curiosity now, no matter how hard he tried.

"You are immortal?"

"Yes." There was no point in denying it now. She thought it would be best to just tell him what she was, just so she could see the look of confusion on his face.

"I knew it." The Elvenking exclaimed. The Nuav was surprised by this sudden jolt of excitement. "I never thought that I would come to meet a Nuav in person, at least not from what I read about your kin." He did know.

Nila stood now in the chair, mouth already open to protest, but no words came out. Since when did the elves of Middle-Earth know about the existence of their race? Who told them? No one left Nuv'atar alive, except for her.

"Where…" Her voice was hoarse. She cleared her throat and liked her lips, biting her bottom one hard, almost drawing blood. "Is there written proof of this race's existence?"

"Yes." Thranduil said, obviously noticing the fact that Nila was shaken by this information. "There is a written document in my private library that dates back to the end of the First Age."

This was too much for her to take in. For countless millennia her people have lived a secluded life without interacting with the ones below. Adrakar indoctrinated her with ideas and rules for centuries. She came to ask herself if Radagast knew this too. He was a Maiar, older than Arda itself, but he was her friend, her teacher, her savior. There was no way that he kept this to himself.

"What I do not understand is how you can hide your wings under that thin cloak." The Elvenking was clearly curious about this fact as his eyes trailed over her shoulders, almost as if trying to see under the material.

"May I see this document?" Nila managed to say, the sentence coming out as a faint whisper. There was desperation in her voice and a slight shiver and tenderness that made Thranduil open his mouth slightly.

"Of course."

The two of them left the table and Nila followed him to his chambers. There, on a massive bookcase were some of the rarest written papers from Middle-Earth. Thranduil traced his long finger on the upper shelf and stopped. He took out a binding that looked very fragile and gently opened it. The paper was old, and it was of this world but in there were words about her race written in a language she didn't understand.

"It is written in Quenya. It is an old elven tongue."

"I know what it is. I just…cannot read it." She sighed as she carefully moved the pages around. "Is every word written in this language?"

"Yes. I have received this from my father, who had it before me."

"Did he mention how it came in his possession?"

"He said that a few years after he became king an anonymous person left this as a gift to him. It was in his chambers, but no one reported any intruders."

"That is odd. His guards must have been great in number so how would someone break into the royal chambers?" Nila whispered her eyes still trailing the unreadable symbols on the pages. "Unless…they could not feel their presence."

"There is nothing in here which states that Nuavs can make themselves unnoticed, not when there are hundreds of elven guards around." He looked at her. "I could not feel yours in the forest, and even now, when you are here beside me, I still cannot sense it. It is as if you are nothing but thin air."

Her mind trailed back. She searched for answers in a distant past.

"The Descent…" As soon as these words left her lips, Thranduil shot her a surprised look.

"I have read that it is the greatest punishment of your kin. All those who have their wings cut are not considered Nuavs anymore."

"Exactly." She raised her blue eyes and met his. "The Descended are no longer of Nuavian race. As a result, they no longer exist." Her voice was low and melancholic.

"They are invisible…"

Thranduil looked at Nila. He realized at that moment that the Nuav in front of him no longer had her wings.


	5. Chapter 5

Her hand was resting against her collar bone, and as she rubbed it her eyes trailed of elsewhere. She couldn't look at him anymore. The Nuav couldn't stand anyone's presence.

After making that discovery Nila asked to be excused. A young ellon showed her to her chamber. She had the most private guest room. It was in a secluded area of the king's halls, away from peering eyes. All her belongings had been brought before she arrived there and Donna was waiting for her on the steps which led to a small courtyard.

When she was finally alone the Nuav approached the steps and sat next to the white warg. Her head was spinning with all sorts of thoughts that she couldn't place together. Donna raised her head and placed it on her lap. She felt her pain. Nila stroked her fur gently and kept her gaze far away, in the distance. In front of her, over the balustrade of the courtyard, were the halls of Greenwood. Her room was high up, attached to the trunk of an old tree. From there she saw the immensity of the realm, with its old trees and high constructions.

Nila's mind was not there. She was far away, searching for answers. A distant memory started coming back to her. It was the day of her Descent. She remembered how after the great pain started, her body felt like it was split in two and her soul started pouring out. She felt like grains of dust in the strong wind. It felt as if all that she was until then, all that she knew disappeared in the blink of an eye.

She needed answers. Nila knew she had to find out what was written in that book and who wrote it. But she needed to see Radagast as well. Not only to find out if he knew of this, but also to feel some kind of stability for her shaken mind.

* * *

><p>Thranduil sat on his throne with a glass of wine in his hand. As he was gazing at the red liquid in the silver cup one of his guards approached him.<p>

"My lord, the handmaidens cannot find lady Nila. She is not in her chambers. She is gone." The guard had a terrified look in his eye. He could not comprehend how the girl could leave on his watch and he feared how his king would react to the news.

The Elvenking didn't say anything. He took a sip and liked his lips, enjoying the taste of the sweet liquid.

"Is the warg still in her chamber?" He finally spoke.

"Yes."

Thranduil smiled subtly. "Then she will return."

* * *

><p>Radagast was returning from the spider nest when he encountered her. From the moment he saw her, he knew that there was something wrong. Her eyes had a peculiarity about them that made everything around seem invisible. They were glowing lightly and were glazed in the sunlight. Her face was flushed, her legs were shaking and sweat was running down her temples.<p>

They sat down on a tree trunk that had fallen of old age and stood there quietly for a few moments. Nila had her hands together, her fingers intertwining and her head was hanging low. Radagast was watching her with his dark blue eyes, a concerned look on his face.

"Nila, what burdens your mind?"

"Did you know of my people's existence before I told you?" She blurted out. His eyes dropped low and his wrinkles accentuated the face of a desolated man. "Please, Aiwendil, I want the truth." Nila sighed as she put her free hand on his.

"While I knew for certain that you were something else, I was not sure whether or not I had prior knowledge of you. Much was lost from my mind as time passed and maybe I was once aware of your race."

"My friend…" She grasped his hand a bit tighter. "King Thranduil was aware of my kin. He has in his possession a document that speaks of Nuavs." Her lip was starting to tremble from the powerful emotions that she felt. "Is this why you insisted that I go to him? Did you know?"

The Brown wizard did not know what to say. Nila could see that he was shocked and her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"You did not know…" She whispered.

He shook his head and placed his hand over his mouth, tangling his fingers in the thick beard. "How could I? I would have told you long ago, only to spare you this agony right now. How is it that it came into his possession?"

"His father passed it to him. Someone had left it in his chambers…" Her eyes were starting to slightly glow. "Someone who went by unseen."

"Could it be?" He questioned, wide eyed. "Someone like you, dear child?"

"It is what I think as well, but this one surpasses me greatly in stealth. I do not know how. The text might hold secrets that need to be uncovered, and perhaps the author's identity may appear as well."

"This journey proved itself to be more than you have bargained for." He made her look at him and saw that her eyes were saddened by something.

"I am truly sorry for doubting you." The Nuav hugged him, locking her arms behind his neck.

"It is understandable, Nila. After all, how else would you react to such news?"

"But it was not wise of me, Radagast. I could have thought this through…" The Nuav managed a smile. "You need not be so kind to me. You are powerful and wise…and kind hearted…" Placing her hand on his chest she sighed and looked into his dark orbs. "Do not let me take advantage of that." The girl said in a serious tone.

Aiwendil did nothing but smile at her. He gently caressed the back of her head, like he would a child, not letting his eyes look away from hers. "It is not like you to do such a thing." He saw her dart her eyes away, trying to think of how to say her next words. "Is there something else?"

"Could it possibly be that a higher power knew of us?" Her words made his chest heave, his old features becoming even more prominent.

"That is beyond my knowledge. Not once did they speak of your race or deity. If they knew, then it was not for us to be made aware of."

Sighing, Nila clasped her hands together and looked at the grass covered ground bellow her feet. "I see… But could there be other beings in Middle-Earth that might be familiar with my kind?" She paused, and with a little hesitation in her voice, continued. "Besides elves, there are other ancient creatures living upon these lands, and bellow." He voice was a whisper.

"Who is to say, my dear child? Many of them would not even speak of it if they knew…For now, the document may prove to be the only useful source that you have."

"How I hope that something good might come to light, my dear friend. So much has happened these past few days, so much has changed." She raised her eyes and smiled at him."Thank you…" Although her voice was weak, her gratitude was real.

"You know I care deeply about you, Nila. I would never want to hurt you."

"I know." She said sniffing. "I should probably return…" Nila got up and combed her hair. "I will find someone to help me read the document, as I imagine that Thranduil would not want to part with it."

"What language is it in?"

"Quenya."

Adrakar considered that she did not need to learn this language. Nila was only taught the commonly used languages, and even then, she only knew about two hundred words from each. With Radagast and her being so immersed in what was going on in the forest she never considered asking him to teach her. The Nuav didn't even know if he remembered the language at all.

"Well, I am sure that the elven scholars will be glad to help you with it."

Radagast went to his sled and gave her his arm. "Hop on." The Nuav gladly obliged and took his hand.

* * *

><p>Night had almost fallen over the Great Forest. The Elvenking watched as the rays of light started to fade away. He was still with a drink in his hand. His grey eyes moved slowly and landed on Nila.<p>

"I am sorry for taking my leave without announcing, your highness."

"That is quite alright. I imagine you needed answers from the wizard."

"About the document…I ask for permission to let someone qualified help me with it. I imagine it is dear to you, and I swear I will take care of it, for it is important to me as well."

"That will not be necessary." Nila frowned. The Elvenking would not part with it. "I want to propose you a deal." He got up from his throne and joined her. "As an addition to letting you have access to my realm's knowledge, I will personally help you read the document. In return, I wish to learn your language and customs as the pages do not contain any information of this sort."

"Your highness, I do not understand your wish to learn a language that is practically "dead", even to me."

"As I have stated earlier this day, I have grown bored of my everyday life. I would do anything to keep myself entertained after so many centuries." He sighed as he walked past her. Nila was immediately behind him. They returned to the table which had already been set for them.

Nila couldn't help but feast her eyes with the delicacies that were lying right in front of her. The combination of smells and colors of the food made her mouth water. The young elleth which served her earlier brought her a napkin and placed it beside her plate.

"Would milady need anything else?"

"N-no…Thank you." Nila stammered, trying to remember her table manners. After many years of instruction and punishment, inflicted by Adrakar and his servants, the Nuav instinctively knew how to act at the table. But this was not Nuv'atar.

"You need not be worried about your behavior at the table. I imagine that your hunger must be great. Eat now, and tomorrow we will start our lessons."

The Nuav contemplated on what Thranduil said while she ate. Nuavian wasn't particularly complicated as a spoken language, but in terms of writing, the complex alphabet that her people used would give anyone a hard time. Then again, this was her chance to uncover the mysteries of the document and what it said about her kin.

While she was escorted to her chamber by an elven guard they were approached by the elleth from earlier. A smile was playing on her lips as she came face to face with him.

"His grace appointed me to be her personal handmaiden." She addressed him casually. The guard gave her a kind look and departed. Before he could turn around, the elven maiden brushed her fingers briefly against his and whispered something to him. Nila couldn't understand what she said but she was aware that they had some kind of connection.

As the two of them entered her room the Nuav was greeted by Donna. She expected the elleth to back away but to her surprise she was standing still, looking at the warg with curiosity.

"You can touch her if you want. She is very kind." Nila smiled and invited the handmaiden beside her. The elf approached with small steps and raised her hand. She stood like that, her hand lingering in the air for a few moments, above Donna's head. The white creature sniffed it and gently raised herself to make contact with her palm.

"She is unique, milady." The elleth said scratching the fur beneath her fingers.

"You do not have to call me "milady"." Nila sighed. "My name is Nila."

"If your wish is to be addressed like that, then this is what I shall do, but only when there is just the two of us. I fear that my words might offend someone…higher up."

"I understand."

She looked at her. Nila could see her more clearly now. The elleth had very delicate features, from her slim creamy face, to her thin long body. From under her long brown locks peeked two small pointed ears and her eyes were a light shade of green. The dress she wore was a warm yellow color, with long sleeves that had white crochet ends. Nila felt herself slowly fading as she sat beside her gentle form.

"What is your name?"

"Lalait."

"Lalait, I want you to know that you do not have to consider yourself obligated to act a certain way around me. I do not need formalities or a servant. I just want us to be…"

"Friends?"

Nila looked at her. Lalait's flawless face shined with happiness.

"Yes." She said shifting her eyes. She figured that since she was going to spend quite a long amount of time here, she should start making acquaintances.

"Well" the elf straightened herself "I still have to tell you that you have what you need in the closet and that the bath is ready. I will also come tomorrow morning to wake you up and serve breakfast."

Lalait headed for the door but turned at the last minute. "Is there anything else you desire, Nila?"

"No. It's quite alright, Lalait."

"In that case I wish you good night."

"Good night to you too."

The elleth smiled and left, closing the door behind her silently. Nila's eyes fell back on Donna who started licking her hand. She could feel from her smell that she had eaten not long ago. The warg went back to sleep on the stairs. They had total privacy now and the Nuav could finally relax. Outside, in the large halls, she heard the echoing of elven songs.

The bath Lalait mentioned was attached to her room as a small chamber. She pushed the curtain that separated it and stepped inside. It was warm and damp. In front of her was a small round basin filled with hot water. The steam that rose from it escaped through a hole in the ceiling. Drops of condensed water fell every now and then around her.

Nila sighed as she breathed in the sweet scent of the water and enjoyed the heat on her skin. She unclasped her brown cloak and threw it on the ground beside her. The rest of her clothes followed shortly after and she submerged in the tub. Her muscles began to relax. The Nuav held her breath and went under the water for a few seconds. She rose fast and started cleaning herself. Her blue eyes trailed the scars on her skin, with every mark she saw the past came back to haunt her.

**I want to thank llcyyxx for helping me with editing the story. This will bring small changes to the larger plot that this fanfic has. I hope that you will like this rewritten version. (I for one, consider it an improvement.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank you all for the positive reviews and lovely words. :) Hopefully I will still keep you entertained with the future chapters. If there's anything you guys think that I can do better than just tell me. I welcome any opinion with open arms.**

She dreamt of flying. In a split second she felt the blade, and blood started pouring out. She was falling, and as she fell she saw the sun above her. The blood of another dripped on her face as her orbs stared into those of her father's. Tears filled her eyes, and then darkness swallowed her.

"Nila…Nila…Nila!" In the begging a faint whisper and then louder and louder she heard a voice calling her back to reality. As she opened her eyes Nila saw Lalait standing right by her side. The elleth had a concerned look on her face, but at the same time her eyes conveyed the fact that she was scared. The Nuav realized that it was because of her glowing eyes. Every time she woke up from this dream her eyes would glow fiercely.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She said as she rose from the bed. She closed her eyes and avoided contact.

"I was just surprised, that's all." Lalait tried to hide her feelings. "It must have been a terrible nightmare…"

"Yes…it was…" Nila whipped her forehead, still breathing heavily.

"Do you have it often?"

"Every night." The Nuav's voice was stern as she spoke those words.

"I am sorry to hear that." She said with compassion. "I have brought you breakfast." Lalait gestured towards the tray that was on her nightstand. On it there were a small slice of bread and a bowl of fruit.

"Thank you."

"When you are done the king would want you to come in his chambers. There will be a guard at your door who will escort you there."

Lalait picked up her clothes that sat folded on a chair but forgot about the cloak that the Nuav hid in the closet. The elleth threw Nila and Donna a smile before she left.

"Well, she's nice." The Nuav said in her native language looking at the warg. Donna just came by her side and rested her head on the bed. "I'm alright, sweetie." She pet her lightly. A small growl came from her and Nila smiled.

After finishing her meal she went to the closet and opened it. Inside there were various dresses, that were obviously shortened by tailors to fit her. She searched for a simple pair of pants but she didn't find any. Sighing in desperation she picked out a dress and looked at its back. It had been altered as well. She put on some shoes and tied her brown cloak back on.

"Don't you want to come?" she addressed the warg who was still lying with its head on the bed. Small snoring noises escaped Donna's throat as she fell asleep. "I'll take that as a "no"."

As she opened the door Nila bumped right into the guard.

"Good morning, milady."

"Good morning."

"I have orders to…"

"I know. Lalait told me." She saw as the corners of his mouth curled slightly upwards at the mention of her name.

Thranduil sat at his table on his private terrace. He gazed down at the waterfalls below and his hands trailed over the old pages of the Nuavian document. The Elvenking was lost in thought. There were a bottle and two glasses on the table, one of them with wine in it. He snapped back as soon as he heard the door open.

"Lady Nila is here, my king."

"Let her in."

The Nuav entered his quarters admiring the luxury of the rooms. The door that she went through led right to the library that she saw before. From there she went to where the voice came from. It guided her to the terrace. He was there, sitting at a wooden table with the papers in front of him.

"Good morning, your highness."

"Good morning."

The Elvenking turned towards the Nuav. Thranduil looked at her and sighed. She stopped where she was, confused by his behavior.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I am just disappointed to see you wearing that worn out cloak of yours. After all the trouble I went through to get you those beautiful dresses, you choose to mask them under that dirty thing."

"With all due respect, I did not ask for those dresses." She said as she threw him an annoyed look.

"Are all Nuavs so irascible?"

"I consider it to be a normal reaction, your highness."

Thranduil raised his eyebrow and signaled her to join him at the table.

"Did you behave like this back then as well?"

"For a while…But then I began to consider the outcome."

"And what outcome was that?"

"I would be punished for my misbehavior."

Thranduil looked her in the eyes. They were full of painful memories from punishments inflicted on her from an early age. For a moment he felt a knot in his throat. His heart was filled with a sentiment he hadn't felt in a while.

"You speak so lightly of these horrors. Do they not haunt you?"

"It happened a long time ago, and I was trained to endure."

She was beginning to grow impatient of all this talk about her personal life.

"Would you like some wine?" The Elvenking said, changing the subject as he saw the look of irritation on her face.

"I would like to start our…lesson, your highness." She gripped the handles of her seat and straightened her back against the backrest.

"I do not feel like it yet." He poured wine in her cup, filling it. "I wish to know more about you. For instance, how you got here."

The Nuav couldn't help but let a few words escape her lips in her language.

"Was that an insult?" He raised his voice and leaned in towards her. Taken back by his action Nila hit her head against the wooden back of the chair.

"No, your highness. I would know better than to insult a king, even if it is in a language that he does not understand." He felt her words were sincere and leaned back against his seat.

"Than what did you say?"

"I simply said that it is personal."

"You keep saying that about everything." He sighed. "I will have to keep track of all this things that are personal to you."

Thranduil watched her as she drank her wine. Nila looked away and her eyes caught a glimpse of the small particles of dust that played in the sun rays. All this time she wasn't aware that the Elvenking was eyeing her intensely.

He saw her much better now that she was finally standing in the morning light. The sun was caught in her golden short hair and her pale face had a slight glow to it. Her light blue eyes reflected the light and seemed ethereal compared to any orbs he saw before.

"We can start now." He sighed as he turned his eyes away from her. Thranduil felt odd after gazing at her form.

"Finally!"

"Don't push your luck." He warned her, his grey orbs meeting hers again.

Nila raised her hands and slightly opened her palms as to say "sorry". Thranduil saw that the arrow wound was gone, but chose not to say anything about it.

The Nuav started to teach him the basic words of her language. Thranduil picked up the information quick but was still not good enough at the accent. While Sindarin was a melodious language, Nuavian was a combination of soft, rough, low and high sounds. Moreover, Nila didn't have enough patience to sit and play teacher because of the king's whims.

After a few hours the Nuav quickly forgot to use any more polite appellatives, all the while Thranduil did not seem offended by this, probably because he was too concentrated on figuring out the complicated accent.

"You're supposed to say it from the back of your throat." She moaned in exasperation while trying to help him say "ctrah" which meant "understand" in her language. It all seemed so simple to her but she never considered the fact that the Elvenking had other expectations when wanting to learn her language.

"This is nothing like I'd imagined it to be." Thranduil sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "The document says that it comes from the soul. I thought it would be more…harmonious, not this suffocating struggle."

"It does come from the soul." Nila said offended by his commentary. "It comes from here." She put her hand on her chest, where here hart was, but quickly lifted it as she felt a jolt go through her bones. The scar that was there never healed.

"Then maybe you are not teaching it the right way." The Elvenking lifted his hand to arrange his long silky hair. The blonde straight strands went swiftly through his fingers, like a calm flowing river. "This language is really raw and I do not find it that pleasing to the ear…nor the tongue for that matter."

"There is no way to truly appreciate Nuavian if it is only spoken."

"Then how does it have to be?"

"It has to be made through spiritual connection." Nila huffed as she was almost at the edge of her seat.

"Show me." Thranduil said with a serious expression on his face. It sounded like an order and the Nuav became suspicious.

"I cannot." Nila whispered. She lifted her eyes to look at him. The Elvenking had an annoyed look on his face. "You knew about this from the document!" She raised her voice and sprung up from the chair.

"Perhaps."

Nila placed her palm on her forehead and sighed. Inhaling deeply she sat back down and glared at him. This was not amusing her. He had been toying with her all this time. But she had to find a way to be patient, even if it seemed impossible.

"I have every right to be curious about you. You haven't told me much about yourself even if I have given you a chance to live here, under impeccable conditions." She opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted her. "And I know that there are things that are personal, for obvious or less obvious reasons, but there has to be an equivalent exchange."

"Your highness must understand that it is hard for me to divulge things about myself to strangers."

"But we are not strangers." Thranduil said with a smile. "I am your teacher, and you are mine."

"So you still wish to learn Nuavian?"

"Of course."

The Elvenking decided that he would make an exception this time. "I think we can take a look at this now." He placed the document in front of her. Nila sat dumbfounded for a few moments, not understanding why Thranduil cut their lesson short. Truthfully, it didn't really matter to her now.

"I am going to go ahead and start reading it, that is, unless you want to learn Quenya as well." He gave her a little grin, obviously trying to push her buttons.

"There's a time and a place for that, and it's not now, your highness." She emphasized the last two words. Still maintaining a slight smile, the Elvenking focused on the first page.

He cleared his throat and started.

_"The first were born from the Light. And it is in the Light that they return when death finally takes them. It was decided, upon their awakening, that they shall be immortal creatures of the sky and received wings more powerful than the wind and fairer than any gem. The wings were their source of life and their bridge between spiritual worlds."_

Nila threw Thranduil an annoyed look upon hearing the last phrase. He just smiled, not giving her any attention and continued.

_"The Creator placed their homeland in the great vast heaven, hidden in the clouds, and constructed the Great Barrier to shield them from unwanted eyes. The island in the sky was named Nuv'atar and its dwellers took the name of Nuavs._

_The Originals were the first Nuavs He created. They stood, of all sizes…" _Nila's mouth opened slightly when hearing this. Thranduil stopped and looked at her. She told him to proceed. _"…with hair like the sun, eyes like the sky and skin like stars."_

He stopped again. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I…didn't know some of the Originals were not…like the others. He always said that they were all the same."

"He?" Thranduil asked, cocking his head a little to the side.

"My teacher." The word "teacher" spilled from her lips with disgust. "Those who looked like me were considered…mongrels." Her voice was full of pain. He watched her as she propped herself on her elbows and placed her palms on the sides of her neck.

"Why?"

"I…don't know." Nila's voice was almost cracking, but she contained herself. She had to know what else was written in there.

"Are you sure you want me to continue?" Thranduil asked. He felt concerned about the little Nuav.

"Yes." She looked him in the eye and straightened her back again. Her hands remained on the table and were clenched together.

_"Upon being conceived, they appeared as nine figures of unknown proportions and without exact shape or color. As they rested in the Light, waiting for their home to be ready, their Creator took a form of his own on Nuv'atar in order to keep the floating island together. He came to be known as V'kena Dar, with roots that sunk deep into the soil and rock and provided them with water and fruitful ground. _

_The first one to take form was Lavder."_

"The first Guardian…" Nila whispered in Nuavian. Thranduil understanding what she said continued reading.

_"And he took the role of Protector and Father of all. He had been chosen by the higher power to be a Guardian to Nuv'atar and its people, and therefore, the only one, who upon meeting death be born again in another shape and with another life. He took the responsibility and stepped on the island for the first time. _

_After him came Yura. She carried the power to absorb and spread knowledge to one and all. Her plans were to create a language that will pass the boundaries of sound, write the books that will contain the lessons of the ages and teach the others about the world around them. _

_Next was Frag. And he contained the life of a thousand plants within himself. As he descended, he opened his palms and seeds spread into the air and onto the ground._

_Besta was born shortly after, and brought with her one thousand beasts that would roam their land. Under her wings countless creatures will grow and multiply._

_Mindir brought with him the beauty of art, music, literature and dance and he offered comfort through them to all Nuavs. He created the finest of things and his songs and texts remained in history._

_Their builder was Carfir and he stepped onto Nuv'atar and marveled at its vast lands and good rock. He will build their houses, streets, schools and libraries. Every construction will be beautiful to look at and its durability will be unmatched._

_Firvol was chosen to be V'kena Dar's priestess and her duty was to help Nuavs find their spiritual side and connect with each other. Together with Yura she fashioned the Nuavian language. _

_In order to have the Nuavs ready for any kind of calamity Tunar was elected as master of arms and combat. His hands were strong and with them he forged the greatest swords, armors and shields._

_Waiting for the last figure to take form, the Originals watched as it started to appear in front of them. But this figure was different from the moment it was created, for half of it started to struggle for independence. It let out sounds like thunders and hurricanes, and made the Nuavs back away as they saw it crack in two. The two halves separated and slowly descended upon the ground. From under the fading light, the faces of the first siblings emerged, bond by the same blood. _

_One became the caretaker of all small Nuavs, and the other was entrusted with keeping the order and write down the rules that they had to live by. And they were called Yndris and Adrakar."_


	7. Chapter 7

Thranduil's eyes peeked up from under his lashes and saw Nila, with her hands still intertwined and her face just as serious. But her eyes had a small glow to them, a glow that conveyed the fact that something disturbed her.

"Anything uncommon?" he said as he placed the page down.

"No. I knew all of this."

"This Lavder, is he no longer alive?" The Nuav shot him a questioning look. "You said that he was the first Guardian. What happened to him?"

"He killed himself." Adrakar told her that after many centuries of servitude as the Protector, Lavder couldn't go on living. He gave up, and committed suicide in secrecy by decapitating himself. It was a shameful deed for them, much like the Descent.

"And who took his place?"

"His name was Ganalac." Her eyes dropped low. "He didn't live long… His spirit was frail and he turned to dust as well, by his own hand."

"How many more followed?"

"Just one…" Thranduil looked at her. She wouldn't return his gaze and fondled with the soft material of her dress.

He decided he will let her breathe for a bit. They both needed a brake after all.

"You are free to go now. There is plenty of time to continue this later."

Nila felt like a weight had been lifted of her chest. She was glad he didn't ask any more questions.

"Have a good day, your highness." She bowed her head and left the room with large steps.

Thranduil stayed like that. He continued to stare at the chair in front of him as if she was still there. Without realizing, he frantically searched for her eyes again, as if she had never left the room. Her strangeness baffled him; and it wasn't just the way she looked, it was also the way she acted, they way she spoke. It came back to Thranduil that the Nuav addressed him without taking into account the fact that she was talking to a king. And oddly enough, that didn't bother him.

He wasn't the same Elvenking he was centuries ago. After the evil of Sauron was washed out of Eryn Lasgalen the blanket of darkness slowly disappeared from his peoples' minds. They grew brighter again, they were happy and rejoiced. The fog from his eyes lifted as well, but there was no doubt that the wounds in his heart, caused by the countless deaths he witnessed and his son's departure, weren't mended. His mind trailed back to Nila. She was nothing but a distraction for him; something to keep him occupied and not let his mind sink back to the past.

* * *

><p>The Nuav decided that after the suffocating hours that she had to indulge, a walk through the great kingdom of Greenwood would do her much good. On her way through the cavernous construction she passed by many elves, one more beautiful than the other. Some didn't seem to notice her and others just looked at her curiously, examining the little Nuav with their sharp eyes. As she got past the guards, she threw them a smile and hoped that they weren't too angry about her sneaking away while they were on duty.<p>

Nila headed towards the center, where all the alleys meet, and tried to find a market. The terrible itching on her back had been bothering her tremendously and she just wanted to get some plants to prepare a salve. It was right were her wings had been. The wounds were healed but from time to time they would start stinging and aggravate the intensity of her nightmare.

All of this was new to her. She didn't exactly know where she was headed and was too stubborn to ask any of the Silvan elves. Most of them just looked at her, the same way they looked when she first arrived. Around her were ateliers of tailors, shoemakers and jewelers, but none with medicinal plants.

Here and there small wooden benches were placed and on one of them was an elleth who was working on some crochet cloth. The Nuav headed towards her, mustering the courage to ask for directions.

"I'm sorry to…disturb you, milady, but could you please tell me where I can find medicinal plants?" she managed to get out in a lousy Sindarin accent.

The elf raised her brows and looked at her. She blinked, confused by her lack of presence. Nila felt weird. She expected the elleth to ignore her or leave.

"Oh" the elf managed to get out at the last minute. "You have to go to the other market center. There is a shop there with a large diversity to choose from." She said in Westron, pointing at the road to her right.

"Thank you so much." Nila said with a large smile. The elleth looked at her kindly and continued her needle work.

At the end of that road there was another market, full of stalls with vegetables, fruits and fresh hunting meat. On the other side was the shop. It was a large construction, with two carved pillars in front of its entrance.

"Lady Nila!" a masculine voice suddenly called from behind her. She turned and saw an elven guard standing there. "Lord Thranduil has ordered me to be at your side if you were to distance yourself too much from the king's halls."

"I just wanted to buy some plants…" Nila said pointing at the shop. "I have money, so there's no problem here."

The guard shook his head and approached her."I cannot disobey his majesties orders, milady. Tell me what plants you need and I will procure them for you myself."

She sighed. "Let's us go in the shop together, alright?" He stood there for a few moments then decided to go in with her.

* * *

><p>Lalait hurried up the steps that led to the king's chambers. She made sure she looked presentable and entered. The elleth had never been in this part of the realm and she was taken aback by the beauty of his rooms.<p>

Thranduil was in the library. His long silk robe flowed as he paced impatiently through the room. Lalait bowed her head as soon as he noticed her presence.

"You called for me, my king?"

He finally stopped in front of her and put his hands behind his back resuming his royal composure. "I appointed you as her handmaiden because I saw that she found your presence pleasant."

Lalait didn't show it, but she was smiling on the inside. The small Nuav had been very kind and polite to her.

"I want you to tell me what you two have been discussing." His voice was serious and Lalait felt intimidated.

"Not much, milord. We just talked last night and this morning." She forced herself to stand still, but her fingers were trembling as if she was in the middle of a snow storm.

"And what did you two talk about?"

She gulped, trying to get right of the lump in her throat. "About her…warg."

"The beast surely is just as strange as her…" he sighed. "What else?"

Lalait knew exactly what happened this morning. As soon as she walked in Nila's room she noticed it.

"Lady Nila has been having dreadful nightmares."

Thranduil arched his brow, her words making him interested.

"I do not know when they started but she said that she has them regularly. When I entered her room this morning, and approached her sleeping form to wake her, I heard her whisper something in a strange language. It was a single word that I didn't understand."

"What was it?" he asked intrigued.

The elleth shifted uncomfortably. "Adrakar."

Thranduil raised his chin up, and his eyes flinched at the mention of his name.

"When I woke her up, she opened her eyes and they were…glowing." She was obviously holding herself back from asking the king if he knew what strange creature Nila was. But she knew that Thranduil wanted his questions to be answered.

"Anything else?" He said in a monotone voice.

"No…" Lalait had always been intimidated by him. It wasn't just the fact that he was her king, but his appearance and what her parents told her about his past made her avoid eye contact. Like all Silvan elves, she respected Thranduil, but she knew that if she disobeyed him, there was no turning back.

"I wish you to report everything that happens, everything that you talk about, to me." It was an order, and the elleth knew that she had to do as he said.

"Yes, my king."

"You may leave."

* * *

><p>She bowed her head and left his room. As soon as she was on the other side of the door she sighed in relief. In her mind, she was sorry for what she had done to Nila.<p>

The shop was even more impressive on the inside. The walls were decorated with elegant tapestry and on the floor there was a wine red carpet with small mauve decorations. All the different scents of the plants around her were combined in a pleasant perfume that lingered in the air. To her right and left were crates displaying all kinds of plants.

The seller was a slim ellon with delicate features. As soon as they entered he greeted them with a smile. His eyes landed on Nila and his sight sharpened. She didn't mind it; in fact, she was used to it by now.

"Good day! How may I help you?" He said, approaching them. His light chestnut hair that reached down to his lower back glistered in the dim light as he moved.

Nila marveled at his perfect complexion. Just like the others his skin radiated healthiness and his high cheekbones completed his angled face.

"We are in need of some plants." She heard the guard say.

"I just need a few things." Nila jumped in. It bothered her that Thranduil ordered the ellon to take care of her to the point where she couldn't speak for herself anymore. The Nuav left his side and joined the shop keeper. After getting everything she needed, she was ready to pay him. The guard, seeing this, intervened immediately and insisted on paying for the plants himself.

"I wouldn't want to let someone pay for my purchased goods if I didn't know their name." She said as they exited the shop. The whole situation was too tense and the Nuav wanted to help him relax a little. The ellon stopped. She smiled at him and suddenly he felt a little less concentrated on his orders.

"I'm Nila." The Nuav said bowing her head a little seeing as the guard took his time to respond.

"Dannalass." He bowed back and took off his helmet. She could see now waves of red hair falling from under the solid piece of armor. His appearance was a little different than that of the other male elves she saw. There was a hint of human blood in him.

"How did you find me?" She questioned Dannalass. "I am quite easy to get by unseen."

"You didn't really sneak out this time. Some of the elves are bound to notice you." He said, ruffling his shoulder long locks.

As she met his brown eyes Nila immediately recognized him. He was the same guard who knew Lalait.

"Did the king appoint you to be my personal guard as well?" She smirked and crossed her arms.

"I do not know that, Nila. He must have his reasons, seeing as you are quite capable of leaving without being noticed." They started walking slowly on another road.

"One of my many talents." She stuffed the bundle of plants in the pocket of her cloak. "I just hope I haven't angered any of the other guards."

"No, they are not easily angered, but maybe they doubt their skills now."

As they passed the crowds of elves Nila felt their peering eyes on her.

"I think that it must be quite strange for everyone here to see me walk among them."

"We are secluded from the outside world, except for the trading between us and the men of Dale, but they will get used to you here. I think you are more like a strange child in their eyes." He said it with the best of intention, looking down at her. "There is no doubt that there is something about you that we haven't seen before, but it is not our place to pester you with impertinent questions."

"You're right, that's the king's job." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Dannalass looked at her, surprised by the casual manner in which she spoke of Thranduil.

"How long have you been in his service?" Nila asked him, sensing his discomfort.

"Almost 200 years. I was a young ellon back then, but just as skilled as the others; something I received from my mother." He smiled proudly and puffed his chest out, earning a chuckle from Nila.

"What made you want to become a guard and put up with his majesty?"

"I wanted to be close to someone…" A slight blush creped on his cheeks and his eyes looked away from her.

"A special elleth I presume?" The Nuav said smirking.

"The most…" he lowered his chin and smiled hazily looking down at his feet.

"Yeah, I know, she's my handmaiden."

His eyes shoot up and stared at her. With his mouth slightly parted he saw Nila smiling at him.

"You two haven't been that discreet, you know."

He chuckled slightly and cocked his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I want you to know that I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you." He bowed his head, his heart full of joy. "I hope that you will have your wishes granted as well."

In her mind, Nila was aware that her wish right now was to find out the truth about her race's history, but whether this will bring her joy or sorrow, she did not know.


	8. Chapter 8

After what seemed like hours of exploring some parts of the Woodland Realm, Nila saw before her a tall terrace, from old but still solid wood. Inside there were a group of small ellyn and ellith. They all sat in a circle, around an older elf who held a lesson of Westron. The children didn't look older than ten, and they all had angelic features.

Then, just above her on a branch, she heard the familiar chirping of one of Radagast's messenger birds. She had hoped that the little grey creature would come today. Nila took a few steps back, causing Dannalass to look at her confused, and started chirping back just like Radagast taught her. This behavior aroused the curiosity of the ellyn and ellith, as they all gathered in front of the school to watch her.

The bird brought news about what the Brown Wizard had been doing in her absence. Aiwendil asked her if her wounds were alright and if she needed some medicine for her back. She assured him that there was no need for it. With another few chirps and whistles from Nila, the messenger flew, carrying information about Thranduil's deal and what was in the first pages of the document.

As her blue orbs lowered she found herself being stared at by a lot of prying eyes. She couldn't stop a blush from coloring her cheeks as the children came even closer. Nila smiled kindly at the little ones and threw Dannalass a confused look. She didn't know what to expect from them as they encircled her. The look on the guards face was priceless; he was still bewildered about what happened earlier, but there was also a hint of amusement in his eyes as he saw the Nuav among all those elflings.

"Hello…" she barely managed to get and waved weakly at the shorter beings.

"Did you talk with the bird?" The tallest one among them said. He might have been the eldest, his green eyes giving him away.

"Yes."

"You are weird." Another ellon jumped in. He was immediately elbowed by the elleth beside him, and she threw him an angry look.

"Be nice." She then turned towards Nila, her blue eyes shining brightly from under her light brown bangs. "I'm sorry, he's always like this."

"It's no problem." The Nuav crouched so that she was at the same level as them.

"Do you stay in the king's halls?" Another one asked. "Is it beautiful in there?"

"Yes, but I think that this place is more beautiful, just don't tell his highness." She winked at them. They all had small smiles on their lips. Nila noticed that their teacher was behind them. She gave him a reassuring look and lifted herself up. "I think you should go back to your studies. Your teacher is waiting for you."

They all turned their heads towards him, then back at her. With slight hesitation, each started to return to the terrace.

"I'm sorry." She apologized to their teacher and bowed her head.

"Do not worry. They have been curios about you since your arrival." He turned around and glanced at the elven children. All of them were still staring at her, but turned their heads in the other direction as soon as they felt the teacher's eyes.

"I will leave you to your lesson now." They bowed their heads "goodbye" and left.

"For a minute there I thought they were not going to let you leave." Dannalass chuckled as he looked down at her smaller form.

"Me too. They are very lovely though." She smiled and looked behind her at them. The elflings noticed her and she waved. They did the same.

As Nila and Dannalass reached the king's halls they were approached by a very hectic Lalait.

"Where have you been?" She addressed the guard, hands on her hips and brows furrowed.

Dannalass just wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, that's just how adorable the elleth was to him in that moment.

"I had orders from our king to make sure that nothing happens to lady Nila."

"How cruel of his highness to give you such an exhausting task." Lalait pouted and crossed her arms.

The guard just looked at her and smiled gently. "Why would I want to do that if it meant that I wouldn't be able to be near you, my caring wife?" Nila's eyes widened at the new information. She looked at both of them and smirked.

"I'll resume my post then." He went past her, stealthily caressing her fingers for a second. Lalait's eyes warmed up, and the corners of her mouth curved upwards. As the elleth turned towards Nila she saw that she still had a smirk on her face. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Lalait, are we allowed in the kitchen?" The Nuav said as her stomach made rumbling noises. The elf grinned and gestured her to join her. They went to the right side of the halls, down a long flight of stairs that lead to the basement.

"Don't you want to wait and eat with the king?" She said as Nila sat down at a long table.

"I don't really…feel like it." She sighed, laying her head down on her arms. Lalait sat next to her and passed her a basket full of elvish bread.

"Thank you. May I?" Nila pointed to a small plate with a few slices of meat on it. Lalait nodded and the Nuav took a slice and placed it on the bread. "Are you not you hungry?"

"No." She shook her head and smiled. "I already ate."

Nila felt the aching on her back, as it started to get worse, and reached out her hand behind to scratch the scars. She flinched as a jolt of pain shot up and down her spine. Lalait jumped and her brows arched.

"What happened, Nila?" She said worried.

"Ah, nothing. It's just some slight discomfort I have been experiencing."

"It looks painful. I should get a healer to look at it." Nila shook her head rapidly.

"There's no need for that. I bought the plants I need today, and I'll fashion some medicine later."

The elleth was still unsure of the whole situation and fidgeted with her hands on her lap.

"How was your day?" Nila asked, earning a surprised look from her. The elf remembered the conversation she had with Thranduil after she left.

"It was alright." She smiled at the Nuav, but Nila cocked her head to the side. Lalait sighed and turned towards her completely. "Nila, I'm sorry."

"Hm?" She narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"After you left, the king asked for me." She didn't like this situation, not one bit, but she knew that it was the right thing to do. "He wanted to know what we talked about, what you have been doing when there's just the two of us."

Nila's lips parted slightly and she rested one arm on the table. "And…what did you tell him?"

"I told him that we talked about your warg and…" She paused and she shifted a little. "…I told him about your nightmares and your eyes. I know that there was a reason behind all of this. He wanted me to report all that happens to him. And I cannot refuse him, Nila, he is my king."

"I know, Lalait. It's alright."

"There was also this word that you said while sleeping." Nila shot her a questioning look. "You said Adrakar." The Nuav sighed and let her eyes trail of.

"You have no blame in this. I will deal with his highness next time I come eye to eye with him."

Lalait tensed, obviously fearing what Thranduil's reaction might be.

"Do not worry." Nila gave her a reassuring smile. "I won't tell him anything about you, Lalait. If he likes playing mind games, than I'm going to do the same."

"Does he not intimidate you?" The elleth said innocently. Nila chuckled silently and ruffled her golden wavy locks.

"I don't know the king well enough for him to have such an effect on me. None the less, he is still a few millennia older than me, so I know that I must try to contain myself around him."

"How old are you?" The elleth was baffled by the way the Nuav spoke.

"I'm around three thousand something. I lost count long ago."

The handmaiden's mouth hung open and her light green eyes widened in awe. This is the reaction that Nila expected from Thranduil as well, but instead he had to be cocky about it.

She was full now and got up from the wooden table. Lalait stood up as well, still taking in the new information.

"I think I'll go check on Donna. I've left her alone for so many hours, who knows what mischief she has caused?"

"Oh…yes." Lalait's mind was still in a haze as she and Nila said goodbye to each other.

The Nuav opened the door to her chamber only to find Donna sitting on her bed and drooling on the pillows.

"Donna!" Nila ran towards her and jumped on the white warg, putting her hands around her and nuzzling her nose in the beast's neck. The creature cuddled with her, touching their heads, a growl very audible in her throat.

"Now who's the lazy one?" She chuckled and Donna licked her face. "Ah!" Nila distanced herself from her and pinched her nose. "Someone ate a big meal today."

She took of her cape and placed it in the closet. The dress was put in there as well and Nila sat now, naked, on the floor. She knew that no one would be able to see her there anyway. With her legs crossed and the plants lined up in front of her she started working on the medicinal paste. All she needed was the stuff that she brought with her from Rhosgobel: a bowl, a pestle, a strainer and some absorbing cloth.

After the mixture was ready she scooped some with her fingers and reached for her scars. She yelped at the contact but contained herself as best as she could. There was no easy way around it. This was something she had to do, if only to ease the pain a little.

She sat on her belly, in bed, next to Donna. The green paste had dried and the contact with the light breeze made her skin numb. Nila was finally at peace. Her chest rose up and down slowly with her breathing and she closed her eyes. She knew that she couldn't fall asleep, otherwise she will be dragged in that nightmare again, but the sensation was so soothing that the Nuav had to struggle to stay awake.

There was a knock on the door. Nila groaned and tossed her legs over the edge of the bed in protest. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her.

"Yes?"

"Nila, may I come in." It was Lalait's voice and Nila allowed her to enter.

She crept in quickly and shut the door behind her.

"Did I wake you?" The elleth asked, seeing Nila under the covers.

"No. I was just…resting."

"His highness wishes to eat supper with you." She whispered coming near her.

"Isn't it already late for that?"

"He waited for you to return."

"Can't I refuse this "generous" offer by saying that I'm already full and tired?"

"You can try." Both of them chuckled and Lalait left her room, but not before looking at the warg.

"Ugh." Nila tossed the cover aside and stretched her limbs. She had seen the pestering king's face enough for one day and just wanted to rest her bones.

It wasn't long until there was another knock on the door. Sighing again, she pulled the protective layer back on her body.

"Come in." Nila said with her face buried in the mattress. The sound came out muffled, but still audible. Donna raised her head and tensed.

The door sprung open, taking Nila by surprise and she lifted her head from the soft surface. Through the door two ellith came in carrying silver trays and wine and placed them on the table in the garden.

"What's going on!?" They paid her no attention, but rushed out of the room as they saw that the warg was staring at them. "Hey!"

In the door was Lalait, with a frightened look on her face. The Nuav threw her a confused glare and the elleth bit her bottom lip. Her green eyes were not on her, but on something, or rather someone, who was coming up the stairs.

To her stupefaction Thranduil strolled casually through the open door and stopped in front of her. She felt the urge to pull the blanket even tighter around her. Donna started growling, but the Elvenking paid her no attention. Nila raised her eyes, as much as she could, being in the position that she was, and looked at him. A cheeky smile played on his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

"What is this?" She blurted out, obviously irritated. The door was closed immediately at his command and everyone left.

"You refused my invitation." Thranduil said calmly.

"I am tired. And I already ate. I had every right to." She pulled her pale legs under the covers, only now realizing that they were still outside.

"It doesn't matter. You refused a royal invitation. May I remind you that it was one that brought you here?"

"This is nothing like that." Nila said with exasperation. "Can't you…your highness just eat alone? Why do I have to be present?"

"For the simple reason that I desire you to be?" He paced through her room, taking a look around, and pulled a chair to sit in front of her bed.

The warg was already on all fours on her bed and her teeth were showing. The king looked at the large creature with a glimmer in his eye.

"Donna, imle aid." She sighed and the warg relaxed.

"Imle aid? I'm glad to hear that." He grinned.

"Well, I would get in trouble if my pet chewed the king's head off." The Nuav said, still angered by his intrusion. Thranduil let a deep chuckle escape his lips.

The white warg was now beside him, on the floor. Nila watched as Donna approached him and sniffed his clothes. His grey orbs shifted towards the beast and he lifted his left hand. The warg took a deep breath of his scent and left their side to go in the garden.

"Does that mean that she considers me no threat?"

"For now."

It was in that moment of silence that she saw his eyes trail over her form. Her hands pulled at the material harder and she stiffened.

"If you don't mind, your highness, I would like to get dressed."

"By all means, do not mind me." He rose from the chair and went in the garden.

"That's not going to work." She sighed. "I need you to leave the room."

"You have my word that I am not interested in disturbing your private space."

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

With his back still turned to her, she knew he was smirking. He just stood there, without saying a single word. His arms were behind his back and he stared into the distance. She knew she couldn't trust him. He must have been after all curios to see her back.

Pulling the blanket around her, she managed to wrap herself in it. The blanket was large; it reached from under her arms and spread on the floor behind her as she walked to the closet. Nila searched frantically for something that was easy to slip on.

Thranduil couldn't see, nor feel what she was doing behind him. Curiosity screamed inside his head and he just wanted to turn around and see her. He wanted to know what happened to her wings. Was there anything left of them, or was everything removed? In the document it said that they were fairer than any jewel, that they sparkled in the light and had a glow about them that resembled falling stars. The Elvenking wandered about their color. Were they light blue or dark blue?

As he thought about the whole situation in which they were currently, he smiled again, realizing how ridiculous it was. He climbed up those stairs with the intention of invading her space, and maybe get some more information about Adrakar and her connection to him, but what he didn't expect was finding her naked under that blanket with her creamy legs sticking out. The image imprinted on his brain and he groaned.

He took a deep breath and leaned on the balustrade. His grip was tight and he tried to focus on something else. Sighing in frustration he turned his head a little to the side. Thranduil wanted to glance her way. He wanted to see her back, what was left of her heritage. Cursing himself inwardly he silently looked over his shoulder; his eyes had a sharp flicker in them.

The door of the closet was covering her form, and he knew that she was almost ready from the rustling of the material. His grey eyes dipped down and caught a glimpse of her tiny feet. Her ankles were thin and her skin was like alabaster. Thranduil couldn't help but smile as she rubbed her feet together like a little child. His smile disappeared in a second and he turned around quickly, not liking the feeling that engulfed him.

Nila finally managed to cover herself properly and glanced over the closet's door. She saw that he was still turned around and it relieved her. Closing the wooden door she cleared her throat.

"I'm decent." The Nuav sighed and approached the garden.

The king turned and his eyes met the brown cloak again. Her feet were bare and her hair was disheveled. There was a hint of red on her cheekbones that brightened her face. It made Thranduil question himself if she cared at all about her appearance. Not that he thought that she looked untidy, but the simple showing of her skin, flushed face and her fluffy hair emanated a different vibe.

He sat down and Nila joined him. Pouring herself some wine, which she greatly needed, she sat back and eyed him intensely.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Apart from the fact that I have no privacy anymore?" she scoffed.

"This "intrusion", as you might call it, was your fault." He poured himself a glass of wine and drank it slowly, looking at her with piercing eyes.

She propped herself on her elbows and leaned in towards the Elvenking. Thranduil took a sharp breath as her aquamarine eyes were hit by a ray of pale light and shined.

The Nuav lifted her hand and picked a few berries from a bowl. She placed them one at a time in between her pink lips, savoring their taste. Leaning back, she continued to look at the king, trying to make him feel uncomfortable. Thranduil narrowed his eyes and stiffened against the back of the chair.

"No rude comeback this time?" he said with a grin.

"I'm too tired to even try." She sighed and picked another handful of purple fruits.

"I understand you have visited the streets of my realm."

Of course he would have known about this. He must have interrogated Dannalass as well, just like he did his wife. Both elves were unwilling spies for the king.

"I thought that it would clear my mind and help me get accustomed to these lands." She shifted in her chair and relaxed her legs.

"Are you ill?" Nila knew where this was going. She took a long sip of the sweet liquid and remained with the cup in her hands.

"If your highness is referring to the stop I've made at the medicinal shop, then you can get directly to the point."

"You are avoiding my question, Nila." There was a hint of anger in his voice, something that made the Nuav narrow her eyes and clench the cup.

"I needed some plants for my back."

The Elvenking furrowed his brows, his lips forming a thin line.

"Are you sure you don't want a healer to look at your wounds?"

"I'm fine." She said quickly, but her eyes softened, realizing that the king was just concerned, like Lalait. "This happens from time to time, because of the Descent, but it's not something I can't stand." She placed the cup on the table and got up.

Thranduil watched her as she got her wooden pipe from her bag and prepared it.

"Whatever wounds I had before that incident, healed slower and remained on my body as scars." Nila didn't really know why she was saying this all of a sudden. But she felt that it made her feel lighter.

The elf saw that she was standing there, probably because she didn't want him to inhale the smoke.

"You can sit here, I do not mind." He gestured her to sit back down, and she obliged.

"I'm sorry for this. I suppose elves do not enjoy the smoking of pipe weed, but this is something that helps me." She inhaled deeply and let the grey dense smoke escape her mouth, slowly, as she sighed.

The Elvenking barely ate anything, or spoke, as the Nuav continued to try and make the pain go away. Her senses were starting to get a little numb and the effect of the wine and pipe weed affected her.

She and Radagast have been growing their own pipe for some years now. He had it specially brought from the Shire, another place she eagerly wanted to visit.

"What do you do in your spare time, your highness?"

Thranduil shot her a questioning look, not expecting the Nuav to ask him something like that.

"I know from personal experience that it must be quite monotone to just stay cooped in here like this for so many millennia."

"As the king, it is my duty to remain within this land's borders." He laid his hands on the armrests of the chair, his gaze focusing on the rings on his fingers. "But I do enjoy several things, like literature."

"The books in your library, you must have read them a hundred times."

He smiled and looked up into her eyes.

"Even more than that. I enjoy this time of peace. It allowed my people to rest and live their lives away from bloodshed."

Nils smiled weakly. The Nuav thought about what she could have changed if only she would have been able to help them.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What do you enjoy doing, Nila?"

"I don't really do anything… I used to draw, a little, back on Nuv'atar, but after I came here I stopped."

On the edge of the balustrade, a light flutter made their heads turn. It was another messenger bird.

"Excuse me, your highness." Nila bowed her head and got up.

He watched her approach the little creature. The Nuav started chirping and whistling, talking with the bird, all the while, the Elvenking listening to her. She really did look just as odd as Radagast.

"News from the Brown Wizard?" he said as she sat back down after the bird flew.

"It's just how we communicate with each other."

"I see."

Nila put the pipe away and paused for a minute. She turned towards him, her hands fidgeting with the sleeves of her cloak.

"Yes?" the king said.

"Would it be possible for me to leave the realm tomorrow?"

"Might I ask why?"

"I have to go to the mountains. There is some business there that I have to attend to."

"Let me guess, it's private business?"

"Well, yes, but at least I've announced you this time before I left."

"A wise decision." He said chuckling lightly. "You may leave."

"Thank you. I want to take Donna as well."

Thranduil nodded and glanced at the white warg.

"Yes. She can accompany us."

"What?"

"I'll be coming with you." Thranduil got up, arranged his robe and started approaching the door.

"Why?" Nila asked baffled.

"Consider it part of our lesson." Before she could protest the Elvenking closed the door with a loud click.

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a little shorter but it just felt right to write it this way. The situation is altogether silly and this was nothing but some interaction between Nila and Thranduil.**


	10. Chapter 10

She dreamt of flying. Her wings glistered in the sun light and her feathers reflected a slight blue shine. There was nothing but the endless blue sky above and in front of her. Under her gliding form there were fields of gold and green with narrow paths squiggling here and there. A small tingling sensation arouse at the tips of her wings. Her eyes started to water from the pain and she fell in a bottomless dark pit.

"Nila!" Adrakar's voice jolted her from her nightmare like a thunder.

She sprung up from her bed, letting a few drops of sweat trail the sides of her face. Nila felt cold all of a sudden. Her pale body tensed up as she looked at him. The thin white sheet that was covering her fell down and gathered in her lap, exposing her naked upper body.

Adrakar's eyes pierced through her like needles, examining her every fiber.

"Get up." It was an order, and she rose letting the cover behind.

She stood in front of him now, bare from head to toe. Her arms remained at her sides and she straightened her back. Raising her chin up she met his blue orbs again. Adrakar didn't say anything. He took a step back and stared at her pale body.

Nila tried to swallow the lump in her throat, just so she could manage a few words, but it was useless. He has been doing this for quite some time now. Ever since she turned two thousand years old he started examining her every curve, every lump and every patch of skin.

"You've gained weight." He said, raising his hand and placing it under one of her full breasts. Nila tried not to back away from his touch, but couldn't help but press her lips together, hard. "Here." His hand grazed her skin and went higher, cupping her right bosom. "And here as well." His hand went lower and rested on her hip. He pushed his palm against the soft mound of flesh, and felt her muscles tense underneath.

"This is why you fly harder now, isn't it?" Adrakar didn't want an answer, he knew it was true. Her blue irises shifted away from him searching for something else she could focus on.

"I want you to put on your best dress today. You have a suitor."

These words made her flinch. It was the first time someone courted her. As the Guardian, her title and position were a perfect way for a powerful alliance between families, but no one seemed interested in her, until now.

"Yes, Adrakar."

With that, he walked out and left her alone. Her skin felt like ice where he touched her and Nila wanted nothing more than to scrape away the surface to the bone.

The Nuav tied her hair up and scrubbed her body clean with cold water. After cleaning every part of her, Nila let her long golden hair fall down in waves on her back and braided some of it in the back.

She walked fast, taking big steps towards the terrace. Her dress shifted around her, clinging to the shape of her body. It was made from a white see through material and had small patches were it glowed as if gems were attached to it. The upper half was tied at the base of her neck, and in the front her breasts were slightly covered by the thin material. Her back was bare, the dress giving her enough space to move her wings freely. The necklace that rested around her neck was a delicate piece of art. The silver flowers and feathers were joined in a harmonious order and had little white precious stones in between.

As she reached her destination Nila stopped abruptly. Adrakar was there, talking with two other Nuavs.

She recognized the older one. It was Fyr, a nobleman which accompanied her teacher many times, and with whom she attended feasts and private meetings. His long hair was parted in the middle and draped across his chest, with long gold decorations in it. His blonde beard was also parted and had gold rings on it, accentuating the fact that he had one of the highest positions in Nuv'atar.

"Come here, Nila." Adrakar gestured her to join them.

As she got closer she realized that the other Nuav was Fyr's son. His father didn't talk much about his family, and when he did, he just mentioned the great treasures they possessed and how obedient his wife was compared to other female Nuavs.

His son was young, younger than Nila with more than a thousand years by the way his eyes looked. Just like his father, he stood tall, at over six feet, but his posture was not haughty, like Fyr's. He was nervous, and the small Nuav could sense it. His hair was slicked back, pinned with rings and there was a small hint of a beard on his chin.

"May V'kena Dar bless you, lord Fyr." She bowed her head low and saluted him.

He responded with his usual gesture and turned towards his son. Placing a hand full of rings on his shoulder he pushed him forward.

"This is my son, Rana."

"Milady Nila." He said, bowing slightly. Her blue orbs met his and they both realized that they didn't want to be there.

"Nila, I want you two to remain here and get acquainted. Myself and lord Fyr are going to have a private meeting concerning your union."

Adrakar and Fyr left the two alone on the terrace and headed towards the office.

It was an awkward situation for the two Nuavs. They didn't know what to say to each other or how to act in the presence of the other. Nila fidgeted with the material of her dress, her nails digging slightly into the skin of her leg to ease the tension.

"It's strange…" Rana whispered, breaking the silence. The Guardian glanced at him and rested against the balustrade of the terrace.

"What is?"

"All of this. My father announced me just a few days ago of this arrangement."

"Well, if it's any consolation to you, my teacher told me this morning."

"I'm sorry." He came beside her and rested his back against one of the pillars.

"For what? Neither of us asked for this."

"But it was inevitable. My father and master Adrakar must have been plotting this bond for some time now, with me being the first born and you being, well, the Guardian."

"That might be true. But there is nothing we can do now, can we?"

"I'm afraid not." His eyes searched for hers again and this time he had a serious look on his face. "If this is to end in marriage, then I want you to know that I will respect their wishes, but put yours first."

She managed an honest smile. "I believe you, Rana, and I thank you for this."

They both resumed to their silenced state again and sat quietly, listening to the sound of the birds around them. From time to time Rana glanced at her, but quickly turned his head away hoping that she wouldn't notice it.

"Is there something on your mind?" The Guardian faced him and cocked an eyebrow.

"I was just…looking." He said, avoiding her gaze.

After another few moments of silence she spoke again.

"Listen, Rana, do you…do you know my parents?"

He turned his head towards her in confusion.

"I was just wandering how they've been lately…" Her voice was hushed. She hadn't seen her parents in over a year now; with Adrakar constantly pushing her limits and making her spend hours training or simply keeping her in her room.

"I'm sorry. I'm not allowed around some Nuavs."

"I see." Nila sighed, crossing her arms on her chest.

All of a sudden there was a tingling sensation all over her body and it got more and more intense on her wings. Something was wrong, and she could feel it. This was the perfect opportunity for her to look through the Great Barrier again. Her teacher wasn't there and Nila knew that she was only allowed to do this with his consent.

She left Rana's side and ran in the garden. The younger Nuav, surprised by her action, followed her.

"Nila?"

"Quiet." She placed her index finger on her lips and hushed him.

In a swift movement she glided down, until she reached a lower part of the island. Nila sat on her knees, not caring about the white dress and placed her hands firmly on the rocky edge.

"What's going on?" He was behind her, but Nila was too concentrated to notice him.

The Guardian's eyes started glowing and Rana took a few steps back.

Her orbs focused on a particular part of Middle-Earth. A dark force, that was all too familiar to her, pulsated from a high barren hill. It struck every inch of her body land her grip on the rocks tightened. The Nuav clenched her jaws and found it difficult to breathe as she felt the power growing more and more.

A forceful grip pulled her out of her trance and a painful jolt went up and down her spine.

"What are you doing?!" Adrakar shouted, as he dragged her by her wings backwards and onto the ground.

Panting heavily, she managed to prop herself up on her elbows and looked at him.

"It's-him! Sauron…!" she felt all her blood rush to her head and her vision became blurry.

"Get up! Now!" He yanked her by pulling her arm harshly and she rose to her feet. "What were you thinking doing this in my absence? Look at you."

Nila didn't know what he meant until he whipped the blood that poured from her nose with his thumb. She stared at his hand and quickly rubbed her cupid's bow with two fingers.

"Adrakar, he's back…" she whispered raising her eyes to met his again. "He's going to attack again."

Her teacher placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled the small Nuav closer. Adrakar bent down slightly and placed his lips on her forehead. It wasn't a kiss, he was merely touching her.

"Nila" he breathed out, sending shivers down her entire body. "You should know better than to concentrate your eyes on something so evil." His grip tightened and he pulled her against his solid body. She tried escaping his grasp but his nails dug into her soft flesh. "He is Darkness and we were born from Light."

He inhaled deeply and let her go.

"And there are other ways to die then the ones you already know."

She avoided his eyes and dropped her gaze down to the ground. He was right, like always. Once she entered this trance state there was no guarantee that she would awaken from it without his assistance.

"Did Ganalac foretell this? Did he know about the Dark Lord's second rising to power?" The small Nuav questioned him.

"No." It was sharp and simple, as if it was just a mere thing that happened.

"What will this bring upon Middle-Earth?"

"What does it matter? It's not our place to interfere. I thought I had made myself clear centuries ago."

Nila didn't say anything. She knew that opening a discussion of this sort with him will only end badly.

"Now, about your union with Rana… I want you to bed him in three days." He pierced through her with his sharp eyes and waited for her response. "Don't worry about your inexperience; the young man will know what to do."

"Yes, Adrakar." She nodded and kept her eyes away from him. Only now she noticed that Fyr and his son were not around. She must have been in her trance for some time.

He turned away and spread his wings. "And Nila" the Nuav looked at him "I will personally make sure that the union took place."

All she could do was manage to bow her head as he took off from where he was, sending a powerful wave through her.

As she looked over the edge of the island, her pupils contracted. Nila listened to the murmurs below. Fractures of voices, songs and sounds of nature echoed in her eras. She heard little children laughing, dwarfish merry songs being sung and the calm flow of rivers.

Exhaling, she spread her wings and flew.


	11. Chapter 11

Nila paced through her room, as if she felt like it was getting smaller and smaller. Donna didn't seem to mind her frustrated state, being just happy that the Nuav would take her outside.

There was a knock on the door and Nila snapped her head towards it. Without waiting for the other person to say something she opened it and came face to face with Lalait. The elleth seemed surprised by the Nuav's action. Her pale green eyes looked down at the small flustered girl before her.

"I can see you took it well."

The short Nuav huffed and stepped out of the elf's way, allowing her to enter. Closing the door she turned towards Lalait.

"And I appreciate your sarcasm."

She took her knife and attached it to the belt around her hips. Her cloak flowed around her, concealing almost all of her body. Underneath she wore the clothes she had on when she left Rhosgobel and the boots she received from Radagast.

"We should go." Lalait headed for the door and looked at Nila with a reassuring smile.

"We wouldn't want to make him wait." She scoffed.

Donna headed straight for the door and waited for the Nuav, obviously impatient. Nila thought that it would be best to let her go. This was no place for a warg. The creature needed her freedom; she needed to hunt for herself. Now that the elves knew about her there was no need of keeping her so close. The Nuav knew that she would miss Donna, but her well being was far more important.

As her and Lalait reached the outsides of the king's halls all the attention was on the white warg. Nila kept her close to her and gently stroked her fur. They seemed both confused and interested in the large beast and its owner.

At the great gate were two elven guards waiting for them. The elleth and ellon approached them and offered the Nuav a small sack.

"Thank you." She took it hesitantly and glanced at Lalait.

"It's food, for the road."

Behind them, the sound of hooves started echoing as Thranduil reached the gate on his elk. He wore a long velvet cloak that was pinned with a broche shaped like a leaf. The rest of his attire was dark grey and fairly simple, compared to his other clothes. There was no crown on his head and he only had one ring on his left hand.

"Good morning, your highness." Even though Nila couldn't care less for politeness in that moment, she knew that she had to look past that fact. The other elves simply bowed their heads and stepped out of his way.

"Indeed it is, Nila." He looked down at her, his figure casting a shadow over the small Nuav.

She fastened the sack on her belt and climbed on Donna.

"We'll best be going now." Thranduil glanced at her, still having to look down as he spoke.

Slightly irritated by his enthusiasm Nila gave Donna a nudge and that was all that it took for the warg to start running. They went like this for some time, following the Elven-Path through the dense forest. As the warg slowed down, Thranduil took it as an opportunity to stand next to her.

"She's fast." He stated, looking at the warg.

"She enjoys her freedom." She gently patted Donna's back. "Your elk, what is his name?"

"Celegûr." The elk's ears twitched slightly at the mention of its name. Nila smiled gently at the majestic creature. Thranduil looked around the forest sighing. It has been some time since he felt so relaxed.

"Why didn't the guards come with us?"

"We will be fine without them. Besides, you are safe with me." He gave her a cocky grin and Nila narrowed her eyes.

"But who is to say that your majesty is safe with me?" The Nuav replied back just as sarcastically.

"I guess I will have to take my chances."

The rustling of leaves above them completed the autumnal atmosphere. They traveled like this for some time, talking about the forest and how it was before, when something caught their attention. Before them, a white doe started to cross the path. It stopped midway and looked at them. The creature was gorgeous, with pale fur and gentle eyes. They both halted their animals and gazed at it. The doe didn't linger for too long and disappeared in the depths of the forest.

"They are quite common in the eastern side of the forest." Nila turned towards Thranduil. His eyes had a small flicker in them and his voice was soft. He turned towards her and caught her eyes. "Is this the first one you ever saw?"

"No. I have been in the eastern part before, a little to the south, and crossed paths with a stag there."

They continued on their way, but something bothered Nila about this encounter.

"Does this mean something?"

"Not really. They just populate the surroundings of this realm, nothing more. We even hunt them for their meat and fur sometimes."

Nila remembered the encounter with the stag. It was winter. She was alone in the forest, out for provisions, when a horrible pain spread through her body. Her mind went blank for a few seconds and bits and pieces of her past came back to her. She found herself coughing up blood, staining the white thin layer of snow beneath her. It was as if she was reliving her Descent all over again.

She collapsed on the cold ground and remained like that, not having the strength to move. As she looked into the distance she saw a white figure appear from the trees: the white stag. He came beside her and Nila felt his warm breathing on her frozen cheek. In a moment of confusion the creature offered her his horns. She grabbed them hesitantly and the beast lifted her of the ground. The Nuav clung onto him until her strength came back and she was able to stand on her own again. She thanked him, bowing her head. The stag left, just as he came and soon she wasn't able to see him anymore.

"I haven't ventured on this part of the Elven-Road before. Radagast told me about it from his travels through Greenwood. It is the same path that Thorin's Company used in the Third Age." Her eyes formed two semilunes as she remembered the stories she heard about their adventures.

"Yes, they also trespassed in my kingdom and lied about their journey's purpose." He said, somewhat irritated.

"I wouldn't blame them. I would have done the same." She chuckled and scratched Donna's fur. The warg liked the sudden act of attention and arched its back slightly. "There can't possibly still be conflicts between the elves and dwarves?"

"I would not call it a "conflict". As long as they do not enter here, I have no business with them."

"Why do you think so low of them?"

"Have you ever met a dwarf Nila?"

"Yes." He eyed her, surprised by her response.

"It was some years ago. He was alone and injured. Radagst brought him in and we healed his wounds." She paused and looked at him with sharp eyes. "He was a remarkable man."

"Maybe he gave you that impression, but dwarves are greedy and ill-mannered. Every treasure they gather, they keep for themselves. They do not care for the wellbeing of others once they get their hands on some gold."

"And what does that say about you?" She snapped at him. Thranduil stopped and glared at her in anger. "You brought your people to fight a war for some gems."

"Do not speak of things you know nothing of!" Thranduil said, gripping the rein of his elk. His voice was deep and threatening. There was a mixture of pain and anger in his grey eyes, something that made Nila look at him confused.

"Then again…" He loosened his hands and softened his sight. "…how could you know?"

"If you tell me I would know."

"That…is personal." He gave his elk an impulse with his heels and went ahead.

"How the tables have turned." Nila sighed, going after him.

The rest of the journey was completed in silence, both of them being too stubborn to start a conversation after what happened. They soon reached the mountains, stopping in an area that was not so densely populated by trees. Nila looked at the stone giants and seemed to be searching for something. Her eyes trailed across the rocky base before them and lingered on a cave.

Getting of Donna she patted the white warg on its head, allowing her some time to rest.

"What business do you have there?"

Nila looked at Thranduil over her shoulder and sighed. "You can come and see for yourself, your highness."

As they entered the cave the king looked around suspiciously. Nila didn't enter further than where the light shined in and crouched.

"What is this place?"

"A nest."

"For what?"

"These little ones." Nila pointed to the shadows. The Elvenking widened his eyes as he saw small spiders emerge from the dark space.

"Care to explain to me why there are still spiders in my realm?"

"Radagast and I bred them. They are an important part of the forest."

"And when they will grow?"

"They are grown."

The king stared in awe at the black insects and then at Nila.

"How did you manage to do this?"

"All these questions." She sighed. "I gave the first generation my blood, in combination with Radagast's medicine. The second generation of spiders was smaller in comparison to their parents. We continued to administrate them the mixture and this is what resulted."

"And your warg is the same?"

"Yes. Although, the mixture did not shrink her down like it did the spiders."

"So your blood maintained its power even after the Descent."

"At least now I have put it to good use."

The spiders already formed webs all around the cave and smaller insects and birds got caught in them. They didn't seem to mind her and Thranduil as they continued on with what they were doing.

Leaving the cave after the close inspection, the two of them headed towards their animals. Thranduil's elk just grazed on a small patch of green grass and Donna played on the rocks of the mountain, jumping from one to another.

Halfway through the Nuav stopped and turned around. Raising her head towards the peak of the mountain she parted her lips slightly and inhaled deeply. She was all too familiar with that place.

"Donna!" She called out to her warg and the beast approached her, running.

Nila got up on the white creature and turned to Thranduil. "I am going up the mountain. It will not take long for me to come back."

He came by her side and stopped. "Do not even think I am going to stay behind and wait for you."

They climbed the rocky slope of the mountain that Nila gazed upon and almost reached its peak. The mountains of Greenwood were not the tallest ones, but there was a change in the air's temperature and they could feel it.

Near the top there was a flat hard surface, with nothing but dry plant roots sticking out. The Elvenking saw a dark patch on the stone. He turned to Nila and his eyes widened at her sight.

The Nuav had gotten of her warg and stared at the stain on the rocks. Her eyes glowed fiercely and her pupils were small. She approached it with small steps and got down on her knees. Nila stretched out her hand and placed it on the ground, her whole body tensing up and she clenched her jaw.

She raised her pale blue orbs and gazed at the sky above her. Her eyes continued to glow and they frantically searched for something.

"Nila?" Thranduil said as he approached her form.

"I can't see it." She whispered under her breath. "I can't…"

In an act of concern, the Elvenking placed his hand on her back. Her muscles tensed under his touch and she leaned forward, slamming her hands on the stone ground. Blood poured from her nose and she felt as if the blade pierced her chest again.

The next thing Thranduil saw was the blood that came out with a loud coughing sound.


	12. Chapter 12

It was all red in front of her. Her body burned and her heart froze. Blood poured from her mouth and onto the ground beneath her. The pain caused her to squirm and gasp for air.

She was pulled on her back and her eyes stared up at the Elvenking. He held her tight in his lap as she contorted her arms and legs with a strength that amazed him. His large hands were on her shoulders and he held her in place.

"Nila!?" He managed to get out between ragged breaths.

He clenched himself around her, covering her body with his and stayed like that. After a few moments her breathing slowed down and her skin didn't burn anymore, but was now as cold as ice. Thranduil felt her small hands come up his muscular arms and she tugged at the material of his shirt. Releasing her small form from his grip he looked down at the Nuav.

Taking a deep breath, Nila opened her eyes and looked at him. They weren't glowing anymore. Her face was smeared with her blood and her clothes were stained as well. Her lips stood parted and were red and swollen from her biting them. Still gargling up some blood she turned on her side and spit the remaining liquid out.

The Nuav remained like that, propped on her arm and looking at the ground until she regained her senses. She lifted herself and sat face to face with Thranduil, her eyes scanning his face.

"Thank you…" She whispered and whipped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What happened?"

"I got a little carried away." She stood up and checked her cloak.

"You have to see a healer."

"No…no… There is no need for that."

Upon closer inspection the Elvenking saw that her lips weren't cracked anymore and whatever pain made her contort like that before, was gone.

"Are you sure it will not happen again?"

"Not really. It happened before, and it could happen in the future as well. It is something that comes and goes. Sometimes it's triggered by something."

He looked at her confused. "Like this place?"

"Yes…" She gazed at the stain on the ground and then back at him. "This is where Radagast found me after the Descent." It was her dried blood that stained the rocks of the mountain.

She felt Donna's head being pushed against her back, the beast giving her a little nudge. Nila wrapped her arms around the warg's neck and whispered words that calmed the creature.

"We should return, now."

The journey back was more slow and quiet. They were both side by side and Thranduil watched her the entire way, making sure there won't be another incident. Her head hang low and she tried her best to hold on to Donna's fur.

As they reached the Great Halls of Greenwood Nila saw Lalait standing at the entrance. She was talking with Dannalass. Turning around, the elleth immediately ran towards them.

"Lady Nila! What happened?"

"Take her to her room and prepare her a bath." The king ordered as he got of his elk and handed the rein to a guard.

"My king, are you hurt?" Dannalass said, joining them in a hurry.

"There is nothing to be concerned about. It is not my blood."

He offered Nila his hand and to his surprise she took it. Getting of the white warg, the small Nuav turned to Donna and said something in Nuavian, words that the Elvenking barely understood. Hugging her tightly, she let the creature go and Donna left the realm.

Thranduil watched the Nuav and the elleth enter the halls and turned towards Dannalass. He made sure that every elf will know about the spiders from the mountains and the warg, so that they won't disturb them.

She spent the rest of the day in her bed, until nightfall. Lalait came by and brought her food and water, but didn't ask any questions. The elleth considered that Nila needed her rest and so they only exchanged smiles and a few words.

Nila felt unusual. She felt as if all her senses were more acute now. All the different scents in the air and the sounds that rang in her ears caused her to get up and walk to the garden. It was beginning to get a bit chilly outside but her skin didn't feel anything. Her back muscles were tense, like they were when she still had her wings.

A sudden urge filled her body. She wanted to jump over the balustrade and fly. It was such an involuntary feeling that Nila grabbed the wooden edge and lifted herself over it. It was quite wide and she sat on it, her legs dangling. Her heart started beating really fast and her pupils dilated, just like they did when she was about to take off. Pushing her body up with her hands she lifted herself and looked down.

"Nila!?"

She was snapped from her trance and turned her head around. Thranduil stood behind her, with the document in his hand, and a bottle of wine in the other. Her agile eyes quickly scanned his figure thoroughly, from head to toe, and settled on his eyes. In his grey irises she saw her reflection: her hands were pinned on the balustrade, tightly, her skin glowed and her eyes had a feral look in them. In that moment she froze. It was as if she saw Adrakar in herself.

"What do you intend on doing, sitting there?" He approached her carefully, as if he knew that she wanted to throw herself from the edge, and placed the bottle and document on the table.

Nila relaxed and sat back down. Her eyes lost their glow and she turned around to face him. Her palms were in her lap and she felt the cold air cause goose bumps on her skin.

"I don't really know…" She looked him in the eyes. "How long have you been here, your highness?"

"Not too long. I knocked but there was no answer, so I entered." He sat down at the table and opened the bottle of wine. "Was this caused by what happened this morning?"

Nila got of the balustrade and headed to the bed. She grabbed the blanket and covered herself with it, after which she joined him at the table.

"I just felt like…flying." She saw him look at her with a raised eyebrow and sighed. "Yes, I know. It sounds as if I am not sane…" Nila put her feet up on the chair and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping herself tightly in the cover.

"I am not questioning you sanity, but you did not look well. From what I see now, you have finally felt the change in the weather." Thranduil himself wore thicker clothing. It was a white fur cloak tied with a red cord at his neck. "I will send you warmer clothing in the morning."

"Thank you." The Nuav peeked at him from under her lashes and saw him pouring her some wine. Taking the glass, she took a long sip and sighed at the delicious taste of the drink.

"Maybe you want me to continue reading the document?" He placed the bonded pages in front of them.

"Why?" She shot him a questioning look.

"What do you mean why?" He looked at her amused. "This is why you stayed here."

"I was referring to the fact that you brought it now with you. Why? Because of what happened today? Do you want to make me feel indebted, your highness?"

"I just brought it because I thought you needed something to lift up your spirits." The Elvenking rested his back against the chair and sipped his wine. "But you are quick to make things appear like you want them to."

"I am just basing myself on what you have told me about equivalent exchange. That is, unless you already found out something that caught your interest?"

He raised his brow and shifted in his chair.

"Did she tell you?"

"Lalait didn't have to tell me anything. I am over three thousand years old! I feel when someone is hiding something from me."

"I suppose I did expect it."

All of a sudden Nila's expression turned serious. "I do not want anything to happen to her."

"What kind of king do you take me for?" His voice sounded angry and aggravated. "Do you really think I would stoop so low as to punish her for this?"

"I do not know…"

"Then do not say things like that again!"

She huffed and put her nose that was now red from the cold, under the blanket. Thranduil sighed and rolled his eyes. He won't let her childish behavior get the best of him. Nila watched his every move and expression, her eyes darting over his face and body.

"Alright, I suppose our current conversation will not get us anywhere." She shifted in her chair, obviously not liking the situation. "You will read me what comes next and I will tell you about Adrakar."

"And your dream."

"And my dream." She sighed.

"See? That was not so hard." He smirked and unraveled the pages. The Nuav glared at him, her eyes squinting and brows frowning. He casually took the next piece of paper and laid it in front of him.

_"__Some of the Originals bound themselves to each other out of love and devotion. _

_And so it was that Yura bonded with Mindir and gave birth to the first Nuavs of the second generation. They were the first branch and settled mostly in the northern part of Nuv'atar. _

_Frag bonded with Besta and formed the great cultivators and farmers of the southern part. _

_Carfir bonded with Firvol and their children chose to spread across all Nuv'atar. Some of them accepted a life of spiritualism and joined their mother to serve V'kena Dar in the northern part._

_Tunar chose one of Frag and Besta's daughters, and bonded with her, giving birth to strong willed Nuavs which populated the eastern side, full of minerals and precious metals. _

_After many centuries of servitude, Lavder bonded with one of Yura and Mindir's first daughters._

_Yndris and Adrakar were the ones who chose not to bond with anyone and remained fully concentrated on their work."_

Thranduil paused and looked at her.

"What was Adrakar to you? An acquaintance? A friend? A lover?"

Nila snorted at his words. "None of those, and yet all at once." The Elvenking's eyes narrowed. "He was my teacher."

"I thought Yura and her children had that job."

"None of the other Originals were alive in my time. They all died one after the other once Lavder killed himself. Adrakar was the only one left."

"But why was he your teacher? Are you high born?"

"No…At least not all of me."

He eyed her suspiciously with a strange flicker in his grey orbs. She took the bottle and filled her cup.

"It is exactly what your highness thinks it is." She raised her cup, as if she was making a toast and said in the most sarcastic tone she could manage: "You are in the presence of the one and only Nila the Descended, Fallen Guardian of Nuv'atar and Forever Bound to the Earth."


	13. Chapter 13

Nila brought the cup to her mouth and let the red wine flow down her throat.

"Isn't that a mouthful?" She smirked and placed the cup back on the table.

"You are the third Guardian?" Thranduil asked, maintaining his sight on her.

"Technically I am not a Guardian anymore since that title disappeared with the "unfortunate" separation between my body and wings."

"But your power remained?"

"Part of it." She rested against the chair and sighed, pulling the blanket higher. "But you know what bothers me, your highness? The fact that you did not figured out that I am the Guardian from my glowing eyes."

"Was I supposed to?" The Elvenking raised his eyebrow and joined his hands together on the table. "I definitely thought it was odd that your eyes were glowing…"

"Of course." Nila came to a sudden realization. "You didn't know because it isn't written in there." She said, pointing at the document. "Well, at least I finally know that the document doesn't contain everything." She paused and pursed her lips. "But why?"

"Indeed "why". It seems like a pretty important detail to me."

"Maybe the author didn't want the reader to know too much about the Guardian. With what event does the document end?"

"Well, it does not have an ending."

Nila knitted her brows together. "What do you mean? There has to be some sort of conclusion to the text."

"The whole document is more like a pile of information about your kin. It ends vaguely with something about Lavder and his great leadership."

"So there is no mention of his suicide…But the document was written after that event."

"I will continue reading it. Maybe something will appear along the way."

Nila nodded and lowered her gaze to the table. She didn't understand why the author didn't include crucial events in her people's history. The only thing that caught her attention so far was the fact that some Originals were like her, and nothing else.

Thranduil read about the families of her land, how they populated the island and what family life was like.

"I have noticed that there are similarities between your kind and mine." The Nuav looked up at him puzzled. He had a small smile painted on his lips. "For example the way you bond with each other. It is the intimate act itself that completes the process." Nila didn't seem too thrilled about the subject he chose and Thranduil was aware of that. "But you choose a partner for life from what I understand."

"Yes. If one dies, the other has no other choice but to live a solitary life or choose the same fate. But don't elves do the same thing?"

"There are rare cases in which some remarry, but only after the death of their spouse, that is, unless they reincarnate."

"Elves can do that?"

"If they choose to, yes. After some time our bodies return to this world, with all the physical characteristics and memories of our previous life."

Nila didn't know about this. She was no stranger to it of course, herself being the reincarnated version of the two Guardians before her, but she didn't resemble them much and neither did she have any memories of her past lives.

"You are the only exception of your race from what I have read."

"Yes, but I do not beneficiate from all the things elves do."

"What about the choosing of your partner? Are you free to bond with whomever you want?"

"Some are. But the nobles often choose a spouse from an equally wealthy family and decide their children's future."

"And what about you?" He asked, leaning forward.

"What about me?" She questioned, irritated. "Can't you figure out from the way I look that I didn't have a line of males waiting for me to pick the most virile one out?" She sighed and looked away.

"I find that hard to believe." She turned towards him, frowning. Thranduil just stood there, looking at her with his grey eyes, examining her expression.

"What are you playing at, your highness?" He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Anyway" She paused, tucking a few strands of golden hair behind her ear. "I had a suitor once, and that was it. I had to bed him at the request of my teacher."

The Elvenking frowned, his lips forming a thin line. "And?" His voice was a little annoyed and impatient. It caused Nila to look at him confused.

"I am not going to share the details with you, your highness. What importance does it have anyway?"

"I was just curious." He took the cup and drank the rest of the wine. "Do you miss his touch?" For some reason, the way he said those words made a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"I don't even understand how we've gotten to this point." Nila wiggled in her chair and avoided eye contact with the king. "I think it would be for the best if I retire for the night."

The Elvenking gave a light chuckle and Nila's eyes snapped towards him. "Quick to change the subject, I see."

"These are very personal matters that I do not discuss with anyone, let alone someone I have just met a few days ago."

"Well then, I must inform you that you have captured my interests even more."

"And you have no idea how "thrilled" I am to hear that." She spat out in exasperation and rose from her seat, leaving the blanket in the chair. The small Nuav paced through the room, up to her door and stood there, expecting him to leave. She crossed her arms on her chest and glared at him from behind her lashes.

"That is a menacing sight, if only not for you small stature." He joked and got up, straightening his attire.

"Your highness should know that I don't respond well to insults regarding my height."

Thranduil strolled to where she stood and towered over her, making himself as tall as possible only to spite her. He bent down, with arms behind his back, and locked eyes with her.

"Then unleash your fury." He said with a purr and Nila's lips parted at the sound of his vibrating voice.

He was mere inches away from her face. His grey eyes glistened and he smirked at the Nuav. The Elvenking wanted to push her to the limit; he wanted to have a little bit of fun before he left. He did not plan to let his eyes trail of over her face like they did in that moment. Thranduil wanted to intimidate her, but instead, his orbs rested for a second on her lips. He snapped back, widening the distance between them and looked away. What had gotten into him?

What he didn't notice, was that Nila fixated her blue irises on one particular side of his face. She felt that weird feeling again, the feeling that he was covering something with magic. The Nuav started to see it clearer now. There were fine lines and holes that looked transparent, and somehow blended with his perfect skin.

"It's a scar." She whispered under a faint breath.

"What?" His eyes widened as he looked at her again, surprised. He knew that it was a bad idea to get so close to her and not focus on concealing his body better.

"Why do you conceal it?"

"Why do you conceal yours?" His voice pierced through her and she rested her back against the wall.

"Because my scars bring me shame." She paused, the words leaving her mouth dry. "But yours are the result of great sacrifice in battle."

"What Elvenking would want his subjects to look at him and see a monstrosity?" His eyes narrowed and he stepped closer. Placing his arms on either side of her, he leaned against the wall.

"I believe that your people would not care how you looked. As long as you are a wise king, they will respect you. Trust me, your highness. I have been alive for quite some time to know that a beautiful face is sometimes just a façade."

He looked down at her little form. The top of her head barely reached his shoulders, but her face was serious, just like the words she spoke.

Thranduil distanced himself from her and went to the table. He picked up the document and returned beside her.

"If this is what you think then you should not be hiding yours either. Your scars are a sign that you survived whatever horrors you went through and managed to build a whole new life for yourself." His eyes softened and he opened the stood there for a few moments, looking at her." I never got to thank you and Radagast for what you did for this forest."

She smiled and didn't wait for him to speak. "You are welcome, your highness." Nila's voice was small, but sincere.

He clenched his hand on the document and took in a deep breath.

"Good night." He whispered and closed the door slowly. Before it fully shut, Thranduil glanced again at her and caught the silent words from her lips.

"Good night."

Thranduil stood in his room. The quiet atmosphere only made his condition worse. He was left alone with his thoughts, and they were all about Nila. Her words made a warm feeling spread through his body and it displeased him. He felt comforted by her.

The Elvenking sighed and laid down on his soft divan. He threw one leg on the backrest, and stared up at the ceiling. Inhaling deeply he closed his eyes and unveiled his scars. Unlike other times, when he felt restricted or uneasy, Thranduil started humming a relaxing tune.

Nila stood on her bed. The cloak had already been discarded and laid on the wooden edge. Her back was slightly bent forward and she looked at the wrist of her right hand. She traced the scar that encircled it with her thumb. The Nuav sighed and fell back on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, her hand rested on her chest. With her fingers she felt the other scar beneath the fabric of her nightgown.

She pulled the covers over her body and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed down and she waited for the nightmare to come.


	14. Chapter 14

She woke up at dawn this time. Like all the times before, Nila was covered in sweat and cringed as the air made contact with her skin. It was cold.

There was a knock on the door and Lalait entered after Nila managed to pull the blanket around her.

"Good morning." Lalait said cheerfully. Her green eyes shined as a pale ray of light hit them.

"Good morning." Nila smiled at her, lifting herself up in a sitting position.

Lalait carried a package with her. She placed it at the end of the bed and unraveled the material. It was a long grey fur coat, with a hood and pockets on the inside. Underneath were a pair of blue pants and a thick grey long sleeved top.

"They are really nice." Nila said, looking over the clothes she received.

"Courtesy of the king." The elleth smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling, Nila?"

The Nuav smiled. "Much better."

"That is good. I will bring you your food right away."

"No, it's alright. I will come down so we can eat in the kitchen."

Lalait got up and headed for the door. "Alright. Dannalass will be here to make sure that you do not get lost."

After getting dressed, Nila came down with the elven guard.

"His majesty is in a meeting right now." Nila looked at the red haired elf as they walked down the stairs. "I was told to inform you that he is terribly sorry he will not be able to see you for the first half of the morning."

"Does that mean that I can go through the realm?"

"Yes. Although it would be better if you remained within the royal halls."

"I planned to do that anyway."

The three of them sat at the long table in the kitchen and ate.

"Where do you want to go?" Lalait asked her, sipping her tea.

"Is the library alright?"

"Of course it is." The ellon said, as he placed a bowl of fresh fruit on the table.

"What plans do you have for today?"

"I am visiting my family." Lalait smiled and picked a few fruits.

"And I will be on the training grounds. I am sad that you will not be there to see my fantastic skills in archery." Dannalass said, addressing his wife.

"It definitely was not your arching skills that won me over, dear Dannalass. But keep on dreaming." She smirked and placed her hand on his.

Nila entered the library. The construction was marvelous. There were hundreds upon hundreds of books. As she walked between the tall shelves her attention was caught by a history book about the royal family. She picked it up and started skimming through it. Nila managed to decipher some of the phrases, since she didn't know the language that well.

The Nuav sat down on the ground, crossing her legs.

The pages were filled with information about the late king Oropher and how he created the kingdom of Greenwood. She read about his great deeds from within and outside the battle field. There were words that also described Thranduil's early ascension to the throne and documentation about the battles he fought. Near the end, she managed to make out something about his son, Legolas, and his departure to the Undying Lands.

She stopped herself from reading any further. Only now did Nila realize why the Elvenking craved someone's company so much. He felt alone. The death of his father and his people, the fact that he was a young king that was given so much responsibility in time of war, the death of his wife and his son's departure to Aman were all still affecting him.

Nila felt conflicted. It was true that Thranduil had been more than impertinent with all his questions, but she never even stopped to consider the possibility that there was a reason behind all of his actions. All she knew about him before her arrival to his kingdom was what Radagast had told her: that he hated dwarves and refused to help them in their time of need and that he started a war for a chest of white jewels. This was hardly anything compared to the complex past that his family had.

Placing the book back on the shelf, Nila decided that she had spent enough time snooping around in the library. She exited the large building and ventured on another path.

It led her to a vast terrain, free of stone pillars and trees. It was the training grounds. There weren't many elves practicing that day. Her agile eyes managed to spot Dannalass among them, not like it was something difficult to do since his flaming red hair stood out. He was target practicing with another ellon. She approached the two elves and came face to face with the blonde archer. Nila hesitated for a moment before she joined them, but was surprised to see that the elf bowed his head slightly.

"Nila, this is my fellow comrade, Naurion." Dannalass hoped in and introduced the ellon.

"We meet again, lady Nila." He fixated his navy blue eyes on hers and smiled.

"Indeed we do. I am glad that under different circumstances this time." A small chuckle left her lips as she crossed her arms. "How is practice going so far, Dannalass?"

"I am in the lead, as usual, with twenty six perfect strikes." He said, spinning an arrow between his fingers. The young ellon whished that his wife was there to see his victory over one of the best archer's in Greenwood.

"Impressive. Were the winds against you, Naurion?" She turned towards the blue eyed elf. "I know from experience that you are more than capable of hitting a target."

"And I would like to put that behind us, if possible."

Naurion pulled out an arrow and aimed for his target. It was a small wooded one, more than two hundred yards away. He let it go swiftly and it shoot through the air with incredible speed, landing right in the centre.

"Twenty six." The ellon smiled and turned towards Nila. "Do you wish to shoot, milady?"

"I am more skilled with the sword…but I suppose I can try."

The blonde ellon picked up a smaller bow and handed it to her. It was a child sized one, but she didn't mind.

Nila straightened herself and took a deep breath in, pulling the arrow up to her cheek. It had been centuries since she last used a bow, and even then she wasn't that great. The Nuav released the arrow from the grip of her fingers and it pierced the air with a sharp sound. As she expected, the arrow landed a few feet away from the target and got stuck in the ground.

"That was not so bad." Naurion teased, crossing his arms.

"It came quite close." Dannalass gave a little nod.

"What? It landed exactly where I wanted." The Nuav joked, throwing the two elves a wide smile. She ran to retrieve the arrow, but when she reached it the Nuav came face to face with Thranduil. He looked amused, probably because he saw what happened. "Good morning!" She greeted, somewhat out of breath.

He smiled and approached her slowly. "I see you've been keeping yourself busy."

"Dannalass informed me of your absence, so I decided to visit the library." She slightly turned towards the ellyn, giving them another glance. "And then I ended up here, showing off my masterful skills."

"Well, you most certainly made an impression." He turned around and signaled her to follow him. "I thought that we could continue our Nuavian lesson in my garden."

Nila nodded and followed the Elvenking up a flight of stairs, passing between thick stone pillars. They reached an open space, submerged in tranquility. The grass was still of a vibrant green color and all around were bushes and moss covered rocks. A single thin stream flowed through, reaching a small pond under a beech tree.

A corridor led to his terrace and Thranduil headed towards it when, suddenly, he stopped. Nila eyed him confused and watched as the king looked at a set of swords, displayed on a carved stand beside the wall.

"I have been neglecting my sword practice for quite some time now. I got bored once I have run out of guards that I could challenge."

"You want to practice with me?" Nila said bluntly, making Thranduil turn around and face her. "If so, I accept." She smiled and picked a sword from the ones at her disposal. It was a short sword, but being an elvish blade, it was just as perfect as the others.

"It fits you." Thranduil said, smirking.

Nila looked at him annoyed. "And just to make things more interesting, I want to still hold our lesson. If that will not be too distracting, of course."

"I think I will manage." The Elvenking took his own long sword in his hand.

Nila took of her cloak and placed it on a table, beside the set of swords. The king did the same with his and resumed his position.

"Shall I let…" Before Thranduil could finish Nila already launched herself towards him. He quickly dodged it and swiftly moved to the side, his feet as light as possible.

"Alright." Nila said in Nuavian. "Let us continue."

They fought like this for quite some time. They didn't know how many hours had passed, until Nila could feel her legs and hands trembling a little.

"Tired already?" The Elvenking teased. There was no sign of weariness on his face, no sweat, nothing.

"Just out of shape." She huffed, catching her breath.

"Now, that is not true. You have a shape. An hourglass shape to be more precise." He looked at her with his grey eyes trailing over her body.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny!"

Nila snapped forward and Thranduil was prepared to dodge it again. Only this time, instead of going all the way, the Nuav bent down. She spun on the ground and went right. His orbs followed her but she raised herself up and pushed her legs as hard as she could. Grabbing him with her arms, she locked them around his abdomen and used her weight and the force of her legs to make him do down.

"Yes!" She yelled and raised her fist up in the air. But her joyous state didn't last long. A faint smell heightened her senses. She looked down at him and frowned. "You drank wine."

"So?"

"You were still able to last so long, even tipsy. This is no victory." Nila was disappointed. For all she knew, maybe even the fact that he was on the ground was because of this.

"I am not intoxicated." He shifted his body and looked up at her.

The Nuav realized what position she was in. The king was down, like she planned. She towered over him, like she planned. But she was on him, something she didn't plan.

She was on his knees, with her legs on either side of his. Her breathing hitched as their eyes locked.

Thranduil was surprised, to say the last. He was most defiantly a little drunk and his judgment was clouded. But the way Nila was looking down at him, with her vivid blue eyes, made him react in a way he didn't expect.

Just as she was about to lift herself the Elvenking raised his knees, causing her to slide down, towards him more. He groaned as he felt the friction between their legs, even through the thick fabric of their pants.

The Nuav pressed her hand on his abdomen, to stop herself from gliding any further. This snapped him out of his odd state and he distanced himself from her. Nila managed to get up and glared at him, a faint blush on her cheeks. Whether it was from the sword fight or this, the king did not know.

Thranduil arranged his hair and the collar of his blouse. He felt as if the material around his neck became tighter.

"You need to work on your accent." Nila said in a calm tone as if nothing had happened. She combed her hair with her fingers and sighed as she attempted to untangle it.

"I will have to ask you to leave." The Elvenking said coldly.

His heart rate was a little faster than before and his pupils were larger.

This was undeniably not normal.

The Nuav didn't fight back or changed her expression. She wanted to do the same. Deep down, Nila knew what just had happened, and she didn't wish to get tangled in a complicated situation. The girl left him alone with his thoughts, as she remained with her own.


	15. Chapter 15

Nila walked around the now familiar streets of Greenwood. She wanted to see as much as she could today. There was nothing else to do anyway, since Lalait was gone and Thranduil was in a strange mood. He didn't send guards after her as well, which meant that the Nuav had enough hours at her disposal.

Passing by a stone pond, she saw a group of elflings playing around it. They recognized her immediately as she approached them. She sat down and talked with the little children, letting them ask her their question.

"How old are you, Nila?" One of them asked, laying his arms on her legs.

"I'm pretty old, if I may say so: around three and a half millennia." The children stared at her with their bright eyes. "How old are you, sweeties?"

"I'm almost twenty." A taller one said.

"Me too."

Soon others started stating their age, and to her surprise, all were significantly older than they looked. The elflings didn't look more than ten, and yet, some were twice that age. Nuavs aged more like humans. They grew and developed like them, until they reached their twenties, and then their clocks stopped.

The children saw their teacher approaching and signaling them to join him. They waved goodbye to her and departed. Nila sat there, on the stone edge, quietly, and gazed in the distance at their little bodies. She had a lot more to learn about elves, she thought.

"We age differently from you, lady Nila." She heard Naurion say from behind her.

He came by her side and sat down, making himself comfortable. She eyed him surprised and smiled.

"And here I thought I could have some peace and quiet."

The blonde elf chuckled and turned his body towards her, allowing them to have a more intimate conversation.

Thranduil waited impatiently in his seat. He tapped the wooden table with his finger and kept a constant frown on his face.

"You called for me, my king?" Dannalass entered and bowed as he meet the Elvenking.

"Since your wife will be absent for most of the day I wish you to report to me."

"What do you wish to know?" The red headed elf asked, already knowing that this was about Nila.

"It has been brought to my attention that she left, again."

"Yes, but you needn't be concerned, your highness. Naurion departed immediately after to make sure lady Nila is safe."

Thranduil shot him an angry look. The young ellon stood there confused by this sudden change of mood.

"Were you too busy to join her, Dannalass?"

"With all due respect, your highness, Naurion is my superior, and far more skilled than me. It was his choice to accompany her."

"And it is my order that you must obey now. I want her guarded by a married ellon or elleth. And most certainly not in Naurion's company. "

"I will see to it, your highness."

"So, tell me, Nila, how are you?"

"I'm pretty confused, that's what I am."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, I don't understand this sudden change in your behavior. One day you try to cut my hand off and the next you're acting all charming."

"Charming?" He repeated, with a grin.

"You know what I mean." She said, annoyed. "So why?"

"Because what you saw in the forest wasn't the usual me. Any elf in this kingdom would do anything to protect their ruler if they thought he was in danger, even by doing something reckless, that they later regretted, like myself." He put his hand on his chest and gave a dramatic look.

She rolled her eyes and agreed with him in a way. He was after all loyal to Thranduil.

"Did you get punished?" She asked, concerned, surprising even herself in the process.

He smirked and looked at her with his navy orbs. "No, but I am surprised to find out that you would care about me like that. I suppose I left quite an impression on you." He added, somewhat cocky.

"The only thing you left was an arrow in my palm, so get off your high horse."

Naurion chuckled and leaned in closer. Nila didn't move a muscle, even if the close proximity bothered her.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"If I say "no" you'd still ask me, so go ahead. I'm used to it already."

Naurion cocked his head to one side and stared at her. "Do you have anyone in your life?"

The question baffled her. She was expecting something along the lines of "What are you?" just like the Elvenking had asked her. Of course this question was personal as well, but it was something new.

"Because there is a festivity tomorrow and I wish to invite you, as my partner." Nila stared at him wide eyed. She couldn't find her words, her, the one who was always so quick to answer.

"Umm, what kind of festivity?" She asked, avoiding answering his question.

"We gather to celebrate the start of autumn and the changing of the leaves. Trust me, Nila, we have a lot of parties, but this is one of the major ones." He paused and waited for her to say something.

"And where is it held?"

"The initial party starts here, on the streets, but is later held in the forest. It is by far one of my favorite celebrations."

"But won't it be weird?" The Nuav said, fidgeting with her cloak.

"What do you mean "weird"?

"I mean, shouldn't you invite an elleth?"

He sighed and smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth. "I should, but I want to invite you." He paused and intertwined his fingers, placing his elbows on his knees. "So?"

"Naurion, we've barely exchanged a few words since we met." Nila said amused.

"More than I've exchanged with ellith I've escorted before."

She gazed at him, a small smile on her lips. Nila thought to herself that this opportunity wasn't one to be overlooked. She was finally able to witness and elven celebration and this counted as culture and tradition to her.

"Well, I guess I could come."

"That's great!" He exclaimed, grinning widely.

Naurion got up and offered her his hand. Nila looked at him for a second, and then gently put her hand in his. The ellon didn't miss the opportunity to smile at her again and pull her with ease from her spot. Before he could say something his eyes twitched and he looked behind her.

"Dannalass, my dear friend, what brings you here?" The Nuav turned around to see the young ellon. He didn't seem quite pleased with what he saw.

"I have orders to bring you back, Nila." He said, making her get her hand out of Naurion's. "And you and I will have a talk later." He addressed the older ellon.

"What happened now?" Nila asked.

"I'll explain on our way back."

"I'd like to hear that as well." Naurion jumped in, interested in what Dannalass had to say.

"You'd better not come." Dannalasse's tone was serious. "I don't think it would be good for you to be seen around Nila right now. Trust me, I'll tell you another time."

"Alright…" Naurion said, frowning in confusion. He then turned towards Nila. "I'll see you tomorrow." He winked at her and went on a different road.

As the two of them were returning to the king's halls, Dannalass couldn't help but ask her what had happened between her and the blonde archer. When she told him about the arrangement they made for the festival, the ellon's face went pale.

"I think it would be wiser not to go with him."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that the king won't be too pleased about it."

Nila sighed and threw her head back, groaning. "Since when does he make these decisions for me? He said that I am free to learn about your culture, and this festival is part of it."

No matter what the ellon said, he couldn't convince her otherwise. She was set on going to that party and there was no stopping her. The Nuav didn't even know if she could attend the festivity without being invited, and she doubted the king would let her go.

She went straight to her room as soon as they arrived and asked to be left alone. The handmaidens had already brought her a plate full of food and enough water to replenish herself. After she ate, the Nuav took a quick bath and laid down on the bed, drying her hair with a towel. The warm blue nightgown that she found in the closet was giving her enough coverage, as it hid her scars perfectly. It was made from a soft material, and it didn't hurt her wounded skin like the clothes she had before her arrival.

She rested for an hour or two, until her peaceful state was disrupted by a knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer, Thranduil stormed in and slammed the door behind him. She jumped up in a sitting position and glared at him. It was the second time that he caught her in her bed.

He eyed her up and down with his grey orbs and advanced towards the bed.

"Here." He shoved a binding in her face and stayed like that for a few seconds. "It's for you." He sighed.

Nila took the wrapped gift from his hands and stared at it. She ripped the paper open and inside she found several empty pages and pieces of charcoal.

"You said that you liked to draw. I thought that it would help you occupy your free time." She lifted her blue eyes and looked at him behind light lashes.

"Thank you." She smiled and gazed back at the present. Her heart filled with happiness and she held the pages in her lap.

Thranduil took this moment to sit on the bed beside her. The mattress dipped from his weight and Nila felt her body lean towards him. She kept her distance, but didn't seem bothered by his approach.

"I'm sorry if my actions this morning caused you any discomfort." The girl looked at him, obviously surprised by his apology and placed the pages on the bed.

First Naurion, and now Thranduil, she thought to herself as she dangled her legs over the edge. Maybe the Elvenking will change his grumpy mood and she'll finally be able to have normal conversations with him. But just when she thought that, he turned towards her and spoke.

"Why did you leave without Dannalass?"

"Because I wanted to be alone. Besides, I knew that someone will come after me eventually."

"I know. He told me that you have been talking with Naurion." He was not trying to hide his irritation.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"I specifically said that Dannalass should guard you."

"Why? There are dozens of guards around."

"Because you know him. You seem to have befriended him." He said, partially hiding his real reason. Nila glared at him, not buying one word. "And he's married." He added, giving up.

"What of it? I can't be around unmarried ellyn?" He looked at her intensely and a sudden realization came over her.

"I can't believe it." She whispered. "I am not here because I want to bewitch your people. I couldn't find a partner among my own, let alone in this place. Whatever you thought I was doing, you were wrong."

"The truth is, Nila, I don't know what to expect from you, or them. Elves are no strangers to interracial marriages, and neither are they to sudden primal urges."

"You keep forgetting that I'm no ordinary creature. I don't want to be touched and I won't let anyone touch me. And why are you talking abou marriage?" She got off in a fit of rage and started pacing through the room. "I'm going to make this really easy for you, your highness. Once I've gotten all the information I needed from that document I'll leave your kingdom and never return. Sounds fair?"

Thranduil froze. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were fixated on her.

"There's no need for that. You said you wanted to learn about us."

"I did, but not if you think that I pose a threat to your people."

"All I'm asking is that you don't get to close to single ellyn, that's all."

"And where does that leave you?"

"I…I'm not interested in those kind of activities anymore." He scoffed and Nila rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry to say this to you, but I don't believe it."

He rose and pierced through her with an icy gaze. "I think you're forgetting your place!"

"You are not my king and I'm not one of your servants that you can toss around and take decisions for. I'm a Nuav! I'm immortal, powerful and old. I'm…" She wanted to say "Guardian" but the words never left her mouth. Nila swallowed hard and clenched her fists. "You don't intimidate me." She hissed.

"You should feel intimidated." The Elvenking growled and rushed towards her. He towered over her and his menacing sight made his eyes appear clouded and dark. "For as old as you claim to be, do not forget that I am significantly older and wiser than you. I spilled blood and fought countless battles, unlike you who stayed isolated and ignorant of the world bellow."

With his last words he hit a sensitive cord in her. She frowned and pressed her lips together. Her eyes started to glow and Nila could feel anger boiling inside her.

"You…you have no right to talk about me like that! You think I didn't want to fight? You think that I didn't want to help you? I spend thousands of years trapped up there, watching over Middle-Earth and suffering with each death that caught my eyes. So many times I wanted to throw myself from the edge and come to your aid, and each time I tried to leave I suffered at his hands." Her voice was getting smaller and smaller, until it was but a whisper. "I…lost my wings because of my actions...because I wanted to come to your aid."

**If you have any questions or comments feel free to send them to me. Also, don't hesitate to tell me what I can do to improve or if I'm making any mistakes (of any kind). I appreciate all your support and criticism. :)  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Thranduil stood still, looking at the small Nuav before him in utter bewilderment. He triggered something inside her with his harsh words, and her reaction was far more violent than he had expected.

He didn't know about her intentions. Nila wanted to get involved in Middle-Earth's battles against Sauron, and by doing so she disobeyed the laws of her kin. Her Descent was the punishment for her radical decision and the result of her falling from Nuv'atar.

Deep inside, he began regreting what he had said to her. Thranduil let his temper get the best of him, something he didn't approve of, since he was an ancient king.

"Leave." The word was harsh and her voice was raspy and cold. "Please." Nila added, somewhat forcefully. "I do not want you around me right now…" Her orbs were still glowing in anger.

Thranduil didn't say anything. His silence made her stir and snap her eyes at him.

"I didn't know." He said, still holding her gaze.

"Just leave." The Nuav insisted, turning away from him.

And he did. Much to his displeasure, he left her alone to calm herself down. He felt as if he owed her a little peace and quiet.

A warm liquid grazed past her lips and Nila sighed, whipping the blood away from her nose. She cursed and washed her face with water, making the liquid in the basin turn pink. She threw it away in the garden and sat on the balustrade, letting herself drift past the vast halls and outside, in the forest. Lowering her head, the Nuav let it fall in her palms.

It was beginning to get dark outside. The fading light started to disappear and the air became colder. Lalait had returned an hour ago from her family's home and was eager to see Nila again. The elleth brought her a gift that she thought would suit her.

As she knocked on the door to the Nuav's chamber, she encountered nothing but silence. Lalait paused for a moment and then raised her hand to knock again, but she didn't even get to touch the wooden surface when her voice was heard.

"Come in."

As the brown haired elf entered, she saw Nila sitting on the edge of the bed. There was a red stained cloth in her hand and her eyes were hooded by her messy short locks.

"You are bleeding." Lalait said, hurrying towards her and sitting beside the small Nuav.

"It's normal for me." Nila whipped her upper lip with the cloth again to clean off any traces of crimson. "How is your family?"

"Healthy and happy. I've told them about you and they send their regards."

"I wish I could meet them. They seem quite nice."

Lalait gave her a little nod, but she still looked at her concerned. "Something happened, hasn't it?"

Nila smiled feebly and sighed. "You have no idea."

"Tell me."

"I don't want to bother you with…"

"Nonsense." The elleth exclaimed. "Nila, we are friends." She placed her delicate hand on hers and gave her a kind smile.

"Has the king always been so…I don't know how to put it: controlling and impulsive?" The elleth stared at her confused. "We had a heated argument a few hours ago. He forbade me from being in the presence of unmarried ellyn. And trust me, his reasons are utterly ridiculous."

"Well, I don't think that you should be so quick as to judge him on this."

"But I still don't understand why he is so uptight about it."

"You are a guest in our realm, and he feels responsible for you."

"There's things like feeling responsible for someone, and then there's forbidding them from having any normal contact."

"I can't say that I don't see where you're coming from, but I still think he's just protecting you."

"From his own people?"

Lalait looked at her without saying a word. She didn't know what to say. The elleth herself didn't quite understand why her king was doing this.

"Exactly my point." Nila said nodding her head. "When I confronted him, and made an allusion at his own person, he acted all high and mighty, saying that he doesn't indulge in…in…activities anymore. Something I don't believe at all."

"I don't know about his personal life, Nila. It is not my place to wonder. But what triggered this attack from you?"

"This morning, he asked me to battle him in a sword fight. And I obliged since I felt like I needed to release some of the tension, but one thing led to another…" Lalait cocked an eyebrow and stared at her with her green eyes.

"Oh gosh, Nila. What happened?"

"I managed to pin him down." The elleth seemed surprised. "I know, but he was drunk." Lalait rolled her eyes unwillingly and sighed. "But when I wanted to get off him, I could have sworn that…" She threw her an uneasy look. "He didn't want me to get up."

The elf parted her lips and blinked a few times. Somewhere deep inside she knew that this would have happened sooner or later.

"Nila…" She fully turned to face the girl. "As you might know, the king is…quite lonely. He craves physical contact, any kind of physical contact. And believe me, I've seen it before."

"But elves don't engage in this kind of activities if they aren't married." She said, somewhat unsure.

Lalait gave out a little chuckle and looked at her amused.

"Do not misunderstand me, Nila, but elven relationships aren't that restricted. Of course we choose to pledge ourselves to the one we love, until death, but we crave contact as well. Unmarried elves have a higher libido and their emotions are more amplified. This is why they can find their life partner, weeks or even days, after meeting them. It is because our feelings run on a different level and we are blatantly aware of them."

"You mean to tell me that it's like love at first sight?" The Nuav said sarcastically.

"Something like that. It's more like physical attraction at first and then a deeper connection is made."

"And the intimate acts?" She asked, blushing lightly.

Lalait eyed her suspiciously. The elleth realized that Nila wasn't experienced at all in this department. She giggled and squeezed her hand, leaning in towards her. "Nila, have you ever been intimate with anyone?"

Her blue eyes widened and she gasped. "Yes…a little…." She stammered.

"What is "a little"?"

"Kissing, touching…" She fidgeted and wanted to punch herself. She, a three thousand year old being was blushing and couldn't find her words.

"Well, this is mostly what unmarried elves do too. But they can be a bit more adventurous than that." She winked and made Nila realize what she was talking about.

"Aren't things like this supposed to be private? I'm surprised you're telling me about it."

"I see nothing wrong in us talking like two women. Besides, these are things about our race that you can't learn from the Elvenking."

"And I'm really glad I'm not." She snickered and leaned in on Lalait's shoulder. She sighed and breathed slowly, her eyes half closed. The brown haired elleth gave her a gentle nudge and Nila looked up at her.

"There's a party tomorrow." She said, insinuating that she should come too.

"I know."

"You do?"

"I was invited."

Lalait cocked her head to one side, confused. "Did…the king invite you?"

"There's no way I would have said "yes". Besides, I don't think he even considered it. Do you know Naurion?"

"You were invited by him?" She asked surprised. "Isn't he the one who shot an arrow at you?"

"What can I say, he knows how to woe a lady." She said, earning a laugh from Lalait.

"I'm going with Dannalass and maybe you would like to sit with us."

Nila nodded and got up. Her mood had changed a little since the fight she had with Thranduil. She decided to forget the incident and just enjoy her time with her friends.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Lalait gasped and took out a satchel. "I thought it would look good on you."

She handed her the gift and Nila loosened the string. Inside was a leaf shaped broche. The color was coppery and it also had a hint of yellow in it. "It's beautiful." She breathed. "Thank you so much, Lalait."

"You can wear it tomorrow. Now let's pick out a dress." She said cheerfully, searching through the closet.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." The elleth said, still rummaging.

"His wife…" Lalait paused and looked at her. "Can you tell me about her?"

Her green eyes shifted and the elf sighed. "I didn't know her, but my parents did. She was a beautiful Sinda, from a wealthy family. The late king himself introduced her to his son."

"An arranged marriage?" Nila asked, somewhat surprised.

"It was in a time of war, and the king had to make sure that the royal blood line will continue. He didn't know if he or his son would return."

"So that is when Legolas was born?"

"No. He was born much later, after the war." Her eyes saddened. "The queen died shortly after…" There was a pain in her voice, something that moved Nila to the core. It was the pain she felt for someone she didn't even knew, but still respected and honored. "She was kind and wise, merciful and brave, and I wish that she would have returned."

"Why didn't she?"

"I do not know…Maybe her pain was too great. It takes a lot of willpower to come back."

"But their son…What happened with Legolas? Who raised him?"

"The king did. He gave the boy all the love he could muster, and raised him well, enough for him to take the throne. But the prince chose a different path, and his father supported him."

Nila lowered her eyes and stared at the floor. Learning these things about Thranduil's life from the honest lips of Lalait made her gradually change her opinion of the Elvenking. She thought of him as being a cold and distant man. Then again, the two of them never really talked about his past and family, so how would she know the truth?

"Lalait…" The Nuav whispered. The elleth turned around again and looked at her concerned.

Nila decided that it was only fair to let Lalait know something about her as well. There was no harm in telling her what she was, and where she was from, especially after letting her know about her age. She owed her, for being so kind to her when she needed. The Nuav felt that she could trust the elleth, and she was right about it. It's not like she was telling her something she hadn't told the king as well.

Thranduil sat quietly in his chair and gazed into the darkness of the land. The only source of light in his chambers was from a candle that flickered in the cold autumn wind. Its flame illuminated half of his face and the glass of wine in his hand.

He drank a lot that night. And as he enjoyed the delicious liquid, he kept thinking about his actions that day. He didn't know why he felt the way he did. Or maybe he knew, but didn't want to open that 's words echoed in his head.

_"__Once I've gotten all the information I needed from that document I'll leave your kingdom and never return."_

It made him take his hands through his hair, messing up his straight golden strands. This shouldn't make him angry. But it did. He didn't want her to leave, not now, when it was getting so interesting.

He remembered the events from that morning. In a flash, he saw again above him, straddling his legs. Her blue eyes glazed in the sunlight and her pink lips slightly parted, taking in a quick breath. Thranduil remembered how her naked legs looked, peeking out from underneath that blanket. His abdomen burned where her hand had touched him.

Thranduil sighed and threw his head back. Closing his eyes, he tried to get rid of it all. The Elvenking was no fool. He realized it was lust that he felt for the Nuav.

How could he, an elf his age, still be stirred by desire? It had been years since he last craved to touch a woman's skin, and yet here he was, slightly aroused at only the thought of her.

The king was partially glad that it was just physical craving that he felt. He couldn't let his feeling evolve past that.

Taking another long sip, he closed his eyes and hoped for the night to pass as quickly as possible.

**I've added a little information about the queen in this one. There will be more in the future and probably even the Elvenking himself will speak about her. Who knows?**

**Also, that's a sudden realization there, Thranduil. **

**I don't know if many will like the information I've made up about elven relationships, but there are many fan fictions out there that approach this subject in different ways. This is just how I chose to do it. I've documented myself beforehand and I've mixed the things that I've found with what I came up with. So, the elves aren't such abstinent creatures as they are in the books (especially the elves of Greenwood).  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

It was quite noticeable that a celebration was to be held that day. Not only was that obvious from the changes in the nature, but also from the constant bustling that happened all throughout the realm of Greenwood.

The streets were lit by lamps, and garlands hanged from pole to pole. They were in colors of red, yellow and orange. A sweet pungent aroma filled the air, and elves started to gather in groups in front of the halls.

Nila was still in her room. She hadn't left it since morning and it was already past noon. The Nuav didn't want to see the Elvenking, nor did he try to visit her or call for her. And she was glad he didn't, because she had no idea what to say to him.

As she stared down at herself in the dress Lalait had chosen for her to wear the night before, Nila sighed and ruffled her hair. Scrunching up her nose, displeased with how her body was, the girl thought that it would be better to put her brown cloak on.

Lalait entered her chamber, this time without knocking, a consequence of her excitement, and came up to her. Once the elleth saw her reaching for the brown covering in the closet a frown distorted her features and she cleared her throat to make the short Nuav turn around.

"What do you think you're doing?" She questioned, annoyed at the picture.

"It's cold and I don't think that this is enough." Nila lied, grasping the long yellow shawl that covered her shoulders and back.

"You're not wearing that. No one will see the dress that I've picked up for you." Lalait snatched the cloth from her small hands and placed it back in the closet, then shut the doors, earning a whine from the shorter girl.

"Lalait, look at me. This is a bad idea and you know it." She spread her arms, lifting them a bit upwards. "I look like a pumpkin."

The elf smiled, eyeing her up and down and chuckled. "But pumpkins are adorable." Nila looked at her annoyed and scoffed. "Seriously, Nila, I don't see the problem. The attire suits you perfectly."

"You're just saying that because you have to."

"I don't see why. It's not like you are paying me for compliments." Then she gave her a smirk and added. "Maybe Naurion will change your mind."

"It's not his opinion I care about. I just don't want to ruin the festivity with my appearance. After all, there will be only elves present, and I don't want to be standing out, which will happen, even if I never do, because of reasons you're aware off."

The elleth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I took it upon myself to take care of you today and I don't want to hear another complaint. You don't want to get on my bad side now, do you, Nila?"

"No, no, keep your fury for Dannalass. Don't waste it on me." She sat down in a chair and sighed.

Lalait smiled and stood behind her. She went with her fingers through the golden thick hair and started playing around with it, trying to figure out how to style it. Nila rested her back against the chair and let the elf work her magic.

"Done." Lalait said satisfied with the way her hair turned out. "There's only one thing missing." She took the broche in her hand and gazed at her dress, trying to find the right place to put it. "Ah, yes." She said in satisfactory tone as she pinned it in the spot where her cleavage dipped, making the material tighten around her chest and exposing even more flesh.

"You can't be serious." Nila scoffed, backing away and staring at what she had done.

"What? It looks really good there."

Nila squinted her blue eyes and pursed her lips. "Sure."

"Come. We don't want to be late." The elleth pushed her towards the door, not letting Nila protest anymore.

Downstairs, at the exit, they met Dannalass and Naurion. Both ellyn were equally as elegant and groomed as they were entranced by the view before them.

Dannalass was blushing slightly as he saw his wife before him, with a wide grin on her face and her hand stretched out for him to take it into his. And he did. He raised it to his lips and placed a tender kiss on her delicate hand, then offered Lalait his arm and she took it without hesitation.

The other ellon's lips parted as the short girl came in front of him, with her head straight up, looking into his navy blue eyes. He liked the fact that she wasn't shy to look at him directly. Instead of waiting for her to give him her hand, he took it upon himself to lift it up and met his warm lips. Naurion gazed at her, watching her reaction and smirked against her white skin.

Nila just stared at him, wide eyed, but kept her cool. In spite of her collected state, she still felt a blush warming her cheeks as she sensed his hot breath on the back of her hand.

As the couples walked arm in arm Nila could see Dannalass and Lalait closing in on each other, their heads almost touching and whispering words that she didn't need to know. She could feel Naurion's muscles flex under his shirt as he leaned down to get closer to her ear.

"You look really beautiful." He whispered.

Without making any snarky commentary about how many times he must have said that in his life, she decided to let it go and just laugh a little under her breath.

"You look really handsome as well." The Nuav said, looking up at him with a smile. She saw that he had a surprised look on his face and she raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." He laughed. "It's just that I'm not used to the lady responding with a compliment."

"Well, maybe some ellith do this, but not me. Who knows how many more surprises await you."

"If they're like this one then feel free to throw them at me without mercy." He smiled and brought her closer to him, placing his other hand on the one she had on his arm.

"So…where are we going now?" She asked amused.

"Closer to the stone gate. We gather there and then leave for the forest."

"And what will we be doing there?"

He gave a little chuckle and looked at her. "How many festivities have you attended, Nila?"

"A lot."

"Then don't you know that we dance, eat and just do what our hearts desire."

She scoffed and leaned her head back a little eyeing him. "I didn't really do any of those that much. Usually my role was just to sit there and talk with people I had no desire to speak to."

"So I take it you were never asked to dance?"

"There were a few occasions, but I wasn't invited by someone at a gathering, as a partner, that is. My presence was simply required out of different reasons. "

"Then I suppose I'll have to make this night seem like it would last forever." He grinned cockily at her.

"I'd like to see you try and impress me." The Nuav said, squeezing his arm playfully.

After reaching a large gathering of ellith and ellyn who were all dressed for the occasion, the four of them awaited until others joined and then left. All this time Naurion continued telling Nila about the festival and what was going to happen.

Leaves were falling all around them, dancing through the air. They had stopped in an area free of trees and surrounded by bushes. After making a large fire the elves began unpacking their instruments and food. They sat around the fire in groups and laughed, sang, ate and danced with a joyfulness that made the Nuav restless. She was fired up and wanted to let herself go and join them. Their songs reached deep into her heart and soul making her swing her body from left to right. And even if she couldn't understand all the words they said, she knew that whatever it was that they were singing about was beautiful.

She was sitting down on a fallen tree trunk, together with Naurion, Lalait and Dannalass. They ate, drank and laughed to their hearts content. Dannalass got up and invited his wife to dance with him. Lalait took his hand and joined the others in their elegant movements.

They were just like snowflakes around them: flowing with a grace that made them seem like they were one with the nature.

"Enjoying the party so far?" Naurion asked leaning closer.

"Very much." She responded and picked a few fruit from a bowl nearby.

"Why don't you stop being an observer and join in on the fun?"

"Are you inviting me to dance, my dear sir?" She said sarcastically.

"What gave it away?"

She laughed and he took her hand lifting her like she was nothing but a feather. Naurion could sense that Nila was a little nervous and he squeezed her palm, reassuring her.

"Don't worry. I'm not that good of a dancer myself."

"I didn't say I wasn't a good dancer." She smirked, making eye contact with him. "I just don't like it when people are watching."

"You are among friends, Nila." He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Then" She gently grazed his shoulder and placed her hand on it. The Nuav was so small compared to the tall elf, but she still managed to move the way she wanted. "I guess we can enjoy ourselves."

All around them the elves didn't seem bothered at all by her. They really were a folk that knew when to celebrate and when to act all serious and stern. Nila spun around in circles and Naurion found himself entranced by the way she moved. It was as if the dress wasn't restraining her at all. Her hands were making patterns in the air, and moved tenderly through the red leaves.

He grabbed her hand again and pulled her towards him. They then joined hands with the others and danced in circles around the fire. It was such a raw experience and Nila's head filled with all kinds of thoughts: thoughts about running, playing, and hunting. It was all mixed in her mind like a complex potion of freedom. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and sweat was rolling down her temples. It reminded her of flying. And she smiled, she smiled and danced and laughed, and she could swear that happy tears started to form in her blue eyes.

It was just the two of them again, and Naurion drew her to him. Her feet intertwined from the constant movement and dizziness made she fall forward. The ellon caught her and lifted her with ease off the ground and up in the air, above his head, by her waist. Their bodies made contact and he sighed, making Nila look down at him. His touch bothered her scars, but she didn't wince or change her expression. After all, he didn't know about them.

Her chest heaved up and down from her breathing and the golden hair was all tossed around and messy. Naurion noticed her flushed cheeks, her hooded eyes that had a slight glow to them and the thin layer of sweat that trailed from her neck to in between her breasts.

All of a sudden it seemed as if everything around them went quiet. As if the music had died and the constant laughter and talking had stopped. But this wasn't in their heads at all, because everything around them did go quiet as the Elvenking arrived to the feast as well.

**Of course Thranduil wouldn't miss a fabulous merrymaking like that. He's the party king after all.**

**Also, I'll post another chapter right after this because I feel like this one isn't substantial at all. (It serves more as a way to develop Naurion and Nila's connection.)  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Thoroughly stressed out by Thranduil's arrival, Nila clutched Naurion's shoulders wanting to be released from his hold. After quickly glancing at the king she turned her eyes to the ellon.

"Put me down." She whispered.

Naurion lowered her slowly and she straightened her hair and attire, hoping that her lack of presence shielded her from his sight. But it wasn't so. He had already spotted her in the crowd just as he arrived. It wasn't that difficult for him.

Lalait came by her side, holding Dannalasse's hand. "What is it? The king?" She asked concerned.

The Nuav sighed, trying not to look at him. Everyone else was. The elves saluted their ruler and bowed their heads as he entered the glade and sat down near the fire. Nila threw a subtle glance his way and caught his silver eyes staring right back at her. Sparks of fire flew before them and they almost looked like they were glowing with a red light.

The Nuav turned around and hissed. She bit her finger and stared at the ground, not knowing what to do. She felt Naurion's strong hand on her arm and she raised her orbs up at him.

"It's alright, Nila."

"No, it's not. He is definitely furious. You don't know what he said to me…"

"Dannalass told me everything." He cut her off, making Nila look at the red haired ellon. He nodded and her eyes snapped back at Naurion.

"Umm, Nila." Lalait interrupted, pointing behind her uneasily.

The Nuav spun on her hells and looked it the direction the brown haired elleth was pointing. She couldn't help but bite her lip and mutter a curse, which made Naurion's eyed go wide. Thranduil was signaling her to approach him. His face was emotionless, cold. The crown of antlers on his head, decorated with small golden vines accentuated his expression.

She felt the blonde ellon's grip disappear and she advanced towards the king, with her back straight and eyes sharp and determined. Nila was prepared for the words to pour from his mouth like poison and she kept her hands clasped together when she was finally face to face with the Elvenking.

"How are you feeling thus far, lady Nila? I hope the company and atmosphere are to your liking."

She could have let her mouth drop open if not for the fact that she knew he didn't mean it. It was just a façade, to make him seem all high and mighty in front of his subjects.

"Yes, your highness, they are." She said in a monotone voice, and kept her head bowed a little.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"My king." Nila felt Naurion's fingers grasp her waist. He saluted the Elvenking politely and Thranduil did the same.

"The two of you are quite a sight to behold." The king grinned and placed his hands together. "Please, do not stop enjoying yourselves on my account." He let them leave and return to Lalait and Dannalass.

They resumed their places, taking a break from the dancing. Nila dropped herself on the trunk, a little exhausted, and eyed a bottle of wine nearby. "I need a drink." She said, and Naurion obliged, pouring her some wine in a large goblet.

She drank, more than she needed, more than she had to, and definitely more than she could stand. Her cheeks were a constant reddish color and her breathing became more elaborate. The night was coming to an end, and dawn was to arrive in two hours. The Nuav lost interest after the first few glasses of wine in whether or not the Elvenking was watching them anymore. The alcohol went straight to her head, and, for the first time in centuries, she was drunk.

It was funny to her. She didn't remember the last time she was drunk, or how she was when inebriated. But it felt really nice, that was all she knew. A warm tingling sensation spread through her body and the discomfort of her scars soon faded away. However, it wasn't going to last long. Her healing abilities will make the numbing feeling go away in a short while.

"I should get drunk more often." Nila said, still managing to speak coherently. The wine was already losing its effect on her. She and Naurion had left the party already and they were walking arm in arm on the streets of the realm.

"So you are drunk right now? Is that what you're saying?" He asked amused.

"Don't you see the difference?"

"There is a slight change, but I doubt I would have noticed it if I wasn't so close to you."

They walked like this until they reached the steps that led to her room. Nila rested against the cold wall and sighed happily. Naurion stood in front of her, a bit leaned over so he could be closer to the Nuav.

"You are a mystery, Nila."

"Am I?" She looked at him with her blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight and grinned.

"If you allow me, I would like to get to know you."

She sighed and brushed a stray strand from her face. The golden lock bounced right back and Naurion smiled. He took the hair between his fingers and tucked it in her braid. His hand slowly went from her head to her shoulder, brushing her cheek in the process. Her eyes were glazed and she felt like falling asleep right there, right then.

Naurion came closer and she felt his body heat on her exposed skin. They were almost touching and the ellon breathed deeply, inhaling her scent. It was intoxicating to him, that smell of the forest that he knew all his life.

"Nila" He breathed out, making her snap her eyes at him, locking them with his navy blue ones. "May I borrow a kiss from your lips?" He brought his hand up and cupped her jaw. "I promise to give it back as soon as possible." He leaned closer and pressed their bodies together. The feeling of her soft flesh against the toned muscle he possessed made him give a deep vibrating moan.

But before he could touch his lips to hers he was interrupted by a little chuckle. He pulled back and stared at the short Nuav. The corners of her lips were curved upwards and her eyes were like two semilunes.

"Was that too much?" He laughed and cradled her face in his palms.

"A bit, yes."

Naurion tilted his head to one side and moved forward, but she placed two fingers on his lips.

"Naurion…" She whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't."

"Because of the king?"

"That too." He remained at the same distance, their breathing warming each other's faces. "But you don't want this, trust me. It's the wine acting."

"If I recall correctly, you are the only one who's drunk right now."

"But not that drunk."

"Is it because someone's watching?" He murmured and pulled her face closer to his. "What if there wasn't anyone there? Would you have done it then?"

Someone was indeed watching, from afar. A pair of prying eyes held their sight on the two.

"Probably not. And I doubt you would have either." Her words were barely audible, only for the two of them to hear.

He sighed and smiled, blinking slowly. "I guess you're right. As much as I would want to close the space between us, I have to obey my king's orders, as well as your wishes." He distanced himself from her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's better this way."

"Yes." He paused and let his eyes travel to her mouth, then back up to the blue orbs. "But…" Naurion brushed her skin with his lips, and after cupping her face again with his large palms, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "At least I had a kiss." The ellon chuckled.

Nila grabbed his chin with her fingers and pinched him playfully. They both laughed, aware that maybe they will never go any further than this, and said their goodbyes.

She closed the door behind her and leaned her forehead against it. Exhaling, she smelt her breath and it intoxicated her all over again. As the Nuav tried to clear her mind she felt a presence in her room. She turned around and sighed in desperation.

"Are you serious?" She muttered to herself and glared at Thranduil. "What…Why?" Stammering, the girl managed to make her way towards him and cross her arms.

"You forgot your belt in the woods." He lifted up the lace ribbon, but it didn't distract her attention from him.

"And you had to bring it yourself?" The wine certainly impacted her on many levels, and her politeness just flew out the window. Thranduil just let it slide with a sigh.

"Why not? Seeing as you can imbibe so much alcohol that you are one step closer to leaving your undergarments behind, it shouldn't surprise you." He threw the cloth on the bed and eyed her judgingly. "I came because I left sooner than your friends and found that hanged on a branch."

"Oh...I remember." She giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"Where has your modesty gone?"

"Out the window and…" She whistled and made an explosion sound, with gestures and all, to complete the whole thing.

"Impressive." He said unmoved. "I thought that you might have left it in Naurion's mouth, along with your dignity."

"What is it with you and this obsession that you have? And, to be clear, you have to try and look harder when you're spying on someone, because you saw what you wanted to see, not what truly happened." Thranduil narrowed his grey eyes and frowned. "Maybe Naurion didn't realize that it was you, but I did. I suppose you're going to interrogate him as well, like you did Lalait and Dannalass?"

"Nila, I only want you to have a platonic relationship with that ellon."

"Why do you keep insisting?"

"And why is it that you just can't follow one simple order?"

"Because I have been following orders my whole life."

Thranduil advanced towards her and stared down at Nila. "Do you wish to be with him?"

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "No. Happy? I don't want anything along those lines, with anyone. I just want to know what's in that fucking document and then I'll be out of your kingdom, for good!"

Without thinking, the Elvenking grabbed her right hand and squeezed it. His grip was tight and Nila tried to jerk away but he held her in place. He felt the scar around her wrist and her quickening pulse. The Nuav's eyes started to glow and Thranduil felt her body getting warmer.

A jolt of electricity went through him at that moment. His eyes widened as he felt pain engulfing his senses. His right hand felt as if it had been severed, his chest pierced and his back muscles pulled out from under his skin. It was a horrible sensation and Thranduil collapsed to his knees, taking Nila with him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't let go.

Nila was struggling to get out of her delirious state, her eyes starting to lose their menacing glow. She was panting and sweating, but she managed to calm down and the king was able to release her.

Both of them were breathing heavily and stood on the floor. Their heads were hanging low and they braced themselves on their arms. Thranduil and Nila finally lifted their eyes up to look at each other.

"You're bleeding…" The Elvenking whispered. The crimson liquid dripped on the carpet bellow. It came from her nose and her eyes in thin streaks. Nila sat back and wiped it away. "What just happened?" Thranduil asked, trying to regain his senses.

"You did something you weren't supposed to. You shouldn't touch me like that when I'm angry."

"That pain…" He grimaced and placed his palm on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Nila asked, leaning forward and touching his shoulder. To her surprise the king didn't move away. He remained still and glanced at her.

"It's gone now…" Thranduil felt the gentle touch on his muscle and a warming sensation spread through that area. He didn't want her to retreat her hand but she did. "It was yours, wasn't it?" He said and Nila shifted her eyes away from him.

"The pain that you felt…it was a fraction of my Descent."

"There was more to it than the cutting of the wings. My hand…your hand, the right one, and your chest…"

"I wasn't exactly cooperative when it happened."

The Elvenking rose and took his handkerchief out. He dipped the white cloth in the water basin and kneeled in front of her. "Here..." As the Nuav was cleaning her face Thranduil crossed his legs and watched her.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"With pity. I'm not some rare wounded bird that you can just patch up and have it sing for you."

"I never thought of you like that. I offered my help without expecting something in return."

"That is not what you said a few days ago. Remember? Equivalent exchange?"

"Of course I said that the translation will not be a charitable gesture. But that does not mean that I cannot care for your well being when you bleed like…that." The Elvenking didn't like the words that spilled out of his mouth. He should have thought better before saying something like that. The concern that he had for her could make her start questioning things.

After a long, tormenting pause, she finally spoke again. "Why did you want me to come here in the first place?" This was not something he expected, but figuring her drunken state, she could have said anything in that moment. "Because I'm more than certain that if I wasn't a Nuav you wouldn't have even looked my way. Yet here I am, a curiosity for all to behold, and for you to toy with however you please."

The king rubbed his forehead and fought the urge to shout at her. Something stopped him. Nila was right in some way. She had been and still was a curiosity to him, and the time spent with her was refreshing, to say the least. But lately, there were other things that made him want her to stay. He couldn't say them to her, but he wasn't going to let her believe the wrong thing either.

"Listen to what you're saying." Thranduil shook his head, annoyed at the words she spoke.

"I know what I'm saying." She rose and threw the handkerchief on the bed. "I'm not here for your entertainment. It may give you great satisfaction to know that you can order around a creature such as myself, but I will not bend to your liking. I've tried to put up with this until now, but I don't want you to keep looking at me like I'm someone that needs saving." She was looking down, not wanting to cross sights with the king.

"The wine is clouding your judgment, Nila." He got up and approached the Nuav. "These incomprehensible words, full of venom, are not like you."

"How could you possibly know? You never cared to know who I am, just what I am." The Elvenking frowned and looked down. As if denying the things she said before, Nila changed her tone and added. "And I'm alright with that. I don't want to prolong my stay here."

The sun was beginning to creep through the thick blanket of leaves and into her room. The elves had already returned from the festival and the music quieted down. A faint breeze came into the chamber, making the curtains tremble. Frozen dew decorated the grass and the plants in the garden.

A warm feeling arose at the back of Nila's neck and her blue eyes flinched upwards. Thranduil's fingers skimmed across the exposed skin and he rested his palm there. She didn't pull away. Somehow, the sensation was awfully soothing. They stayed like that, staring at each other in silence. Her muscles relaxed under his burning touch and her breathing slowed down. The Elvenking stood still, lips parted and grey eyes burning into her. This time, instead of the agonizing pain that shoot through him earlier, he felt as if little lightnings tickled his skin.

"I want you to stay…" He whispered to her. "I want to know you. I want you to tell me about your childhood, your adulthood, what you like and what you don't, your dreams and your fears. Not because you have to, but because you want to. I want us to know each other. I want us to be…"

"Friends?" A smile was on her lips as she said that word. Her eyes glowed from the warm light behind her, and the stray strands of her hair were almost white.

"Yes." He said, smiling back at the little Nuav.

**Some things that might need addressing: **

**This is happening centuries after the War of the Ring, so the elves are now at peace with the humans and the dwarves (I know, shocking, right?). Well, not all of them, since Thranduil still holds a grudge against dwarves, but elves like Naurion, Dannalass and Lalait are more accepting of other races. That's why Naurion makes a move on Nila. He doesn't really care what she is, and if he feels like being close to her, then that's what he'll do. Also, he has a lot of respect for his king, so don't expect him to go against Thranduil just for the sake of getting some "action". All elves are loyal to him and will obey the Elvenking no matter what. Nila knows this as well (so this is why she's not all like: Oh, screw the king!). She knows that she shouldn't overstep those boundaries, and keeps to her word. (She's not interested in falling in love so far, in spite of Thrandy's constant paranoia.) **

**Also, it may seem so far that Thranduil is a little OOC, but please bear in mind that I'm not only basing him on the movie version, but also on the book version. As you may know elves are a little merrier in the books. They're not these stern cold killers all the time. So consider him and the other elves like a mixture between the two.**

**I'm curious to know what people think of Nila so far, as a character. (it would really help me improve her) Also, I want to know if my interpretation of Thranduil and the elven race is alright. Throw your critiques my way and I'll try and get better at writing characters)**


	19. Chapter 19

Nila sat quietly on the bench in the garden. Her hair was pinned up and a few strands hanged messily around her. She stood like that, with her hands together in her lap and her eyes staring blankly at nothing in particular. Night was approaching and she was to be wedded in a few hours. The thought alone shook her to the core.

"Nila…" Adrakar came beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

The Nuav followed him with her eyes until he sat down beside her. Taking her hand in his, he began stroking it gently. Nila was already expecting this behavior from him. No matter how ruthless Adrakar was sometimes, he always had his tender moments.

"You mustn't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid of bonding…"

She truly wasn't. Her mind was elsewhere. Nila was aware that once she bonded, she could never leave her husband's side without him sensing it. And knowing how Rana would be under Adrakar's command, there was no chance for Nila to put her plan into action. She wanted to leave. The Nuav knew that she couldn't let Middle-Earth believe that Sauron was gone. She had to alert them, even if it was all that she could manage to do before her teacher would drag her back on Nuv'atar.

"It's just…the thought of eternity…"

Adrakar smiled and leaned closer to her. "He is a fine man, Nila. You might grow to love him with time."

"Time…" She sighed and smiled. "Time I have. What I do not have is the power to show such emotion."

"You are the Guardian my dear girl." He said, caressing her fallen strands. "You will see that power will be something that will come to you with ease as centuries will pass."

Two female Nuavs sat in silence behind them, waiting to be addressed.

"They are here to take care of you."

Without showing any signs of hesitation, Nila got up and went with the women. She wasn't going to against his wishes now. The Nuav decided that she had enough of his wrath.

She stood naked on a small chair in the bathroom. The women stayed with her to clean her body and her hair.

"Are you nervous, lady Nila?" One asked, scrubbing her left arm. Her eyes didn't look at her, but focused on what she was doing.

"Not really." The two women looked at each other, baffled by the lack of emotion in her voice.

"Have you been with a man before?" The question made the Guardian look at her surprised and the woman chuckled. "You must have felt the need for release at least, right?"

"I…I might have…I don't really know." She kept her eyes on the wet floor, too shy to look up at them.

"Not even a kiss?" The other asked. Nila shook her head and the two sighed. "But you are lucky, you know."

"Yes, very lucky. Rana is an…exquisite partner." She giggled and the other looked at her, scolding her a bit in silence.

"What do you mean?" Nila asked innocently.

"Lord Fyr's son is a gentle lover, milady." She cleansed her hair with hot water and untangled her knots. "We both know from experience."

"I was his first." The other woman said, somewhat proudly.

"But no blood was exchanged, was it?" The Guardian questioned earning a horrified look from the both of them.

"V'kena Dar forbid, no. We did copulate, but we didn't bond."

"But from what I hear, the pleasure is greater in the bonding moment."

"That is…good to know." Nila sighed.

"You will however feel a little bit of pain in the beginning."

"When we cut our palms for the blood to be exchanged?"

The woman shook her head. "No, milady."

"Oh." She realized what that meant and blushed a little for not knowing.

No one taught her these things until now. Adrakar only checked her naked form, but never did more to her, and the other people she spent time with didn't tell her anything of this sort. Nuavs usually were allowed to copulate once they were in their twenties and the aging stopped. After passing the age of five hundred, most of them chose to bond, since they were psychologically more mature.

A bond between Nuavs was something that gave them greater stability. The ones that chose to do it showed large increase in willpower and health. It was something natural to them, as the ones who didn't marry and had children often died after a few centuries. It was because of the solitude that they felt, like emptiness in their soul, and it slowly ate away their bodies, making them grow weary of living.

Her kin usually had more partners in their lifetime, only to make sure that they would pledge themselves to the right one, just like the two women before her, who, up until now, probably copulated with other males beside Rana. Once the life mate was found, a spoken bound was made, followed by the blood one. The ceremony completed the marriage and the two Nuavs were connected for life, able to sense each other's presence and emotions in time of need.

Her teacher, who decided not to pledge himself to one woman, was considered the most powerful of all. This wasn't just because he was the only remaining Original, but also because he still stood proudly without a wife or children by his side. He never grew weary and never showed any sign of weakness.

Most families were glad if they had three children, since the birthrate had always been low. A higher birthrate could threaten the population's stability. Their island was vast and offered more riches than they could ever ask for, but it still couldn't hold more than a thousand in number.

Nila knew that after a few decades she would finally bare a child in her womb, and carry it for two years. In this period of time she would have to remain even more secluded from everyone, including her husband, who would not touch her, until after she gives birth. Every child was born at an interval of an undefined number of centuries or even millennia. And even if she were to be bedded every night by him, she would still only remain pregnant when V'kena Dar wished to.

They dried her and brushed her hair. And while they rubbed pleasant smelling oil on her, the two continued to advice her on what to do. Nila took in any instruction that they had, wanting to get through the night without any casualties.

They dressed her in the softest and most gorgeous dress that she ever laid eyes upon. It was a long silk gown that tied at her neck and underneath her wings. It had a slit on both sides so that the flesh of her legs peeked through with each step she took. The top started out in a dark navy color, almost close to black, and it gradually changed to purple. Tiny hints of sparkling thread shined across the top and hem of it, and her feet were bare.

Nila had to wear a lot of jewelry, since Nuavs considered a richer decoration of their bodies more seductive. A platinum necklace was draped around her neck, and it had thin long wires that flowed down covering her breasts and the area between her wings. On her fingers she had silver and platinum rings and bracelets dangled on her wrists. Upon her head was a chain of silver and purple stones with feathers.

The two women pinched her cheeks to bring color to them and combed her long hair again, letting it hang in waves around her. Nila bit her lip, at their request, and a red hue stained her now swollen flesh. Her wings, after being brushed several times, glowed in the dim light of the lamps around her. The purple tips were something everyone admired about them. It was the same characteristic, and only, for that matter, that the Guardians before her had.

Approaching the room where she was to spend the night, Nila raised her eyes to met Rana's family: his father, Fyr, his mother and his two sisters. His mother, she could tell, wasn't too pleased about this union. But lord Fyr's wife was an obedient woman, who didn't speak unless spoken to.

Adrakar was there as well, since he was the one who had to hold the ceremony. His eyes narrowed as they landed on Nila. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips and he seemed pleased with how she looked.

"Adrakar…" Nila whispered. Her teacher turned his ear to her, allowing the Nuav to continue. "Why aren't my parents here?"

He sighed and looked at her irritated. "There is no point for them to be present since you are not their daughter."

This couldn't happen. Both families had to be present at the wedding, but hers wasn't there. Nila was hoping that at least a slight glance and a reassuring smile from them would encourage her. But, according to Adrakar, her mother and father only brought her into this world so that she may have a body. She wasn't their flesh and blood in his eyes, but just a reincarnation of the late Guardian, and they, were just her carriers.

She remained silent and Adrakar resumed the ceremony. Nila held the material of her dress tightly in her fists, managing to calm herself and sighing slowly she raised her head up to look at Rana.

He was dressed all in white, having just a simple shirt and a pair of pants on. The man was tense all over, and it was quite obvious to everyone. But he still tried to look calm and collected. As soon as his eyes landed on his future bride, a little smile appeared on his lips. It was unsure and innocent, and he tried to show her that he sided with her on this.

Adrakar took their hands, making them intertwine their fingers and press their palms together. After that he put his right hand on them and closed his eyes. A silent vow was spoken before he opened his eyes again and awaited for their response.

"I swear." He said.

"I swear." She said.

"And what was now sealed in words has to be sealed in blood."

They left them alone and Rana took her hand in his. Opening the door, he led Nila inside and, with a loud click, closed it. They stood now, beside each other in total silence. Nila combed her hair slightly with shaking fingers and avoided his eyes. A ruffling sound made her turn her head towards the bed and she saw Rana sitting down. His blue eyes locked with hers and the Guardian noticed that he was just as embarrassed as her.

"I just…I'll sit down…" She said, approaching the bed.

Nila plopped herself down on the soft mattress and stared at her lap. She didn't even know how to start. Even if the two Nuavs gave her enough advice to last her through the night, she had a hard time putting everything into motion.

"Nila…" The way he said her name made the Guardian crumble down and bite her lip. It was so gentle and pure that Nila raised her eyes and remained like that, staring at Rana. "We should…" He placed his hand on the back of her neck and Nila closed her eyes. She waited for him to take control and she would just go along with everything he did. But she didn't feel him move. Instead, Rana just breathed slowly and kept his blue orbs on her.

Opening her eyes, she saw him standing still, his face a little more serious than before. He took her hand in his shifted his body so that he could face her entirely.

"Nila, I will not do anything unless you agree to it." His words made her look at him surprised.

"I have to…"

"No. Not like that. I need to know that you want this." He cupped her face and made her look at him. "I do not want you to do this as if it's just another order. I know we have to consummate it tonight, but I will wait as long as you need before I start."

What was she to do now? They had to bond. His hesitation scared her for a moment. Rana knew that she wasn't willing, and she probably won't be, at least not tonight. Her head pulsated with thoughts that made the Guardian dizzy. What would Adrakar do to them, to him, and her, in the morning? She shuddered at the thought of it.

Trying to pull herself together, Nila looked him straight in the eye and swallowed the lump in her throat. The little Nuav brought up both of her hands and cupped his face. Rana's eyes widened in shock, but quickly softened at her gentle touch.

It had to be done, Nila thought. She had to do it, for him, for Adrakar, for Nuv'atar and for her. She had to do it to ensure Rana's future and her people's prosperity.

With a single final hesitation being pushed out of the way, Nila brushed her lips against Rana's.

**I want to thank all who viewed, reviewed, followed and added this story to Favorites. I'm so happy to see that you guys like it. As usual, if there are any questions and things you want to point out don't be shy.**

**There will be a part two to this. I didn't plan on making it so long but it just happened. I wasn't paying attention while I was writing and when I looked back over the whole chapter and counted the words I cringed. I wrote this big boy in one night (Yes, I write more when it's dark. I don't know why…my brain just goes there and it's like: Oh, you're tired and have shopping sized bags under your eyes? Here, have a slap of inspiration.). Some "action" is going to happen in the next one. (It had to eventually. Tsk. Tsk.)**


	20. Chapter 20

The feel of the closure made both of them shut their eyes. It was her first kiss. And even if she had been seen naked, and touched so many times, in so many ways, this simple act still seemed so intimate.

Her hands drifted to his neck and Nila felt his quickening pulse under her pale fingers. Rana didn't remove his hand from her neck. Instead, he brought his other free hand around her waist, and pulled her a little closer to him. Moving his lips against hers, without breaking contact, he pressed them again, titling his head a little.

Nila's heart began beating faster, and the new sensation engulfed her senses. It was strange. A part of her knew that she was doing it because she had to, and another was enjoying this little moment of freedom. And that's how she felt: free.

She let him lead, because she knew that her inexperience could possibly ruin everything. Rana started playing with the little feathers at the base of her wings and Nila sighed against his mouth. She surprised herself with her reaction and blushed.

"Relax you wings." He whispered, releasing her lips for a moment.

Nila let her wings contract against her body. The once solid looking and large growths flattened against her back and the feathers seemed now paper thin and blended with her skin. It was a technique the Guardian finally mastered. Rana did the same, and his pale blue wings slid through the hollows of the white shirt and made contact with his back as well.

His hand traveled across her spine, making little symbols with his fingers on her wings. Nila arched into him, welcoming his touch and closing the space between them. Her chest was now pressed against his and both of them took a sharp breath in.

She let her hands travel from his neck to the white shirt. The thin fingers met the buttons of the garment and slowly started to tug at them. It was a bold move, and she feared that he might not like it, but she couldn't prolong this. Somehow the Guardian mustered enough courage to make herself think that she could get through with it.

When she heard him growl, Nila snapped away from the kiss and stared at him, troubled that she might have done something wrong. When she saw him smile and shake his head, she frowned a little.

"Don't stop." He breathed out, before pulling her again towards him for another kiss.

It was bolder this time, and Nila felt a weird sensation starting to spread in the depths of her belly. It came up and down, like small ripples were trapped inside of her, and gathered down, in between her legs.

Instinctively, she pushed her tights together and raised her legs a little, bending her knees more. Rana, sensing her push against him, took both in on arm, stopping the caress on her back, and laid them on his lap. They were uncovered: the dress having fallen in between and the heat that radiated warmed his skin through the fabric of his pants.

She managed to unbutton his shirt and pressed her palms on his hard chest. His muscles flexed underneath her touch and the man growled again. Nila felt his tongue dart out and he gave her bottom lip a languorous lick. His action made her give a little yelp and Rana took this opportunity to let his tongue explore her deeper. It was a peculiar sensation, but it made her feel like she was floating. She shyly pushed her tongue against his and it somehow pleased her to hear him moan. Even if she never heard a man make such a sound before, the Nuav felt that it was something good.

The hand on her neck was now preoccupied with unfastening the top of her dress, and his skillful fingers didn't let him down. The thin material fell slowly and exposed her upper half of her body to him. Rana distanced himself from her and let her fall down on the bed. Nila laid there, her arms fidgeting with her long locks, not bothering to cover herself in embarrassment. She had been seen naked many times by Adrakar, and she didn't feel any different this time.

Rana stood up, only to take of his shirt and throw it on the ground. He lingered a bit, eyeing her up and down. How could they say she was a mongrel? How could they talk behind her back like that? The venomous words that left their lips made him grow angrier and angrier by the minute. Even before he met her, he never thought of her, or of any other Nuav like her for that matter, as they did. And now, that he saw her and she talked to him as if she wasn't above him in rank and in power, Rana admired her. The things Nila had to go through from a young age, the things his father would tell him about her life, were enough to help him get to know her and make him want to know her.

He looked at her as she lay before him, with determination in her eyes, but still a little unsure of the whole situation. Rana saw her chest rising up and down, and her neck muscles tensing as she swallowed hard, trying to seem even more willing of this.

The younger Nuav wanted to know the Guardian and befriend her, wanted to spend time with her and talk and laugh. When his father finally gave him the news that they were to be bonded, it made him freeze. He never thought of Nila that way. Even after the few moments that they spent together he still couldn't think of her as his future wife. But he had to do it. He had to bed her. And now, after getting so close to her, feeling her so intimately, having her touch him like that he could at least consider a possibility of something more.

He wasn't sure whether he would grow to love her like a husband would, or want her every night in his arms, but he felt drawn to her in that moment. It wasn't just the painful arousal that he felt against the restricting material of his pants. He tried to ignore that, and look at her past it. Nila was kind, gentle, and so innocent in her touching. She tried to be bold, and make a move to undress him, show him that she wasn't hesitating. Rana knew that she forced herself to do it. He felt it in the trembling of her hands.

A pull on his fingers made him jerk out of his gaze and stare at her.

"Rana…" She whispered and sent shivers down his skin.

Nila pulled him with a little more force on the bed and laid him on his back. His eyes widened in shock at her action and his mouth opened to say something when he was left speechless by the small Nuav that set herself with each leg on either side of his abdomen.

The Nuav bit her lip, hard. She knew she had to take the lead. The Guardian couldn't go through with it if he prolonged the bonding. She wanted to get it over and done.

Unbeknownst to Rana, Nila senses were more acute now. She felt the perfume that lingered in the air. It came from the grass fields she used to play in as a child. She heard the streams of the small rivers that sprung from under the Tree of Life and the trembling sounds of the leaves was beyond the clouds now, away from it all.

She was down in Middle-Earth, among working farmers, singing children and dancing people. It hurt her that they didn't know what was lurking in the shadows. A wave of grief washed over her, as she thought of the pain that they will all go though. She knew what happened the first time: how the hurt of thousands reached up to her, as if they were aware of her existence and they pleaded her to come and aid them. But she did nothing. She could have fought him harder, even if only to go down there for a few hours. It would have made a difference. It would have saved so many lives.

And now, she was trying to distract herself from what was happening. She let herself be distracted by what was happening right now, between her and Rana.

Once the bonding was over, she would be eternally trapped on the island, with nothing but regret and knowing how incompetent she was. What a pathetic Guardian, she thought. She was so weak, even with all the power she possessed. Why couldn't she have struggled harder? If she really wanted to help them she would have done it by now. Maybe she was like the others, and just meaningless words poured from her mouth. Maybe she just wanted to go down there and parade around those people, awaiting them to praise her, because she was never praised by Adrakar. No. It wasn't that. She couldn't make more excuses. She was wasting her time, their time.

"Nila?"

She felt warmth on her cheeks. Was there blood again? Rana brushed her skin and Nila caught a glimpse of the transparent fluid. She was crying. Putting her hands on her face she felt the tears as they traveled down. There was a pain in her chest. It made her sob and shed even more tears.

Rana lifted himself up and placed his hands on her shoulders. Concern was written all over his face as his eyes tried to make out the reason of her outburst.

"Nila…it's alright."

"No. No it is not." She wiped the tears away, but more were coming. "I have abandoned them. I shouldn't have done that."

"Abandoned who?"

"Them." She gestured frantically beneath them. "So many will die, Rana. I can feel it. I do not know how, but I can."

"It is very noble of you to want to help them, but the law…"

"Fuck the law." Nila spat, through gritted teeth. Rana was taken aback by her response and lowered his arms, releasing her from his hold. "We have obeyed the law, ignored their cries and what did we accomplish? Look at us, Rana. We are just sitting here, in our own little nest of power, doing nothing, for no one. When did we agree that being so selfish was something to be proud of?"

"I am not proud of what we are. But how can we risk breaking a law that is thousands of years old? There aren't many who would side with the Nuavs that think like you, like us."

"I am not asking you, or any other Nuav for that matter, to join me."

Rana stared at her frightened. "Nila, this is a suicide mission." He grabbed her wrist and looked down at the small Nuav. "Adrakar would not agree to this."

"I know. He did not agree in the past either. But I cannot go on like this." She fastened her dress back up and didn't break eye contact with him. "I have obeyed him all my life and I do not want to make any more excuses. I am done with that."

"But if he catches you…"

"Then I will be punished. I know. It is not like it hasn't happened before. But that will not stop me from trying again."

Rana rested his forehead against his palm. He sighed and Nila felt him let go of her.

"I have always admired you, Nila." She looked at him surprised. "Not because you are the Guardian, but because of what you are beside that." He placed his hand on her cheek and still felt the warm tears that grazed her flesh. "And now, knowing that you are about to do something so foolish…" She shifted her eyes and wanted to look away, but he kept her in place. "I admire you even more."

Nila's lips stood slightly parted as he gave her a tender kiss. A need filled her senses and she kissed him back, pouring something in that cherished contact that she couldn't make sense of herself.

After they parted, Rana relaxed his forehead against hers. "Why did it feel like a goodbye kiss?" He asked and Nila managed a smile.

"Your mind is playing tricks on you. I will be back, Rana."

They were in her room now, having left the other behind with silent steps. Nila quickly took a sword from the many she had and, after changing herself, they exited just as stealthily as they entered. In the deadly stillness of the night, the two abandoned Adrakar's mansion and took a route that led to the rocks bellow.

"We need to part ways here, Rana." Nila turned around and placed a hand on his chest.

"Why?"

"Because I do not wish for you to get tangled up in this. I have to do it alone."

"I cannot…"

Nila hugged him and rested her head on his chest. The young Nuav slowly put his arms around her as well and held her tight.

"You are a good man, Rana."

He sighed and looked at her. "If you really think that, then…" He paused, carefully choosing his words. "I annul the spoken bond between us." Nila cocked an eyebrow. He smirked and kissed her forehead. "I want you to bond with me because you want to, not because you have to."

She smiled against his chest. Rana patted her head gently and stared at the stars.

"And, maybe, in the future…hopefully near…" She giggled. "We could start out better and be…friends?"

She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him closer.

"We already are."

They closed their eyes, staying like that for a few moments, taking in the rustling of the leaves, the sound of the wind, and then, with a final glance, parted ways. No more words were spoken, and neither looked back. She said she would return. They didn't have to be worried about that. But they were.

Nila stared over the edge. The wind was stronger there. It pulled at her wings but she kept her feet pinned on the ground. Now was her chance. She gripped her sword tighter and her pupils dilated. Air filled her lungs and her wings spread. She was ready.

"I am disappointed, Nila."

The Guardian stopped her breathing. The air was stuck in her throat. It wouldn't come out. She lost the grip on her sword and turned around. Adrakar's face showed true emotion. He seemed torn, truly saddened.

How did he feel her so soon? It was impossible. He couldn't have known.

"Why do you keep on pursuing this path? You have let me down. You have let your carriers down."

The thought of her parents being disappointed in her for this was unimaginable to Nila. They told her many times that they sided with her. But she realized that Adrakar was referring to something more than just her departure to Middle-Earth.

"They wanted to see you bonded. They were truly happy that a noble was chosen for you. It meant that you would have had a full life, and blessed them with grandchildren." He approached her slowly, but Nila didn't move. "And now, they have to live in shame."

"How could they be ashamed of me? They wouldn't have wanted this. They both would have known that my bonding with Rana couldn't have been a happy one."

Adrakar shook his head and sighed. "No matter how many times I try and talk some sense into you, you still hold on to the same desire." He came closer and Nila took a step back.

"Because it is the right thing to do, and I am sorry if you do not see this."

"I cannot, will not, risk our people's lives for those below."

"I am not asking for assistance, Adrakar. I want to go alone, and help them however I can, then return. That is all."

"Is this your way of trying to prove your strength to me?"

Nila looked away. Was this really what she wanted? Was this constant devotion for Middle-Earth just something she felt out of pride? Maybe it was her blood, the Guardian's blood, a protector, the thing behind all she felt. Her heart fell silent for a moment. The truth was that the Nuav didn't care anymore. She just wanted to help them.

"There is no reason behind all that I am feeling right now for those innocent people. There does not have to be a reason." Nila was shaking and her chest ached. "They need a tiny drop of hope, a warning, anything…they…I cannot leave them like this."

The Original closed his eyes. He seemed as if he was contemplating something, but it was hard to read what. Opening them again, Nila stiffened. Something inside her burned with uneasiness.

"I cannot let you do this…alone. You might not be prepared for what is down there…" The Guardian stared at him wide eyed. "I will not leave Nuv'atar…" He said harshly. "But I will watch over your actions, to make sure you are not killed. You will do this alone. When you have finished your share of fighting, you will immediately return."

Even though her mouth was dry, Nila managed a single word past her lips. "Yes."

Unknowingly, to both of them, Nila's father was storming angrily against the harsh winds above to get to his daughter. His eyes were like fire and his hand was clenched around his sword, waiting to draw it at any minute.

**How's that for an ending? *shoot* Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. It's a bad habit. I know.**

***Gollum voice* Stupid cliffhangers! *Gollum voice***

**We've gone two chapters now without Thrandy and you guys probably miss him. What am I saying? Of course you do. I do too. So the next chapter is all about him. *hugs you awkwardly***

**Also, it's my first, sort of, not quite adequately put, erotic scene. It's not like I've written some heavy core smut here, but it's the first time I've written a kissy and touchy scene. And it's awkward too, so hooray for uncomfortable foreplay? It fit right into the big picture. I swear! It was intentional!**

**This was actually Nila's first (somewhat) "normal" experience with a man. She had to take the lead otherwise they both had to face the consequences. And then there are those pesky hormones as well…**


	21. Chapter 21

"Friends?" A smile was on her lips as she said that word. Her eyes glowed from the warm light behind her, and the stray strands of her hair were almost white.

"Yes." He said, smiling back at the little Nuav.

"Thank you…" Nila whispered under her breath, almost as if she didn't want him to know that she spoke, but loud enough for his elven ears to hear.

"What did I do to deserve these words?" He asked baffled. Thranduil's long fingers massaged her neck tenderly and he felt a soft sigh coming from her.

"Friendship isn't something I regard as a mere thing. I cherish it greatly, your highness. For you to accept and become my friend it will mean that I can trust you and you can trust me. That is why I am glad that you want us to form this bond." She shifted a little but kept herself in place, remaining focused on his eyes. "I know we haven't been on such good terms since we met, but maybe things will change…"

The Elvenking felt a small sting in his heart. It was as if a vow had been spoken by the girl in front of him and the word "bond" made him think of other things. He removed his hand and the Nuav took a step back, only now realizing how his hold brought her closer to him.

"I should let you rest…"

Before he could open the door he heard her speak. "I am sorry for what happened."

He couldn't believe his ears. She apologized? He was glad that he had his back turned to her, otherwise Nila would have seen the look on his face.

"I overreacted and also hurt you. It wasn't my intention to do so."

He cleared his throat, finding it quite difficult to speak all of a sudden.

"The fault was mine as well."

The king turned around, managing to correct his expression and looked at her. She had the same small smile plastered on her face, but her expression was even softer now.

"Good night, Nila." He said, turning towards the door again.

She chuckled. "It is hardly night anymore, your highness." Nila didn't see, but he smiled. "Have a good day as well."

"Friends…" It came like a cold whisper from his lips. This word, the way she said it, so hopefully, so innocently. It tore him apart.

How could he have lied to her?

Thranduil lay in his bed. He was trying to meditate, let his mind slip away into a dream-like state, but the guilt he felt was pressing down on his chest. His eyes were staring up at the ceiling of his bedchamber. Images flashed before his eyes, and his hands were on his chest, feeling the steady heartbeat.

Of course he felt his heart sink when the Nuav spoke that word. He didn't want her to be his friend, at least not in the platonic way. He made her believe that his intentions were pure. Foolish, that's how he felt. But why?

He frowned. Why was he so concerned about what she thought of him, what she would think of him if she were to find out? He desired her body, not her soul. He was just concerned of how his people will perceive him, nothing more. His kin would find him weak and untrustworthy as their king. Yes. That was it. He cared about his people, not her. Nila was a guest, a passer through his realm, a way for him to spend his time and add a little flavor to the days that passed.

But her words hurt him. Like his hurt her. And it wasn't just the fact that she attacked him from various angles, challenging his patience, but also that she was influenced by what he said to her and her pain affected him. Why would it? He shouldn't care how she felt about him in that way. Of course he wanted to leave a good impression as a calm and collected king, but with her, he couldn't be so. He felt his blood scorching when she spoke to him and his skin crawling when her eyes caught his.

What did she think of him? The Elvenking asked himself. The way the Nuav addressed him and the tone she used, the body language she had around him. Nila was more detached and cold. It was a normal thing. He was the king and she…she was a monarch in a way as well. But it was different. Her world was no longer within her grasp. It was only hours ago that she changed her mood, but maybe she was forcing herself to do so.

What happened that morning, and before, in the garden... He even remembered the incident on the mountain. The touch of her flesh against his send waves of fire through him.

Thranduil brought his hand up and rubbed his temple. It was driving him insane. She was driving him insane. He felt affection towards her, and it disturbed him. He couldn't, shouldn't feel this. It was not triggered by the fact that he had seen her in her vulnerable moments, but by her power to overcome them and even manage to snap at him for believing he was taking pity on her. The king thought her strong, and she was. Not only was her Nuav heritage responsible for it, but also her own personality, the strength that she possessed beside the one that was passed down to her.

Did she feel attracted to him? The question crossed his mind like a bolt of lightning and the answer came just as fast. No. She couldn't. Nuavs were a lot more like elves than Nila thought. Even if they were stubborn, the feelings that they had were just as clear as they were true. That meant that she didn't harbor anything for him of that sort. She would have left if she did. It would have been inconvenient for her. Or did she stay because of the document? No. Nila made it clear that such feelings were not a priority for her. Her only interest was the Nuavian manuscript.

"That manuscript…" He sighed and pressed his head further into the pillow, putting one arm over his eyes. "That damn manuscript…"

He lied to Nila about that thing as well. It didn't start out with a lie though. Somewhere along the way Thranduil decided to read less and less to her from it. He omitted little details, only to make her explain them to him. But the biggest mistake he made was to say that he didn't know that the Guardian's eyes glowed. The Elvenking didn't think it through. He considered that it wouldn't hurt to exclude it in order for her to stay longer in his presence and talk. The way she reacted and how Nila tried to put the pieces together was something that will probably affect her when she found out.

The king knew he had to tell her the truth, if not today, then in the near future. But he was afraid it would drive her away. Her mood wasn't particularly that good even now. Nila threatened him that she would leave several times. And it might not have been a threat in her eyes, but to him, it was.

He breathed out, sighing heavily. The king remembered what he saw before, through the darkness. Nila's body pressed against Naurion's. He growled, angrily, thinking how much he would want her to act around him like that. Even the behavior she displayed around Lalait and Dannalass, the friendliness with which she talked with them, made him clench his hands into fists. What was it about him that pushed her away? What was it about that ellon that drew her to him?

Realization washed over his face and he frowned. He looked like one of her people. It was all so much clearer now. His blonde hair, the blue eyes, they reminded her of a Nuav, maybe the male she had to bed back on the floating island. Nila never really told him anything about that man. Did she bond with him? If she did, then why did she get so close to Naurion? Had she no shame, no respect for her kin's rules? Maybe she was no longer bound to Nuv'atar's policy, now, after the Descent, and she was free to do as she pleased.

The Nuav avoided telling him about the important details of the blood bond between her people. It was of course written in the document, and the Elvenking avoided translating that bit as well, but he was expecting Nila to talk about it. Instead, she steered clear of that information, and he didn't know why.

He still felt the warmth in his palm from when he had grabbed the back of her neck not too long ago. It lingered so temptingly, making his fingers tremble. Her eyes, her sharp eyes were so enticing in the pure light of the morning sun. The glow that radiated from them was pulling him inside, making him loose himself. A flashing image of her smooth creamy legs came back to haunt him again. The way she wiggled her toes so playfully behind the closet door still made a small smile appear on his lips.

He saw her walking around in the dress she wore at the festivity and how it clung in places to her curvy body. Thranduil wanted to make the layers of clothing fall from her one by one. Like a flower, he wanted to open the petals and take a look at what was hidden inside.

It wasn't the first time he desired someone of a different race. He didn't want to admit it. No. He had to. Nila made him admit it. Thranduil remembered how after the war, after all the damage that happened to Dale and the regions around it, he came with his people to help reconstruct the fallen city. He considered that exiting the forest would do him much good and the king stayed with his kin, taking lodging there for a few days.

It was there that he met her: a woman with raven black hair and brown eyes. She entranced him, made him feel desire for her. It was a fleeting experience, but an experience none the less. And just as her years were going to make her grow old and eventually die, so did his wanting for her after a few days. It was just his curiosity that kept her beside him. The Elvenking couldn't understand how he, a Sinda, had yearned for a mortal's touch.

Just like it was happening now. Thranduil couldn't fathom why he wanted the Nuav so much. Regardless of her immortality or status, she was nothing like an elf, neither like a human. Nila was stubborn, childish, short-tempered and infuriating, hardly the qualities that someone would appreciate. She looked nothing like any race in Middle-Earth with her unusual appearance. Why desire her? Just because of the thrill he thought he would get?

When he collapsed on the floor and still felt the remains of her painful memory sore through him, Nila placed her hand on his shoulder. She asked if he was alright. He wanted to laugh in that moment. Was she concerned about him? The Elvenking gritted his teeth. She wasn't. He was the king. Of course she was concerned if he, a royal, would be hurt on her account. She wanted to protect herself. But the way she said it. Was he imagining things? Making her words appear as he wanted them to be? Thranduil could have sworn that she was genuinely concerned. He even thought back on how she apologized to him. Those words seemed so sincere.

He had to stop. This affection for the Nuav had to stop. There was no point in having such feelings for her. She didn't want him. She barely knew him. For Nila, it would be strange to know that this attraction he felt for her could appear so soon. He warned her that elves were no strangers to primal urges. The Nuav had to know.

He was the king. Why didn't she want him? Why gaze at Naurion with that glimmer in her eyes and look at him spitefully? The Nuav had to know that he felt something for her. He tried to make those advances on her. Nothing. They passed her by as if unseen. Even the gentle caress he gave her neck was taken as a sign of amity.

"Friends." He muttered again, angrily. Why?

**Ugh, so much Thranduil and his scrambled thoughts, too much. I'm not overly fond of how it turned out. It could have been longer, and better, but I guess it's enough for now, because he doesn't feel too much at the moment. (He's mostly just really confused.)**

**I tried to write this chapter like a stream of consciousness (sort of, partially…you get the idea), but in third person. It's like an up-close and personal peek into Thranduil's mind. I made the paragraphs and sentences jump from an idea to another because that's how the brain works (at least my brain).**


	22. Chapter 22

She dreamt of flying. A harsh push pressed her against the ground and the pain in her chest spread through her body like poisonous roots. She tried to move, but she was pinned down, as if a mountain was on top of her. Just as children rip of the wings of a dragonfly, so where hers torn with incredible force. A river of blood poured in front of her, and she was drowning.

"Father…" The cry was stuck in her throat, and the word came out muffled by the contraction of her muscles.

Nila was on her belly. The sting that she felt in her lungs made her cough. She turned her head towards the garden and was met by the faded warmth of the afternoon sun. Rising slowly and throwing her head back she bent her spine and yawned.

The dress she wore last night was back in the closet, but the lace ribbon and bloody handkerchief lay beside her. The Nuav looked at them, remembering the words he said, and how much they irritated her.

"Dim-witted elf, with big horns and lady dresses…" She mumbled and got up to change herself.

The Nuav threw the handkerchief another glance. Thranduil looked so concerned when he saw her bleed. Nila started questioning his motives again. She couldn't help it. Something inside her screamed at the Nuav to delve deeper into the meaning behind all his actions. Thinking back to the events that happened before the sun rose, she knew that they had made a spiritual connection. It wasn't intentional, and the Nuav never meant for it to go that far. She didn't even know how much it affected the Elvenking. He didn't bleed, but he had been in pain, if only for a short amount of time.

Nila stopped what she was doing. Staring at her feet she still pondered on what she was feeling in that moment. Without really realizing, the Nuav brought her hand up and touched the back of her neck. His touch awakened something on her skin, and beneath it.

Was this the physical contact Lalait was talking about? A mere touch on her neck, an "accident" while practicing sword fighting, the simple hold that he had her in while she convulsed from the pain, were things that didn't really made her think of anything back when they happened.

Frowning, Nila thought to herself why he would show her these kinds of "affections". Maybe it was her strangeness that made him do it. Thranduil did say that that was what made her interesting enough for him to give her his attention. She scoffed. Why was she even thinking about this? She had no reason to reflect on his actions. It didn't matter what their cause was. It shouldn't matter. But the Nuav was still uneasy.

She felt odd. It was similar to when she had been intimate with Rana. Just the way his grey eyes looked at her sometimes and how his fingers marked her skin on so many places. Of course she thought that Thranduil was attractive. He was fair and imposing at the same time. The royalty that he emanated and the way he talked, walked, made everything about him impressive. But Nila lived most of her life among the strikingly beautiful people of her race, and the elves didn't have such an impact on her with their comparable features. When the Nuav first laid eyes on a group of ellyn that were patrolling the forest, many years ago, she was a bit stunned in the beginning because of their resemblance. It wasn't too obvious, with Nuavs all having the same hair, eyes and skin, but some characteristics were the same.

Nila didn't really think through the situation she was in. Why did she propose to him that they should be friends? What drove her to say those words and apologize? With Lalait, Dannalass and Naurion she could understand it, because they didn't give her a reason not to befriend them. The Elvenking didn't do anything in order for her to trust him. Or did he?

She could have just taken the manuscript and fled, but stealing was the last thing she had on her mind. Even if Thranduil had been bothering her with his whims and strange behavior, he was still a king. Nila couldn't take something that belonged to him, something that his father considered so important as to pass down to the next generation, and just leave. After all, Thranduil did offer her a comfortable environment to spend her time in, and he did invite her as well, letting her have aces to the library and most of his kingdom. It was only normal that he would want something in return.

Maybe it was the fact that he stopped asking for favors as payment for some of his deeds. He did offer to read from the document without expecting something in return, and showed her kindness when she was in pain. Just like a friend would. But was it all real? And why did it all bother her so much?

Nila froze. Not because she discovered the reason behind all of Thranduil's actions, but because she found out why she was thinking and acting the way she was right now. Did she really think of him as more than a friend? Shaking her head, as if trying to get rid of that thought, she closed the closet doors and rested her forehead against them.

It wasn't new to her, this sensation she felt. The Nuav experienced this as well, decades ago, when that lone dwarf wandered into the forest, injured, hungry, and she and Radagast helped him recover. Weeks passed until he was able to continue on his way again, but in that period of time, in between beautiful songs and epic stories, Nila found herself falling for him. He was unlike anyone she had ever met. The dwarf had a passion for life and a strength to carry on and finish his journey. Such determination and devotion to his task was something the Nuav admired greatly.

But what she felt now was something she couldn't understand. Where did it come from? What triggered it exactly?

Nila realized that the spiritual connection they had, might have done more than just make him feel the pain of her Descent. Apart from memories and physical pain, another sentiment passed between them. It was something that came from Thranduil. The Nuav was sure of it. She felt in when his skin touched hers, when she felt the blood coursing through his body. Did he feel something for her? The question made her frown and shake her head again.

The sound of flapping wings reached her ears and Nila spun around to receive the message. The bird was hoping lightly on the edge of the balustrade and the Nuav joined it, kneeling to be at the same level. After letting it know the words that had to be delivered to Radagast, she took the papers on the table in her hand and watched as the little creature flew away. Between the solid trunks of the trees and the giant stone pillars, she saw the bird disappear into the light.

Her eyes suddenly darted to a thick trunk. There was something on the bark that covered it. Nila frowned and sniffed the air. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp and she climbed on the balustrade. She stuffed the papers in the pocket of her cloak and stood up. Her balance allowed her to sustain herself on the edge and then, she jumped.

With the grace that she often displayed, Nila was now on one of the branches that connected to the tree she wanted to inspect. The Nuav looked down, only to see the height that she was at. In the past, she used to fly even higher than this, Nila thought to herself. With a confident strut she traveled across the wooden bridge without flinching. As she got closer and closer to the trunk, her smile grew even bigger.

It was something that she had been searching for quite some time now. She sat down, dangling her legs on either side of the branch and carefully brushed her fingers over the mushroom that grew there. Nila found it. This would allow her to sleep, without having that memory haunt her.

Thranduil sat in silence on the edge of his bed. He didn't manage to rest at all. The king also wasn't pleased when he found out that the cellar was almost empty as well. That meant that another trip had to be done to procure more wine from the north. The empty glass in his hand made him sigh and he got up to refill it. As the Elvenking reached the table on his garden to take a hold of the wine bottle his eyes widened in shock. He remained frozen in place and almost dropped the glass at the sight of Nila casually walking on the branch.

"What are you doing?" He shouted, causing her to look at him perplexed. The king didn't mean for it to be so loud, but the words just came out of his mouth like a reflex.

The Nuav approached him, and was now above his garden. Thranduil looked at her confused as she smiled from that height.

"I do not believe that you've never walked on these beautiful "roads" before yourself, your highness." Nila leaned over and jumped, only to land on the grass with a thud.

"I have, but what made you decide to do it as well?" He wrapped his cloak around him and locked his arms behind his back.

"The view..." She pointed in the distance. "It is spectacular from up there."

Thranduil smiled, making Nila curve the corners of her lips as well and look at him surprised. "What is it?" She almost started grinning as well at the sight of his smirk. How could his mouth look like that?

"It just pleases me to see that you are well." He said, and she joined him at the table.

As she sat down, Nila couldn't help but gaze at him. She felt odd again. Was she aware of something she didn't want to admit? Lalait said that elves could be obvious to their feelings just after a few days, and Nuavs were able to do that as well, although, their situation was a little more complicated than that.

The light shinned, making his blonde hair look like silver. She kept her eyes steady, trying not to seem rude by staring at him. Nila noticed some of his little gestures and features earlier as well, and she would be lying if she said that he wasn't more than pleasant to look at. Was all of this sensation awoken by the simple touch he gave her skin? The feeling that he sent in that contact was still haunting her, making various thoughts cross her mind.

"I have something that might broaden your visual knowledge of my kin." She interrupted her thoughts, ignoring the feeling that was starting to form in the pit of her stomach and pulled out the papers.

"These are…" Thranduil skimmed his hands over the drawings she placed in front of him, taking every detail in with his sharp eyes.

"It isn't much, but what I have here are the main buildings and sights that I remember perfectly. Although the document contains written words about Nuavs, there is no way to know how Nuv'atar truly looks like without these." She smiled and the Elvenking took every page and examined it.

"It is truly beautiful, Nila." He was looking at the drawing of the library, each carving catching his eyes. The statues that were erected around the walls and in front of the library were that of naked women and men. Thranduil looked at them in shock, not expecting to see such a thing. "Is this something that your kin enjoys?"

"Are you referring to the statues?" Nila smirked, knowing that those sculptures drew his attention.

"My people do not engage in such a display of their artistic talent." The king admitted, somewhat sarcastically. "Not publicly, at least."

She grinned. It was true that elves weren't keen on exposing themselves the way her people did. To them, art was limited to what the respectful eye could see. From the statues, tapestry and murals that Nila saw while walking around the kingdom, she could clearly make out the kind of artistic current the pointy-eared folk preferred to depict.

"Nuavs do not consider the exhibition of their bodies a shameful deed. They love showing others the beauty that lies beneath their robes and take great pride in their…assets." She referred to their visible muscles and lean bodies. "There are many ways in which my people paint, carve and weave their visions. Not everything must be as it seems."

"And you?" He was obviously curious about what kind of drawings she made during her stay there. The Elvenking was quite impatient to know if Nila did stand before the naked form of a man, in order to depict him.

"I never did fully engage in such activities. There were occasions, but for portraits and small designs that I never got to show many people."

He breathed slowly, controlling his satisfaction, and looked over the pages again. "And this?" He asked, taking another one from the table.

"That is my parent's home." Her eyes glowed with the memory of a distant and comforting past.

It was a small, humble house, being taller than wider, with a long and abrupt flight of steps leading to the entrance.

"Did you not consider it your home as well?" Thranduil asked, slightly confused.

"It was my childhood home, but after discovering that I was the Guardian I had to leave." He frowned and Nila knew that she had to explain everything to him.

"I expected your parents to know if their child was the Guardian, even from the minute you were born."

She smiled and laid her hands in her lap. "They weren't sure. I didn't manifest any kind of ability until later on. But what I know for sure is that they really didn't want to divulge that information to the authority."

"Why is that?"

"I was born many decades after Ganalac's death." He was surprised, to say the least. Thranduil thought that the new Guardian was reincarnated shortly after the death of the old one. "I do not know why. He was born right away, two years after Lavder's passing, but that was not my case. I always thought that it was because of the way I looked, that the power came slower to me. Now, I'm not so sure…"

Nila poured herself some water, sensing that her throat was dry and after taking a few sips, she continued. "My power awoke at the age of eight…quite unexpectedly and violently…" The king didn't know what to make of her words. The Nuavian text didn't say anything about violent outbursts in the Guardian's case. The blood that came from her body and the painful convulsions she was in were something he didn't expect at all. "And Adrakar soon sensed that the change took place. My parents did not want me to leave, because they knew that I could not visit them as often as I wanted."

"How come?" He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and eyeing her intensely. Nila gulped at the sudden approach but kept her cool.

"He said that they would interfere with my training. As the Guardian, my first responsibility was to serve my people. I could not let myself be distracted by family matters or feelings that had no place in my heart."

"That is something I would never approve of." The Elvenking's cold tone surprised Nila. "He tore you away from them, only to bring you under his command and punish you whenever he considered right?"

The girl stared at him in silence. It was because of the fact that she couldn't bring herself to talk about that part of her past to him, but also because, somewhere deep inside, she began to realize that Thranduil harbored something for her as well. What exactly was that he felt for her, she didn't know for sure.

**Things are starting to change around here. (Hopefully for the better) I've stretched out the story without having Nila feel anything romantic towards anyone, and now it's time for her to have some inner conflict as well.**

**That mushroom tho'. What was its purpose you might ask? Well, firstly, no, Nila isn't obsessed with mushrooms, even if she spent centuries with Radagast, but it will tie in, in future chapters. ;) I don't make her do stuff without it having anything to do with the story.**

**I'm thinking of having the next chapter that shows her past be about Nila's Descent. That means that it will pick up where the Chapter 20 left off. Everything will be explained in there. I'm also wondering if I should include the incident where Radagast found her on the mountain and took her in, in a chapter that will come right after. It might be nice to have two chapters back to back like that.**

**Every single person who wrote an anonymous review to which I couldn't answer has my thanks. It really bothers me that I couldn't say anything back as soon as I read what you wrote. :( But every single one of you is the reason why I keep writing. *hugs tightly* Thank you again for being here! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Sensing her discomfort, Thranduil stopped speaking and rested against the back of his chair. He played with his fingers on the armrests and gazed at her subtly behind his dark lashes. The roundness of her face, while not like that of a child, emanated youthfulness. And her eyes still held a glimmer of innocence in them. She looked so young for her age.

Seeing her confused look he smiled. "I was wondering how you were as a youngster." He said, somewhat playfully.

Relaxing a bit, and allowing herself to sink into the chair, Nila answered. "Not that different from how I am now." She said, in an indifferent tone.

"So you were just as impatient back then as you are today?" Nila shot him an annoyed glare and he smirked. "I see." His grin got even bigger and she frowned.

Nila scoffed and snapped at him. "And how were you, Thranduil?" She closed her mouth immediately after letting his name slip past her lips.

The Elvenking halted. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly parted, allowing him to take quick breath in at the mention of his name. He looked at Nila and saw that a bright blush was spread across her cheeks. She was clearly contemplating on what outcome her words might have.

"I meant no disrespect, your high-"

"No." He said quickly. Nila looked at him perplexed. "If I can call you Nila, than it is only reasonable, that you may call me by my name as well." He added calmly.

She shifted in her chair, unsure of how to take the whole situation. The king seemed to be waiting for something, and Nila soon realized what.

"It could prove easier to address you in such a way…" The Nuav paused a little, trying to see if he still wanted this. "Thranduil." She finally let the word come out.

He smiled again, making her feel a peculiar feeling begin to bloom in her chest. It was a change, just like the change that took place when Adrakar allowed her to address him by his name, but it was so different from back then. Instead of making her feel uneasy, a warm feeling of familiarity spread in her heart.

"I remember being quite a handful myself." He continued, satisfied, as if he had jumped over the whole conversation they had. "There were times when I would want to rebel against my father, and times when I found it wiser to obey his orders."

"So you were fond of mischief in your early years as well." It was a statement, and a true one at that. Nila knew, because he grinned and in his eyes she could see that he thought dearly of those days.

"I have always been fond of wandering through the forest, rather than having him teach me how to rule. And although I have taken his lessons seriously and held on to my birthright, I still have…urges." His voice was silky and deep, making her clutch the fabric of her pants.

"What kind of urges?" Nila asked, taking in a deep breath after speaking those words. She realized she was on dangerous territory right now.

He smirked again. "I may be the king, Nila, but I do not consider myself so different from any other ellon of my kin."

"Well, if I remember correctly, there are things that you said you do not partake in anymore." Why she was bringing this up right now, Nila had no idea.

The king knew of what she spoke and leaned closer, resting his elbows on the wooden surface. "It comes with age." He was lying, and he was aware that Nila figured it out. "But it is true that I have enjoyed the company of ellith on more than one occasion."

Nila felt uncomfortable in that moment. She scolded herself, because she knew that it was her who started the conversation. Darting her eyes towards the bookshelf and then back to him, she made the king understand what she wanted to do.

As he picked up the next page of the manuscript, Nila couldn't help but notice that there weren't many left. The document was flimsy, but it could have contained more information about her race. Up until now, nothing else caught her attention, and that made her feel uneasy. Was it all for nothing? What lay in the next pages should provide a little more insight, and at least help her figure out who wrote it.

The Elvenking scanned her face, and set his eyes on the old page in his hand. He would no longer act on a whim and do as he pleased with the translation. Thranduil already had the guilt of lying to her on his shoulders and found it difficult to tell her the truth. At least what remained of the text would be fully brought to Nila's attention.

"_The Spiritual Connection made it possible for Nuavs to share their memories, feelings and thoughts with each other. A link as such was formed and could last as long as both consented to it. Although not as powerful as the Bond, the Connection helped with the finding of the life partner and communication of deeper sentiments. _

_Such an action helped with the forming of a stronger family tie between parents and children, and enabled the elders to send blessings and strength to the young ones. In the case of adult Nuavs, it is often that strong feelings can be transmitted from one to another and act as a confession of the attraction that they feel for each other."_

Nila was now fully aware of what that event between her and Thranduil awoke in her. He probably felt drawn to her, for reasons that still remained unknown to the Nuav. It was hard to see him now in such a different light, and she didn't know how to take it. With the growing conflict that she herself had going on, Nila couldn't let herself be distracted right now, when they were nearing the end of the document.

"_In the moment of its creation, Yura and Firvol were the first to form the Spiritual Connection, making them the only ones who truly mastered it entirely. Their friendship became even stronger than before, and both agreed that it was the cause of it being combined with their language. _

_Nuavian settled as the only tongue to be spoken on Nuv'atar, and not be related to any other language bellow. Its power ranged from simple communication to great healing and soothing abilities."_

"Is there anything else that seems to be absent from this section?" Thranduil asked, as soon as he saw that the part about the Spiritual Connection was over.

"If there is more, than it was not taught to me."

Nila was speaking the truth. Whatever power the Connection had beside the ones that she already knew, Adrakar did not teach her.

"Is it always painful?" She looked at him surprised by his question. "I could not help but contemplate on what happened last night."

"It is not. I was very agitated and let those emotions take over when you touched me."

"I see. Then it is truly possible to send emotions and thoughts through this link?" His voice was a bit uneasy, as if he sensed that his desires might have passed on to her.

"It depends on how much one allows himself to open up." Nila tried not to make him think that she knew something of it. "I only send you that horrific pain, and nothing else." She saw him drink from his cup, still looking at her and the Nuav added. "There also might be impossible for a full connection to take place."

Thranduil starred at her, slightly surprised. Nila knew that everything was going to go smoothly from that moment on. "Why is that?"

"The Spiritual Connection happens without doubt between Nuavs, but I am not sure if other races are able to do it as well." She was sure that every shred of doubt had been removed. "I shared a connection with Radagast, but…"

"He is a powerful being, after all." He stated.

"He is the only one with whom it worked." As soon as she said that, Thranduil pierced through her with cold eyes.

"Were there others?" His tone was bitter and it made her want to punch herself for allowing those words to leave her mouth.

Without allowing him to grow even more impatient she sighed and gave him the answer that he wanted. "You may not remember our conversation in the forest…I spoke of someone dear to me."

"The dwarf?" He couldn't believe that she tried to connect with him. What made her want to do so?

Nila didn't appreciate his tone and her brows showed it. It bothered her tremendously that the king had this attitude towards her friend. She never understood how this hate began in the first place, but she really wanted to find out.

"His name was Vifor." She said firmly. Thranduil realized that he overstepped his boundaries and slumped back, quite un-kingly, into the chair. "And, yes, "the dwarf". No matter how hard I try to wrap my mind around this, I still cannot understand why you speak so badly of them."

"My past disputes with their race are mine alone." His answer didn't seem to please her at all, but Thranduil knew that his reasons were too personal to divulge right away. He knew now how she felt when he kept asking her questions about her life.

"And yet, I will still need a better argument." She crossed her arms and grinned. Was she taking control all of a sudden? The Elvenking looked at her wide eyed and couldn't believe what was happening.

"I think that you-" He started confidently but was suddenly interrupted.

There was a knock on the door and it distracted both of them from the current conversation. Thranduil sighed, annoyed by the intermission and, without bothering to get closer to the door, raised his voice and allowed the all too familiar ellon to walk in.

"My king." He bowed his head, the blonde hair cascading down his front and following his body's movement.

"Naurion." Thranduil saluted him, and Nila just watched his reaction. He didn't seem to change his expression, but she felt that something was different.

The ellon's blue eyes shifted towards Nila and he saluted her as well, making the Nuav show the same courtesy. A few awkward glances were exchanged and, to Nila at least, the atmosphere seemed so thick and cold that it made her dart her eyes away from both of them and into the depths of the halls. Thranduil still didn't seem bothered by Naurion's presence and waited for the news that the elf brought.

"The arrangements have been made, my lord. The journey to Dale will begin tomorrow, at dawn."

"Very well." He paused and drank all of the wine that remained in his cup. Keeping his grey eyes on the detailed chalice, the king looked as if he was pondering something. "Nila." Her eyes snapped at him and looked in surprise at the smile on his face. "Have you ever been to the city of Dale?"

"I never wandered too far from the forest's surroundings." She said, unsure of his motives.

"Then maybe you would like to accompany them tomorrow."

If not for the fact that Thranduil made it clear before that she shouldn't spend much time in the company of unmarried ellyn, especially Naurion, Nila would have thought that this was a great opportunity to travel outside the borders that she knew. The Nuav eyed him suspiciously and her expression was quickly read by the Elvenking.

He expected her to react this way, and for good reason. But Thranduil knew that it couldn't go on like this. It wasn't as if he was enjoying setting all those rules for her to follow. To his shame, he knew that it was his jealousy that made him snap at her and try to keep her away from any elf that could capture her heart.

This trait had always been there. Ever since he was young he used to claim what was his with a determination that most of the time impressed his father's advisors. All thought that that characteristic will make him a great king. Oropher, on the other hand, knew his son better than anyone else. He knew that Thranduil had what it took to be a king, but his possessiveness was focused on materialistic needs and most of all, lovers.

Being the son of the king meant that he had many ellith just praying to get his attention and pick them as lovers or even wives. To young Thranduil, the possibilities were endless. The world seemed to be at his feet in those first centuries of his life. He had been spoiled by his nurses and allowed to do whatever he pleased in his free time, since his father was mostly busy with matters the prince wasn't interested in.

Now, as he was practically ancient, the Elvenking still had episodes like these, but his willpower was stronger. He matured, it was true. He knew he couldn't play like he used to back in the day. When Nila walked into his life, he, somehow, felt young again, and that didn't stop his old habits from returning. The fire that lay dormant in his heart started to spark with interest again at the thought of the Nuav.

Right now, he felt obliged to let her be free. He didn't want to be controlling. It was the last thing he wished. His desperation made him like this. Up until now, ellith and mortal women didn't seem to be so stubborn and oblivious to his intentions. Thranduil always knew what effect he had on them, but didn't abuse it as he did in his youth. The problem was that Nila really didn't seem impressed with how any of his kin looked, especially him, something that bothered the king tremendously. Never before has a woman gazed upon him and not fallen for his charm and looks. The Nuav was like a breath of fresh air to the Elvenking, and that was probably why he felt so drawn to her.

She was stunned by his proposal. Nila had no clue as to what was going on in his head. Suspicions started to rise again in her mind and the Nuav tried making sense of his intentions. Did Thranduil want to do this because he would later on have something to use to his advantage? She scolded herself. He said that he would be her friend, and he also felt something for her. Why would he go back to the idea of equivalent exchange? He was and elf, not some devious thief that would take advantage of her.

"I would like that very much, your highness." She said, not managing to speak his name in front of Naurion.

Thranduil was slightly upset by this, but he knew that Nila barely started using his name like that, so he indulged it. To him, it would have meant so much if she could say it again, like she did before. It sounded so sweet coming from her lips, and with the innocent uncertainty that sneaked in the tone of her voice, it seemed even sweeter.

"Then it is settled. You will leave at dawn. Make sure that she has a horse ready as well, Naurion." The blonde elf nodded and departed, with a pleased look on his face.

"Now" He looked back at her and smiled. "Is there anything else you would like to do?"

What kind of question was that? Nila was amazed at how his mood changed after the incident that they had. Maybe he really did mean it when he said those things to her about wanting to befriend her. She couldn't deny the fact that she was thrilled to know that it was true. The Nuav couldn't think of something else beside the translation, but off the top of her head, a silly idea came to her.

"I want to know the insults of your language." She could have sworn that his mouth dropped a little when he heard her say that. It was something that surprised even Nila.

"Why would you want to know those words?" His tone was somewhere between joking and seriousness.

"I consider swearing the base of every language, Thranduil." There it was. She spoke his name again. Although, the king wished it would have been in a different context. "I want to know when someone insults me, not because I want to strike back, but to know how to approach said person."

"I have never been asked to do such a thing." He said amused, a large smile starting to show on his face.

He remembered that even Legolas learned those expressions from various sources, other than him. That is not to say that those pesky words didn't slip past his lips as well from time to time, but he never said them in the presence of his small child.

"I could ask someone else." Nila said, almost teasingly. Thranduil started to question whether or not the Nuav was on to something.

"I have no problem with helping you. Although you have stated that you will not do anything, I am still afraid for the poor soul that would dare speak to you like this."

Nila giggled. It wasn't a feminine laugh that wanted to resemble small bells, like all the ladies he met faked. It was natural, and different, like the laughs he heard outside his halls.

"I swear that I will do them no harm."

The Nuav breathed out, placing her hands on the table and coming closer to him. The small proximity didn't bother Nila anymore, and she let herself relax in the warm light of the afternoon sun.

**Vifor is a name that I came up with. It resembles Bifur's (originally I wanted it to be Vifur) , but I chose it because "vifor", in my language, means "cold storm" or "blizzard". To me, it just sounded right as a dwarf's name.**

**Also, swearing…yep. That's where my brain went. That's because my father once told me that when he went to a foreign country he learned all the swear words and expressions, just to be sure how to act if some might insult him. 'Cause when you're a tourist people spot you right away, and if they want to mess around with you, then you're going to have a bad time.**

**It makes me so happy to see that you enjoy my writing. There are so many people reading the story and I don't want to disappoint anyone. I always appreciate an honest opinion and those who PM me. I hope that you'll still be entertained in the future.**


	24. Chapter 24

When the kitchen helpers brought their trays of food in the king's chambers, they were more than surprised to hear the constant struggle of the girl trying to pronounce the profanities that Thranduil had taught her. They looked at her suspiciously, not knowing why she was speaking in such a manner, believing at first that Nila was actually insulting their king. Thranduil did nothing but smile in amusement at the whole situation, and signaled them to come in.

"Pe-channas." The Nuav said, a little too loud, making the elves turn their heads around and stare at her again before they closed the large door and left. "Did my words shock them?" She questioned, looking back at him.

"I believe it was more your enthusiasm that did."

"Perhaps we could exercise their equivalents in Quenya as well." Nila suggested, but saw him frown all of a sudden and avert his eyes from her.

The Elvenking didn't waste any time and opened the bottle of wine that was provided for them. Nila had grown quite fond of the crimson liquid as well, loving its sweetness and tingle. The Nuav saw him pour her some, and gladly took a long sip, the taste staying on her tongue. In that moment, a sudden realization washed upon her.

"You have proven yourself almost fluent when translating the Nuavian text, but I have wandered around your realm a few times, and never heard one word in that language. How is it that you speak it, but your people do not?" The question made Thranduil press his lips together and he placed the chalice down, swallowing the liquid with a hard knot in his throat.

"I do not speak it." Nila looked at him confused, wondering what he meant by that. "I merely know the words from the document because my father taught them to me. He was not thrilled about it being written this way either, but for some reason grew protective of it."

Nila tried to place the pieces together. Only now it occurred to her the strangeness of the situation. Why would Oropher keep a manuscript that spoke of a race he never heard of? What could have possibly determined him to keep it secret and pass it on to Thranduil? It must have looked like a fairytale to him, the story of the Nuavs. It even spoke of a deity that he couldn't accept. And how come, when she mentioned that she was immortal and the Elvenking realized what she was, he didn't seem surprised at all?

"Did you believe that Nuavs existed, before you saw me?" She questioned. The look Thranduil gave her, left the girl puzzled.

"My father believed that your race existed." He paused, shaking his head, as if he still didn't understand the late king. "He spent so much time teaching me Quenya, alone, so that no one else could have gotten involved in the translation. He was very secretive about it." His grey orbs lingered on hers, and a small smile lit up his face. "When I first laid my eyes on you in the forest, I was definitely shocked."

"But you did not seem surprised when you found out what I am." Nila stated, pursing her lips. "You acted as if it was something normal."

"Nila…" He stated, his smile growing even bigger. "You do remember that almost two days passed in between meeting you and finding out what you are? Do you not think that I would have revised the document in that time?"

"My oddness drew you immediately to it?"

"Yes. If I appeared calm in the moment of my realization, it was because I already spend much time struggling to find answers in that text…hints that might help me decide on whether or not you were indeed a Nuav."

"And you stressed yourself that much, in secret, only to appear conceited in front of me?" She sounded amused by the way he decided to approach that situation, and Thranduil knew she was right. He didn't want to admit it, not one bit, but Nila read under his façade. "You could have just let everything take its course. Why prepare yourself for something like this?"

"Because I am the King." He admitted, pride sneaking in between his words. "I have a reputation to keep. I could not have let my eyes widen and mouth drop open in the presence of my people."

"You care a lot about appearances, do you not, Thranduil?"

"I have to." The elf let those words flow out with exhaustion. "They play a major part on being who I am."

The Nuav sighed, seeing that he really didn't enjoy doing all that he had to do, because of his political position. "I can understand your effort."

"I know you do." Thranduil said. He knew that she probably had to live up to her people's expectations as well, giving that they regarded her the way they did.

The Nuav thought back to the connection between Oropher and the Nuavian document and what could have possibly made him believe all the things that were written in there. There was no real proof, except for some pages that a stranger left in his chambers. And he didn't even see who left them. Her heart filled with doubt, and she clutched on to whatever was closest to her.

"Are you sure that his majesty never saw the unfamiliar person who left the papers in his room?"

"He told me he did not see anyone… Why?"

"Because it seems pretty impossible for him to believe the words written in there without enough evidence."

"So you believe that he saw someone?" He sounded a little hurt by the fact that his father might have lied to him.

"If it came to you, would you not have ignored it?" His eyes widened, taking in the fact that he would have done exactly what Nila said. "That is why I think he saw the person who left it…"

"But if he did, why not tell me? Why keep it all secret?"

"I do not know."

"Do you think it was someone like you?" He leaned in closer, searching for any answer that could clarify everything. "Who could know all those things about Nuavs, if not one of them?"

"I am entirely sure that it was a Nuav. But I do not know who it could have been…"

"And why they would choose Quenya as their language of choice." He said, not hiding the displeasure in his voice.

"This language was thoroughly known by the First Guardian. Not many others knew it, but it was useful to Lavder because he could understand the voices that reached his ears." In her moment of silence, Nila saw that Thranduil looked away, his eyes darkening. Was he upset because of the fact that her kin used this language more than others?

Noticing her confused stare, he turned back to her and sighed. "Quenya is a speech I do not place so much value on."

"Why is that?" The Nuav truly didn't know why he had this attitude towards it. He seemed to be hesitant at first, eyeing her intensely.

"Are you familiar with the Kinslaying at Alqualondë?"

There were books written about the history of the world bellow by Yura herself. The Original knew how to listen to everything that happened on those lands and absorb the knowledge they had to offer. Part of the languages they spoke were deciphered through her hard work and dedication, but were later considered useless to learn by the common Nuavs, as only the Guardian had use of them from time to time. He knew how to look and listen, better than all, and any threat that might come from underneath, had to be understood. But Nila never found a book that spoke of that event in the great library of Nuv'atar.

Even Radagast didn't seem ready to jump at the opportunity of telling her about every single detail of this world's history. The Nuav suspected that it have been the fact that he simply forgot some of the battles that took place, trying to erase the ill memories that haunted him. The Brown Wizard was concentrated on the nature around him, so he did not think about telling her things like that. He was a gentle soul, living a solitary life since he came to Middle-Earth. He wished nothing but peace and quiet, and when he found her, wounded and left to die on that mountain, he probably didn't want to burden her with more memory of the past.

"Not even our oldest papers mentioned this."

"It was the reason behind this hatred for the Ñoldor language." He seemed affected by that event, even if Nila wasn't sure whether or not Thranduil lived through it or not. "It was then that the Ñoldorin elves slaughtered the Teleri, who were relatives of the Sindar like myself, and stole their ships."

"Why would they result to such a thing? For what purpose did they want them?"

"They wished to disobey the Valar and sail the sea to fight the Dark Lord. The Teleri thoroughly rebuffed them, and all ended in bloodshed." He drank again, and remained with the cup in his hand.

Nila couldn't comprehend how something like that could happen. How could two of the same kind, elves nonetheless, fight each other? She knew men were capable of such horrendous deeds and Nuavs as well, but the wisest race was the last one she expected to have a history like that.

"When our king at the time, Elu Thingol, Lord of Beleriand, found about their heinous act, he banned their language in his kingdom. Me and my father lived under his reign, as lords of Doriath, and after his death, Oropher still held on to Thingol's wish."

"It is a horrible thing…" Thranduil looked at her, seeing her features sadden. "…for so many to perish, when no blood should be spilled." Her eyes were weary and full of guilt.

"And so much glory some put in their taking of lives, covering them with useless excuses." His mind went back to the past, dark memories starting to swarm like predatory birds inside his head of wars that should have never been. "Those who sided with Fëanor, the one responsible for their deaths, were doomed to never return to Aman. It was considered a fit punishment by the Vala Mandos."

"Is he the one who judges the dead?" The king was surprised by the fact that she knew of him, considering that the Nuavs had one deity that they prayed to. "I have read about the Valar, though not much was written in the papers of my kin, and Radagast rarely spoke about it."

"You only pray to one deity, do you not?" He saw her sigh and sip from her cup calmly. "How much can you tell me about your beliefs?"

"Mine, or my people's?" She said amused. The king cocked an eyebrow, not expecting to hear something like that. "I did not think about where my faith was placed, Thranduil. All hope, love, trust and devotion that I had were thrust upon the people I cherished, for if not for them, I would not have let myself live for so long…Do not misunderstand me, I do believe in something far greater than us all, but it is most certainly not V'kena Dar."

"Did your faith ever belong to him?"

"When I was small I used to gaze upon the Tree of Life, wondering, dreaming…" She looked away, smiling at the memories that she had from back then. "Those were the acts of a child, oblivious to the world around her. My parents taught me to believe in something pure, a wise one, a merciful one..."

"And V'kena Dar was not so?" His grey eyes searched for hers, only to find them clouded by pain. What did happen to her back on Nuv'atar, he asked himself.

"His commands were not something I considered kind, or wise, no matter how much some protested and scorned me for being faithless."

His eyes widened and the elf came closer to her, taking Nila by surprise. "Did he speak to you?" Thranduil whispered.

A small laugh left her lips upon hearing those words. Shaking her head and smiling at the king, Nila breathed out. "He never spoke to anyone but Adrakar. And my teacher even talked back to him. He used to stay in his room and meditate, making the connection with him, or simply go to his hill and sit there for hours upon hours, not saying a word to anyone, but taking in V'kena Dar's words and advices."

"He acted as a massager of your deity, and that is why he was the most powerful of all?"

"Yes, but Adrakar was after all one of the Originals, the maker of rules and judge of the guilty. Even the fact that he never bonded played a major part in his position."

Thranduil did not know what to say to her. They reached the part where he purposely skipped many details of the Bonding, and one wrong word could have given away the fact that he lied to her. The Elvenking knew about the way they bonded, and what were the differences between the physical relations that her people had and the ultimate pledge. But he had no idea what part that could have in the power of their status.

"How can the Bond influence a Nuav from that point of view?" He asked, watching her carefully to see her reaction. His words held true curiosity because there wasn't any mention of it in the manuscript.

"Those without a life partner did not live long enough. It took great strength to sustain themselves and keep on existing in the absence of a mate and children. They provided stability for the soul, not letting it grow old and weary of life."

"So he was praised for not loving anyone, enough for a marriage to take place? You teacher sounds very confident to not have a dynasty left behind when his time would come to depart as well."

The Nuav looked down at her lap, her hands clutching the almost empty cup. "He lived for so long, and gathered so much power…" She raised her head and pierced through him with cold blue eyes. "He did not plan on ever dying. So there was no reason for him to begin a family."

"You are here as well, still breathing, still doing wonders with your blood." He said, trying to figure out if she ever bonded. Nila's eyes saw past his trick, allowing her to throw him a confident smirk. The thought of the Nuav not being married made Thranduil feel content.

"The strength that is left in me is nothing but a fraction of what once was…" She started eating, feeling her stomach protest loudly all of a sudden. "Much was taken with my Descent, because with the cutting of my wings, the power of the Guardian disappeared and I became weak."

"Well, even if you claim that this is your weakened state, it is still something that brought the forest back to life quicker than I expected. You and the wizard did wonders around here, and cleared the foul blood of the beasts that lingered in the shadows." His eyes looked at her full of warmth and a gentle smile spread across his face. "And for that, you have my eternal gratitude."

She smiled back, a same welcoming smile. "You do not need to thank me again, Thranduil. Once was enough." Nila fidgeted, looking as if she wanted to say something that might have a great influence on them. The king stared at her, trying to figure out what she was hiding from him.

"Is there something you wish to confess?" He asked concerned.

"The document…" Her voice was unsure, almost close to a whisper. "I realize it lacks a lot of information concerning the Guardian, among other things. But I cannot determine the time period in which it was written."

"How so? To me, it clearly appears to have been written in the time of the first Guardian."

"Yes, it is true, but…" She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Something is not right. It clearly states that Adrakar never bonded, and he never did…at least not before I fell." Her back muscles contracted and she sighed, heavily. "But Yndris..."

He raised his dark eyebrow, eyeing her carefully. "She never bonded as well. What of it?"

His words made her realize that the document didn't mention it. After all, Thranduil did read it entirely. He would have responded differently. Her mouth opened slightly, making him understand that she was still debating on whether or not to tell him. It struck from the start. She expected the bonding chapter to mention it, but it never did. When he read it to her, she thought it was odd, but still held on to the fact that it would appear later on. It happened without a doubt long before Lavder's death, and it was a crucial moment in their history. It should have been there. But it wasn't.

"She did." Her voice was small, giving away her shaken state.

Thranduil couldn't understand why that detail had such an effect on her. It wasn't something he skipped when he read the bonding part, and neither was it mentioned anywhere else. What was so important about that little factor? A weird feeling arose at the pit of his stomach. There was something wrong with the whole situation.

"Nila." He spoke, after clearing his throat. "Who was Yndris?"

The darkening atmosphere of the sunset cast shadows over their sitting forms. It was getting colder and colder by the minute, the balls of hot breath that escaped their mouths being quite visible in the light that penetrated through the thick pillars above.

"One of the Originals, Caretaker of small Nuavs, Sister of Adrakar and Mother of the Second Guardian, Ganalac."

**Dun-duun-duuun!**

**I thought it would be nice to have a little history crammed up in here. And since Thranduil is Sinda, there's no way he would say that the Kinslaying at Alqualondë was the fault of both the Teleri and Ñoldor. **


	25. Chapter 25

"How are you accommodating to your horse, Nila?" Naurion asked. He had observed her since they left the Kingdom of Greenwood and smiled at her perseverance.

"You could have given me a wild boar to ride and it would have been the same." Her voice came out trembling because of the strutting of the animal.

The Nuav wasn't used to riding any other creature than Donna. She had raised the warg and used her blood to clean the animal's, thus making a connection between the two of them. The horse proved itself to be a worthy opponent to her stubbornness. Whatever elvish tongue the beast understood, she definitely didn't know, and Nuavian couldn't help her in any way. Naurion would whisper something to it from time to time to calm it down, but it would shake its head and snort, almost making the girl fall off it.

It was getting colder and colder the closer they got to the City of Dale. The path they chose was taking them directly there, without having to stop in Lake Town. The landscape was composed of nothing but empty fields, and in the distance, growing by the minute, was the city, with the proud Lonely Mountain behind it. It was quite a sight to behold, and Nila didn't waste any time with other things and just admired the beauty before her.

She saw Dale being destroyed by Smaug while still up on Nuv'atar. The screaming and crying from bellow awoke every nerve in her body, burdening her with immense guilt over the years. The Nuav had looked over the burning buildings, their weight crumbling down and turning to dust, and the people, who were taken by surprise by the fire drake that attacked them.

It was all so different now from how it was back then. Being rebuilt once more, after the War of the Ring, it prospered across the centuries and became a splendid realm for men. It was a marvelous ensemble of constructions that were stacked one higher than the other, with a very tall watchtower atop of them all. The warm gentle tones of the stone from which it was made created a striking contrast against the cold blue sky and the grey mountain behind.

They were immediately spotted by the watchers and they signaled for the gates to unlock. Tall thick doors opened only to unveil the bustling streets and stalls that awaited new-comers in order to sell their goods. Nila never saw such a market in her entire life. What she saw in Greenwood and on the island couldn't compare to this. It was indeed a city that lived on commerce. Wherever she looked there was a new type of market, with different products presented. It was perfect for her to do a little business as well.

As they dismounted, the Nuav felt the prying eyes of the humans piercing through her from behind. Although a lot of the attention was directed towards the beautiful ellith and ellyn that started to pack the barrels of wine in the carts, there were also some who stared at her confused.

While Naurion was talking with one of the men who were responsible for the wine, the Nuav distanced herself from her group and headed towards a jewelry shop nearby. She knew that if she was going to go on the journey she had planned out, there had to be enough money in her pockets to sustain her for as long as she needed. Nila was sure that they would pay well for what she had to offer, because the jewelry from her Bonding ceremony remained on her body even after the Descent.

After setting the price with the shop keeper, which was still bellow the true value of the goods, Nila ventured on one of the wider paved streets of the city. Pulling the cloak a little tighter around her for both protection from the cold and the sight of the men, she walked quietly among the dozens of people that swarmed around tending to their own stalls, or the customers who were purchasing what they wanted.

The Nuav was no stranger to men. She was used to them as they inhabited the Gladden Fields and some parts of the forest, near the south. For the most part, they were all reserved and too busy to meddle with strange creatures like her, but that did not mean that they weren't well behaved when paths were crossed. Hunters knew about her wargs and did not attack them, thus not provoking the creatures either. Each kept to their territory.

While she was paying the owner of the last stand that caught her attention a strange feeling washed over her. Nila almost dropped the coins between her trembling fingers as her blood ran cold. The Nuav quickly thanked the man and tried to distance herself from the crowd. There was something in the air that called for her, a familiar smell of her past lingered in the atmosphere. The breeze brought it from the north, and she ran up the alley to reach higher ground. Nila reached a crossroad and in the middle of it was the stone statue of a man erected, casting a long shadow over her. She knew that her eyes were probably glowing by this point and she pulled the hood over her face, to escape any unwanted attention.

Now that Nila could inhale the air more deeply, her chest heaved up and down and her lips stood slightly parted, allowing small pants to come out from her concentrating so much. It couldn't have been possible. The perfume that invaded her lungs reached her brain, sending her senses to the edge. She looked up, her orbs searching for something that was long lost, and will never be found again. The Nuav couldn't see it. It was the same as before, but her sense of smell wasn't deceiving her. It was there, even if not felt by others, it was all too known to her, that Nuavian scent. He had come for her, after all those centuries.

"Adrakar…" Whispering his name in the pale breeze made it seem so real, like he was right there, beside her.

"Nila?" Naurion's voice made her turn around and face him, drawing her attention from it. "We are about to leave. It would be quite a fiasco to forget you here." He added jokingly.

"I think I could find my way back." Nila laughed, crossing her arms on her chest. She felt so much colder all of a sudden. Her blue eyes turned towards Erebor, and she inspected the high solid gate and the statues that stood at its entrance.

"Do you plan on going there as well?" The ellon came by her side, gazing at the mountain. The Nuav nodded and pulled the cloak even tighter around her. "Come. You must be freezing."

She reluctantly walked back with him, the thought of the Nuavian presence still haunting her. There was no way she could ignore it. Nila was sure it was him, she was sure that he had been in that area. From how well she perceived the smell, it couldn't have been more than a few days since he walked on those lands. The thought of him finding her was unimaginable to her. Her Descent was surely acting like a blanket and even one of her kind wouldn't be able to tell where she was. After falling, he probably got accustomed to idea that there was no way she would have survived. Something triggered his senses, made him alert of her beating heart, and ultimately, made him come to Middle-Earth and search for her.

"The dwarves of the Lonely Mountain did prove themselves to be a reasonably interesting host for me and some of my men in the past." Naurion's words made her look at him confused, piquing her interest.

"I thought that elves and dwarves do not mingle."

"We are slowly rebuilding our ties with them, with effort from both sides." His eyes darted towards the vast lands before them, and he smiled as the forest grew bigger within his sight. "Our history was tumultuous, something you will find interpreted differently depending on whether you are listening to an elf, or a dwarf. But we came to an understanding, eventually. It happened so long ago, for such a grudge to be held for so long."

"I asked his highness about it, and he would not tell me. It seemed to have affected him a lot, since he still looks down on their race."

Naurion sighed, his head shaking. "My king has deeper and more personal reasons for his behavior towards them." Strong hands wrapped tighter around the rein of his horse. "Those are not for me to discuss, with anyone."

Her eyes widened, slightly shocked by how the ellon's manner changed all of a sudden. The Nuav looked up ahead, her mind searching for answers from prior discussions with the Elvenking. Nila remembered the outburst he had in the woods. She remembered how he snapped at her when she mentioned the jewels he was after. Where those the reason? Could she ask him again about it?

"However…" Naurion started and her eyes were on him again. "Some things I can afford to speak about."

And while they traveled back, with the sun setting in the distance and night coming like a blanket over the land, he told her about the events that happened long ago. The ellon told her about the Nauglamír, what feud it created between the races and how Elu Thingol's life ended: in blood. All of it made her realize just how little she actually knew about the history of those lands. Nila felt so empty, so powerless without the proper knowledge. She took that opportunity to ask him even more about his kin, their kings, the wars and every detail that came to mind.

* * *

><p>Thranduil was enjoying another one of his long walks through the forest. He had been contemplating for hours, just letting his thoughts organize and help himself realize how to approach the whole situation with Nila. It was now that he realized just how caught up he had gotten, not only with his feelings for her, but also in her past. His growing attraction made him even more interested in her life, her people's life and what horrors she had suffered on Nuv'atar.<p>

They didn't talk much after he found out about Yndris and who her son was. Nila trailed off from there and they just talked about little things, until he decided to let her leave and rest. But after she was no longer in his chamber, he suddenly remembered something he had forgotten about. Thranduil realized that there was a page from the manuscript that his father had stashed away, telling him that it was something of great importance, and that it shouldn't lie with the others. It was hidden in a book in his private library, and the Elvenking never considered it of great importance, much like the document. But now, that Nila had come, and his father's beliefs had been proven, it came back to him like a bolt of lightning. He knew he had to show it to her as well, because it would surely have an impact on her.

A rusting came from some bushes near him, and his ears flinched. He spun his body in the direction of the sound, his hand ready on his sword, but he was met with the bearded face and gnarly staff of Radagast.

"Oh!" The Tamer of Beasts exclaimed quietly. "Your highness." He bowed his head a little, his eyes looking down at the ground. Thranduil bowed as well, showing his respect for the old and powerful being.

"Aiwe-"

"Your foot!" Radagast said, louder and with a hint of fright in his voice.

"My-my foot?" Baffled by his behavior, the ellon examined the limb the wizard was eyeing and frowned. He was surprised when the Maia placed the end of his staff beside the ankle of his right leg and hit him quickly, making the king lift his foot of the ground and place it somewhere else. "What are you doing, wizard?" Thranduil was slightly indignant by his sudden gesture and his brows knitted, the permanent frown on his face becoming even more accentuated.

"You were about to start a war with another kingdom."

His grey eyes stared at the leaf covered ground below and he focused his eyes. Under the vegetation, an ant-hill could be seen. The small black insects were already outside, swarming constantly and panicking because of the intruder that stepped on them.

"Nila told me that she is accommodating well." The Brown Wizard said, before the king could say anything else. Thranduil pursed his lips and nodded slightly. "How are you accommodating to her, your highness?" When he heard him say that, his eyes snapped wide open at the old man. He could see a big smile spreading from one cheek to the other.

"Like I do to any other guest, Aiwendil." He cleared his throat and arranged his long coat, pretending to make sure that all the buttons were in place.

"Of course you do." And just like that, he turned around and was preparing to leave when he heard Thranduil speak again.

"How is it that my kin and I never knew of her dwelling in these lands? Even in her…state, I am sure that someone would have seen her roaming through the woods."

Radagast halted, his shoulders slouching a bit and his head lowering. He knew the Elvenking deserved an explanation. After all, they were living on his lands.

"It may come as no surprise to you that the Descent took a lot from her, including a large amount of her energy to regenerate." The wizard sighed, his bushy brows shadowing over his eyes. "She could not move for many decades." He saw Thranduil holding back his confusion, but his mouth and eyes betrayed him. "The remaining centuries she spent struggling to walk, eat normally, interact with the new world around her… Nila never traveled too far from Rhosgobel, mainly because her body could not allow it."

"And when you found her on the mountain?"

"If it wasn't for the birds that flew over that area and announced me of her strange presence, I would not have found her that soon, and her condition could have been so much worse." He used both his hands to sustain his body on the staff, the memory clearly affecting him deeply. "The state I found her in…" Pain latched on to his words, each seeming like a burden for him to say. "It is a miracle she had so much strength left in her frail body to survive."

**To the lovely guest that I cannot send a message to: Thank you so much for your comment. And it's ok; reviews don't always have to be critiques. You can praise the writer and it would mean just as much to him/her. And it's wonderful that you defend others who are being bullied. No one likes that person who just bashes their work and forgets the importance of constructive criticism.**


	26. Chapter 26

The Elvenking's long golden coat laid spread behind him, covering part of the cold stone floor of his room. He decided on wearing the antler crown that evening, which was uncomfortable in every way, but gave him a menacing look. The purpose for which he chose to dress like that was Naurion. The younger ellon had been asked to come before the king and report. Thranduil knew he wanted to look as imposing as possible when the blonde archer would come eye to eye with him, as to communicate something without any words being spoken.

"Lady Nila retired to her chamber already, my king." The ellon responded to the older elf's last question concerning the Nuav, carefully watching his expression as he did. "It was a tiring journey for her."

"I expected it to be so." Thranduil straightened his back more, his larger, yet elegant frame contrasting with Naurion's. His grey eyes were set on a piece of paper he held in his hands. The king played it with his fingers, the frail page slipping from one gap to another. "Any other reports that should be brought to my attention?"

"I have sent a scouting group out, just as you ordered, and they have not encountered any intruders. For now, all orcs and goblins seem to live strictly in the Misty Mountains. Whether there are others, they pose no threat to us."

The Elvenking nodded, clearly satisfied with his answer and content with the current situation of things. But his tongue was itching to say more. He knew that he had every right to confront the archer about it, and there was nothing Naurion could do to avoid answering his question.

"How are you getting along with Nila, Naurion?" He wasn't surprised by the elf's sudden change of body language. His blue eyes twitched and he looked at his king stunned by his question. "You gave the impression of pursuing her, a few days ago."

"Milord…" He started, somewhat unsure of what to say.

"Come, come, now." He punctuated each word with a small deep chuckle. Thranduil did nothing to hide his smirk and the satisfaction that came with seeing Naurion all flustered. "I gave you my blessing at the feast. Do not tell me you have given up?" But the blonde archer knew that the king was lying, from previous talks with Nila.

"We both thought it to be for the best, my king." Thranduil's icy orbs shot towards him. This time, he was the one baffled by what he heard.

"Then why did you get so close to her? Was it just something to help you pass your time?" He knew that he had no right to say that, seeing as he had the same reasons before.

"Lady Nila is unlike anyone I have ever met. She is odd, but…" The languorous pause allowed the Elvenking to observe Naurion's expression. He was smiling, slightly showing his white teeth, and his eyes sparkled with a faint glimmer of childhood. "…Nila reminds me so much of the forest. She smells intoxicating, sweet, wild…" He saw the king frown and quickly regretted his words. "…like the forest did when I used to go hunting with my father." His heart still wept over the loss of his parent during the war.

"I am sure that you could make her happy." Thranduil seemed somewhat saddened by the fact that what he said might be true. He realized that he wanted Nila to be happy, and if that meant that she would marry Naurion, then he wouldn't stand against it.

The elf smiled, his king's words meaning the world to him, but in his heart, he was certain of something. "We are nothing more than friends, my king. And we will stay friends, for both Nila and I realized that we cannot see each other as more than that."

To say that the king was astonished would have been an understatement. Nila didn't feel anything romantic towards Naurion, in spite of what she had made him believe. In fact, now that he thought about it, Nila did say that there was nothing going on, but he was the one that exaggerated. Thranduil froze. Did he just admit that he exaggerated?

"So it appears my assumptions were false." His long fingers twisted around the paper and the small piece disappeared in his large hand. He turned away from Naurion and stared into the garden, from his large opening of the chamber. "You may go rest now, Naurion. Thank you."

Whatever this night held for him, he knew one thing for certain. The Nuav would make an appearance in his dreams one way or another. At least in there, where no one could see, his deepest and darkest desires could unfold and the Elvenking could hold her flush to him, without the fear of her running away.

* * *

><p>It was a chilly morning when Lalait knocked on the door, then gently opened it. She immediately saw the Nuav's golden head shining in what little light could pierce through the roof of the royal halls. The thick wavy locks were all tossed around and sprawled on the white pillow underneath. The brown haired elleth smiled warmly at the sight of the sleeping girl, still not managing to believe that she was significantly older than her.<p>

With small steps she approached slowly and set the tray of food down on the nightstand, then turned towards her. Nila lay with her head slightly downwards and turned away from Lalait, her arms underneath the blanket. The green eyes that watched her shifted to her nightstand again and saw a piece of paper there. Lalait frowned and picked it up, curious to see what was written there.

"I am only asleep. The mushroom does not affect me permanently…" The elleth whispered, mumbling the last words, only for her to understand. "What?" She turned the note around, as if expecting to find more on the other side, but there was nothing else. "Nila, what joke is this?" She placed one creamy delicate hand on the Nuav's shoulder, which was colder than usual, and tenderly shook her. "Nila?" Lalait shook her again, a little stronger this time. "Nila, wake up." She sighed and grabbed a hold of both her shoulders, and turned her around, as much as she could.

Her green eyes widened at the sight before her. Nila was pale, paler than usual, and her mouth stood slightly agape. Her eyes were tightly shut, and she was cold and rigid. Lalait's heart started beating faster, and her hands trembled at the thought that came to her mind. The Nuav wasn't breathing. The elf collapsed by her bedside and placed her head on Nila's chest. She waited there for something, a sound, anything. A few moments passed before she heard one single muffled thump, where her heart should have beaten normally. Her hand shoot directly to her mouth and she stumbled backwards onto the carpet. It didn't take her long to realize that the girl was laying there, half dead, and what followed were only her loud steps echoing down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Did she say anything to you about it?" The healer asked, his hands preoccupied with taking her pulse.<p>

"No, no…I found her like this." Lalait was rubbing her arms, as if a chill went right to her bones. She couldn't stay in place, her legs taking her with small but noticeable steps around the room. She kept her orbs on Nila, who was now laying on her back, with her arms outside the blanket. "There is this note as well…" She handed him the piece of paper and the healer sighed after looking at it.

"She consumed a poisonous mushroom." This simple statement shook both Lalait and Thranduil to the core. The Elvenking had soon arrived after finding out about Nila's state. He was standing beside her bed, arms crossed on his chest and a stern look in his eyes.

"So it is this mushroom that paralyzed her?" The king asked.

The healer pinched the bridge of his nose. The shaking of his head was enough to send chills down the elleth's body. "It should not have done that."

"Then what should it have done?" Lalait asked, curious to know.

"It should have killed her." Both looked at him wide eyed. Before either could ask "how" or "why" the healer took the opportunity to answer, while cleaning her mouth of any possible remains. "Lady Nila appears to have eaten the deadliest mushroom in our kingdom. It grows in the trees of the halls, and we used it to poison the tips of some of our arrows while hunting orcs." He pointed generally around with his index finger to the trunks outside her chamber.

"You can heal her, can you not?" He heard the king ask on a serious tone. By now, Thranduil was digging his nails in his biceps, through the thick material of his vest.

"There is nothing I can do for someone who does not want to be healed, my king." The Elvenking could have sworn that his mouth would drop open at those words. "Lady Nila most likely knew the outcome of consuming it, given her background, and still did it. It should have killed her…" The healer was still amazed by her reaction the powerful poison. "She induced this state herself. I do not know why. But as she stated in that note, the poison will wear off, and she will wake up." He got up, straightening his attire as he did, and gathered his things. "But I would like to know how she is still alive."

He looked intensely at the king. Thranduil was not paying any attention to him anymore. He was focused on the small Nuav before him, who lay cold and lifeless on the bed. Why would she do this? What was she thinking? Those were the questions that kept reappearing in his mind as he gazed at her form.

Lalait took note of this, and she swooped in to make sure that the healer received his answers. After exchanging a few words of encouragement with her king, he gave her permission to leave and inform the healer of everything he needed to know.

The Elvenking sat down on the right side of the bed. His breathing was irregular and he somehow failed to realize that his brow was sweating. What went on in his head, no one could have imagined, not even he. Thranduil kept his eyes glued to her, and all the while, he wanted to shout at her, scold her, shook some sense into Nila, curse her, hold her and hope that she will be alright.

Thranduil didn't know how long he stood like that, with those thoughts storming through his head, picking at his brain mercilessly. Whatever pain she was feeling, if she was feeling any, he would have gladly taken it away. He needed to know that she was alright, wanted to see her breathe normally, open her eyes and look at him.

It was without realizing that he took her tiny hand in his. It was like a reflex, something he never thought he would do, but he did. Nila was cold. Placing his other large hand over it as well, he stood like that, leaning on his elbow on the bed towards her. What was he hoping to accomplish by doing that? He sighed, realizing that he was hopelessly trying to make a spiritual connection. The king only wanted to see what she feared, and then make it all go away. He wanted to wake her up, because something inside him was telling him that she still wasn't feeling well.

It was still after the light started to change a little that Thranduil felt her squeeze her hand a little, in the shape of a hook. Nila was getting a bit warmer by now, with him having covered her with another blanket. His heart filled with hope that she might wake up, but her eyes remained closed. He knew that all he could now was wait, so he closed his eyes and laid his head down as well, on the pillow beside her.

* * *

><p>"Has she eaten anything?" She heard Adrakar ask from behind the door. His voice was not pleasant at all.<p>

"No, milord." Came out a slightly trembling voice of the chamber-maiden. "I cannot even convince her to speak."

All that she could hear now was the sound of footsteps. They quickly stopped at her door, and Nila took a sharp breath in as she crouched even more under the table. A loud bang made her flinch and cover her eyes with her hands. Between her short fingers, the child stared at her teacher as he entered through the broken door and stopped in the middle of the room.

"Nila." He whispered sweetly. "Nila, come out, child." He came towards the table, but didn't lower himself, expecting her to crawl out from underneath it. "Nila." Came his deep voice a little harsher.

The child only swallowed the hard lump in her throat and hugged her knees more. Her eyes were glowing and there was blood trickling down from them in thin streaks, painting her face like a mask.

"Nila!" She felt his strong hand grasp her hair and pulling her forcefully from her hideout. "Get up!" The Nuav had nothing to do but obey, and she was immediately pushed by Adrakar towards the exit. "There is no reason for you to have the comfort of that room."

It wasn't long until she was pushed in a cramped hole in the stone that looked just like a small cave. Nila stared at him wide eyed, her lips trembling because of the unknown space she was currently trapped in. All that she could see was his bright blue eyes flashing before her, as a thick wooden door blackened everything around her. Her loud bangs started immediately, but he ignored them.

"If you behave like an animal, then you will sleep like an animal." Were his last words, before she was left in total silence.

* * *

><p>"P-Please…l-lord Adrak-kar." His voice was uneven, the shackles around his wrists, ankles and neck loudly accentuating his fear as he lay there, on the ground before her teacher. His head was down, exposing his neck to Adrakar's sharp blade.<p>

The Original's sharp eyes were fixated on Nila's. She stood a little further from them, having been ordered to observe everything. It was to be her first execution.

"For attempting to leave Nuv'atar, thus threatening to expose the existence of our race to those bellow, I hereby sentence you to the mercy of V'kena Dar. Your body will turn to dust, and for your sins, you will be judged and punished in the Light."

He lifted the sword, and the blade shining in the sun light, almost blinding those few who were present. Adrakar eyed Nila again, making sure that she saw every single thing. She stood there, frozen and trying to dig her nails deeper into the flesh of her leg.

The blade lingered in the air for a few moments, and then, without warning, shoot down, as fast as lightning pierces the sky. All that Nila saw was a gush of blood shooting from his neck, and then his body started growing thin, like old paper disintegrating. It was as if all the years of life that he led flooded him, drowning him, chocking him, and then his skin started to crumble. It was moments before all his body turned to dust before her eyes.

The Guardian felt a fever going through her, taking control of her body. Her nails pierced through her flesh and drew out crimson, smearing the dress she wore. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp and tears started to swell behind her eyes. Nila held them back, knowing that she shouldn't cry. But her insides felt empty, her blood ran cold and she wanted to shout from the top her lungs.

"You did well." Adrakar whispered as he came beside her. Placing one hand around her neck, he pulled her closer to him, and pressed his lips to her forehead. It was cold, but somehow reassuring. She knew that it was time for her to witness the Death, and Adrakar showed it to her, in the only way he deemed best.


End file.
